


Foolish Flowers

by Bleachcake, Lendra



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Awakening, M/M, Papa sinbad, Sex, motherly Jafar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachcake/pseuds/Bleachcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lendra/pseuds/Lendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>A beat passed, a somewhat awkward silence encompassing the both of them; or, at the very least, Hakuryuu. Morgiana could withstand nearly any social interaction no matter how bland, but the Kou prince was particularly sensitive under the speculative presence of a girl he’d admit had his affections.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>	“Is it true, then?”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>	She did not need to specify what, Hakuryuu was going visibly still; petrified where he stood amidst the bustle of the kitchen which had noticeably slowed and grown hush that very instant. </i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote> <p>Luck is not exactly Alibaba's forte in matters of the heart, though realistically speaking, it's not his forte in much of anything. As it appears, fate is utterly against him with both politics and women. But what he has never considered is perhaps there's more than just women to soothe a lonely heart. Either way, he's not given much of a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            A rock skipped rather far across the worn cobble stones before tumbling harmlessly into the trimmed grass, ending it’s travels much less violently and much less climactically than its original projection.  A disgruntled huff came from the one who’d sent it flying with a sharp hit of a worn boot toe, golden eyes sweeping away to target something else in his shuffling path.   
  
            Was he really the _only_ _one_?  
  
            He knew better; it wasn’t where his mind should have been after such an intense primer; several leaders of varying nations as a mutual audience, or at least representatives for each country. Despite varying representation, there was such a show of status, it was stifling. Some acted like peacocks; displaying what power they could in either escorts or lavish jewels. They eyed each other with sparse conversation and terse introductions. He himself just sat in his day-to-day clothing, no soldiers or assistants following him, no expensive jewelry adorning his every knuckle or hanging heavily around his clavicle. Just his title, plain and simple; Alibaba Saluja; former third prince of Balbadd. 

 _Former_.  
  
            It wasn’t even a matter of feeling slighted at the fact that it was a past-tense, he was simply nervous at carrying the title of Prince in general, considering negotiations had all but become stagnant involving his birth country. Things were so violently unsettled, and yet, with all the countries here at the table, he had a feeling it was more or less a topic for the back burner.  
  
            It didn’t take long for his mind to go other places as each official made their long-winded introductions, reminding each other just so as to what their specific linage was. In particular, it was piqued when he noted Sindrian officials shuffling the guests about to very specific locations or directing conversation, reminding him what he’d overheard as Ja’far had been fretting over last minute details and how it had to be  _just_  so.   
  
             _Status_  could not be overlooked. And no, it wasn’t what ranking they had personally with their nations or the power they held at the negotiating table. It was a far more delicate and troublesome a matter in play. 

             There were far more confirmed alphas in one room than was generally ideal. 

                He distinctly remembered the flurry in which Ja’far was bustling about in preparation for the exceptionally important meeting, having been one of the first to arrive to Sindria himself as it was not very far a journey and he was not a very busy individual concerning his position of political power.

                Begrudging as he was about the matter, it benefited him more than not and he had just enough influence, even as a _former_ prince to be held accountable for the affairs of his country as a royal ambassador of sorts. Thus, upon his rather anticlimactic arrival, it was not long before he was vicariously involved in the set up.

                He had asked why Ja’far was so uptight about the issue, though looking back on it, it was a rather foolish question as the freckled man appeared to be one of the few officers that had any perspective on the true depth of it all.

                “We have over eight of the twelve countries confirmed as guests for this meeting and guess how many of them are _also_ confirmed _alphas?”_

                It turned out to be over half of them, as the white haired wind storm of a man quickly answered his own question, Alibaba feeling the wave of anxiety crash against him with such clarity. He had been subject to a few international meetings in the past, and even just three alphas present became a perilous situation. With tensions high and a natural desire to exert dominance keen as a blade, Alibaba could only predict the kind of atmosphere that would evolve.

                He could really only compare it to an ominous far off lightning storm with dark thunder clouds rolling ever so slowly closer.

                “Well a little over half is better than most of them, right?” His attempts at optimism were almost immediately swallowed when, as if on cue, a courtier appeared and delivered a message to Ja’far that had him nearly shredding the sleeves of his uniform.

                There were, as was most recently affirmed, only three individuals that were not confirmed alpha to be present:

                Titus Alexius; ruler and Magi of Reim and confirmed beta. Ren Hakuryuu; fourth prince of Kou, unconfirmed, Alibaba Saluja; himself.

                Alibaba saw himself out then, thinking it wise to allow the silvery green eyed beta privacy with his wrath. He was not looking forward to the negotiations, as peaceful as they truly were intended to be. Despite any risk of conflict being virtually nonexistent, alphas were testy in the presence of other alphas and Alibaba, already a youthful representative in a predominantly older audience as it were, wasn’t exactly thrilled to be a part of it.

                Having endured the first wave of their talks, is sigh was heavy then, eager to take in a large lungful of the crisp air of the courtyard. He was stretching his arms above his head as a chorus of clicks and pops shuddered through him; muscles stiff as his bones shifted. Only the first part of the negotiations had finished and Alibaba was already utterly exhausted. He knew his focus _should_ have been on the trade and traveling system the countries were attempting to install and instill but it was nigh impossible to ignore.

                He had been the _only_ non-alpha present.

                As it turned out, Titus would be unable to attend until a fortnight had passed but that was information the golden eyed prince had known from the get go. It was Hakuryuu’s absence that had really left Alibaba utterly defenseless; metaphorically speaking, of course.

                He had held his ground relatively well, all things considered, but he had been, albeit entirely in secret, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Kou prince if only to have an ally in both age and status. Impervious as the both of them were upon first being introduced three years prior, they bonded oddly well despite their vastly different societies and made it an effort to keep in touch through letters and other forms of international communication. 

                “Damn Hakuryuu… ‘delayed’ my ass. I bet he _wanted_ me to be isolated – probably thought it would be funny.” The blond was muttering rather tactlessly under his breath, trudging across the cobblestone path of the flowered courtyard with a sour expression on his face. Regardless of potential spectators, Alibaba continued to rant to himself under his breath, working himself up and making to kick yet another unsuspecting rock and promptly missed, throwing himself off balance and nearly falling over completely. It was only through a matter of untamed arm flailing that he righted himself and fervently peeked around to see if anyone had witnessed his embarrassing blunder.

                Whoever had were quick to redirect their attentions and the desert boy with sun-kissed skin decided he would try his luck to locate Morgiana and Aladdin somewhere in the marketplace for lunch; his two close friends absolved of the responsibilities he had to endure and free to roam Sindria at their leisure during their stay.

                He wasn’t sure how a member of his Household and his Magi weren’t considered important players in the whole process, but who was _he_ to make rules?

                After all, he thought somewhat bitterly, a pout curling his lips downward; even at nearly twenty-one years old, he was still unconfirmed.

It hadn’t been part of a formal arrangement, but not long after entering the threshold of the bustling marketplace in search of something to eat, he nearly bumped right into his magenta-haired companion. With a small cry of her name and a quick apology, he realized then her presence hadn’t been entirely coincidence. His ‘scent’, or so Morgianna had coined it, was easy to track, and especially when he was wound up. Aladdin was only a few paces behind, offering his usual beaming grin and wave of his slender arm, launching right into questions about how the particularly long morning had gone.

            At least he could count on his friends to lend an ear when he was feeling frustrated, even if they couldn’t sit with him during politics. They just didn’t realize on this day just how long and detailed he intended to be with his ‘venting’. He spoke around the sweet bread in his mouth, foot kicking the main support of the wooden table they clustered around after being served their lunch from a portly and jolly innkeeper. He had a lot to say. Nothing in particular about politics, but plenty about the stuffed shirts who looked down on him and the exact count of how many alphas were present.  
  
            The fourth prince of Kou wasn’t safe from complaint either; Alibaba chewing even harder on the bread he was devouring passionately, eyes narrowed and crumbs tumbling down his chin as he cursed that ‘slippery bastard’ for skipping out so he’d be stranded as the only ‘unconfirmed’.  
  
            “Like that has anything to do with politics. They just used it as an excuse to stick me further away. They think it’s real funny to put me back there – all those stupid alphas trying to make the most scent possible at the table. It’s nauseating. I bet Hakuryuu didn’t show because he was confirmed beta and he can’t sit at the table without getting weak at the knees.”

Aladdin and Morgianna exchanged glances as the blond finally swallowed the obscene amount of bread with a painful looking gulp of water. 

 “I’m sure he has his reasons~” The youngest chimed, swaying his feet back and forth as they didn’t quite reach the floor yet. “He’s a really honorable guy. Maybe he’ll be here later today?”

                “Well, even if he _does_ show up, it will only reflect poorly on him.” Alibaba huffed, clearly bitter about the matter as he busied himself with another large mouthful of food.

                Morgiana, ever the straightforward one of their little posse, didn’t bat a lash as she remarked in a monotone voice.

                “I understand you’re lonely without Hakuryuu-san, but shouldn’t you be focusing on the topics at hand in those discussions, Alibaba-san?”

                Alibaba choked, immediately pounding a fist against his chest to dislodge the bit of fish stuck in his throat while Aladdin gently palmed his back in a halfhearted attempt to help his King candidate. Morgiana remained stoic and unmoved at Alibaba’s theatrics.

                Once he’d managed to extricate the thick morsel and roughly swallow it down, he directed a flushed face and teary amber eyes in her direction; wheezing his protests incredulously.

                “I’m not _lonely_ without him!” He defended boisterously, the spectacle almost convincing if it weren’t so embellished in the first place. “I’m justifiably pissed that he’s not present to fulfill his duties!” Aladdin continued to rub Alibaba’s back comfortingly as he spoke.

                “We understand, Alibaba-kun. It’s not easy to hold your position against those who are older and presume to be more experienced than you. Hakuryuu onii-san is, in a way, an anchor to your claims.” Aladdin clarified, ever the peacekeeper and skillfully quick in quelling Alibaba’s fire. The desert boy sighed after a moment, rested his chin in his palm while plucking up a kabob that still sizzled from being freshly cooked.

                “These negotiations aren’t terribly difficult or even that risky. Honestly, all it comes down to is just making sure everyone comes to an agreement on the matter which…can be a bit tedious, but everyone wants generally the same thing, so it’s more of a technical matter on employing the mechanics which best work for each country.” He waved the kabob about to emphasize his point, finally taking one of the crisp vegetables at the tip of the wooden spear into his mouth, crunching at it as he continued.

                “Really, the undercurrent of it all is international mingling.” Alibaba sighed.

                “Mingling?” Aladdin inquired, cocking his head a bit.

                It only occurred to Alibaba that both Morgiana and Aladdin were possibly ignorant to the concept and took it upon himself to elaborate; ever eager to be the desired dispensary of knowledge.

                “It’s when representatives of different countries speculate the populace of the country that hosts the negotiation and, well, take mates for themselves. It’s a pretty straight forward way to encourage peace and alliances; interbreeding and mixed bloods and all that.” Alibaba took another bite of the speared meal, struggling with the meat before ripping it off and stuffing his cheeks.

                Aladdin and Morgiana exchanged looks before Aladdin spoke once more, careful with his words.

                “That seems like something you would particularly enjoy, wouldn’t it, Alibaba-kun?”

                Although Alibaba’s expression soured, he did not choke as he did before and in fact made to pick up the pace of consumption.

                “Well _yeah_ I would like to, but I’m _unconfirmed!_ I can’t claim _squat_ if I don’t have a status which only makes me look like an inexperienced _virgin_ in the eyes of all these alphas…!” Aladdin and Morgiana did well to neglect informing their blond friend that he was, in fact, exactly that.

                Alibaba had rekindled his flame and was finishing the stick of meats and vegetables then, heaving up from his seat and thrusting the miniature blade upward in exuberance.

                “Just you wait! I’ll show those alphas that I can stand my ground! I don’t need Hakuryuu’s help! They’ll see I’m just a late bloomer, and I’ll be the best alpha yet!” His proclamation had garnered attention from the others populating the restaurant and even gained a few cheers and claps of encouragement; all that was truly needed to satisfy the honey eyed boy before he finished off their meal and determinedly headed off back toward the palace; shoulders squared and nose lifted.

                Their next negotiation session was to happen just before dusk and was to be followed up by a small festival in celebration of the first night.

                Before departing, he easily agreed to meet up again for the merriments, knowing he would need time to relax after sitting through another round of tedious table talk. Even if he were unconfirmed, it wouldn’t stop him from having a little fun. He was sure Aladdin would be more than on board, as would some of the other members of Sinbad’s entourage that he had befriended over the years. He could make a show of it;  _prove_  he knew his way around women just fine without having a confirmed status.   
  
            Hell, he’d put some of these politicians to shame with his popularity! Right; he had a name in Sindria! Women were sure to easily come to his side. The soft chuckling that bubbled up from him was just barely contained as he entered the great hall, back into the White Aries Tower with newly found energy.  No one would be segregating him to the corner of the table once they saw how masculine and in-control he was.   
  
            No, certainly no one forced him to sit at the end of the table as the next session was called, but as the minutes rolled on into an hour or more, he found himself actually glad to be loosely assigned the location. His knees were hunched up under the lavish table, spine softly bent while his teeth kneaded his bottom lip. It was hard to focus on the array of exotic fruits they’d just brought out without finding a soft pang of protest from his lower belly. He wanted to take a recess off to the lavatory, but as the fates had it, he was unwillingly roped into conversation with one of the ambassadors beside him; one morbidly curious as to what the condition of his seaside country was.   
  
            Dammit – it was such horrible timing to have a stomach from spoiled meats now.  Or perhaps he’d simply had too much bread earlier. He had eaten quite a bit; a bad stress-eating habit was certainly one of his greater weaknesses. With an autopilot bob of his head, his brain processed the easiest out to the situation. Normally it would be prime opportunity to tell his side to the story, to branch out for potential allies for Balbadd’s restoration as a republic, but he found it increasingly hard to focus as the talk aimed directly at him only seemed to upset his stomach more.

Five minutes; it was likely all he needed to scurry off and take care of ‘business’ before he’d be right as rain, but politics were tricky in sinister ways such as this.

                He prided himself in his performance despite his upset stomach, keeping it together commendably well and managing to impress the ambassador of Aktia to a somewhat surprising degree. He wasn’t entirely certain why the attentions of the Aktian alpha were honed in on him and his country, but Balbadd was an incredible seaport after all.  It was, however, resulting in further upsetting his stomach. Speaking with an alpha was almost nauseatingly intimidating at the moment, and as his luck would have it, the more his abdomen ached, the more attention the alpha paid to him.

                It was through the blessings of the ambassador of Heliohapt that attentions were drawn from him and redirected to what goods their country would be willing to trade and from where, considering their location. Alibaba was given a moment to catch his breath, feeling immediately rejuvenated.

                Admittedly, he was somewhat displeased at his response to political interaction when dealing with a potentially fierce intestinal parasite. He wasn’t one to buckle under pressure so easily, but there was little arguing the overwhelming pressure he was up against.

                He only hoped beyond all hope he wouldn’t start passing gas while negotiating.

                It was while he was preoccupied with the horror of potentially stinking up the White Aries Tower that the attention of the Heliohapt alpha was redirecting to him. He nearly jumped as he met lime green eyes, his heart sputtering unexpectedly under the intense gaze, realizing he’d been posed a question and they were expecting an answer.

                Stiffening somewhat, Alibaba attempted to force himself to recall the conversation of just moments ago, mouth hanging agape unintelligently while he contemplated the repercussions of asking for a repeat of the question. Sinbad, who sat regally at the head of the table with ringed fingers entwined and amber eyes sharply focused, could easily get away with such a request, but Alibaba was unethically on thin ice as it were.

                He could have sworn the entirety of the room heard him swallow.

                “…Uh—” was all he managed before Alibaba was suddenly spared of any and all potential humiliation when the large double doors of the sizable room creaked open and a small entourage adorning beautifully arranged ornamentations and garments, dressed in ribbons and flecked with silvers and golds were passing through the threshold to pay obeisance to the ensemble of the room. Ren Hakuryuu was at its center, looking unruffled at his tardiness while still expressing the appropriate amount of remorse for it regardless.

                “My humblest apologies for being nearly a day late for the negotiations. Our travel at sea was far more treacherous than we expected.” Hakuryuu’s voice was even and honeyed, a tender sort of baritone that commanded attention despite its absence of acuity.

                A wave of Sindrian attendants and officials rose, followed swiftly by Ja’far as the prince was given his due respect by lower ranking officers. Each bowed, though with a polite smile, the prince returned it, humble as ever and sparing no glance as a blond head popped up as well from the far end of the table.         

                Sinbad slowly rose with a smiling introduction, careful to not make it seem overly friendly in front of the other nations, but it was clear they were in good relations with one another as Hakuryuu was received so quickly.          

               “No need for apologies. We are still waiting on two more as it stands. You were not the only one caught in the storm, I’m simply happy you were able to arrive safely.” The Magi from Reim had yet to arrive, though Alibaba wasn’t sure whom he meant by the other. The King’s hand extended, vessels jingling as he motioned to Hakuryuu’s designated spot, actually surprisingly close to himself, making Alibaba start slightly as he had assumed that particular spot was for Titus. “Please feel free to join us and have a few refreshments. Ja’far will signal some attendants if you’re in need of anything before we begin the last leg of negotiations for tonight.”

              The offer was met with another bow of respect and thanks as the prince strode to take his seat, entourage dissipating behind him with a hand signal to file back out the door they had just swept in through. Gold eyes followed him, expecting the scarred boy to eventually swing his gaze around the room to settle on him and give a proper greeting. Surely he’d been told Alibaba would be in attendance. It was just a matter of minutes, he was sure.   
  
               He did his formal greetings to those around him, settled in to sit tall at his seat, but his attentions were gathered to a goblet of cool water before him, then the Sindrian King himself as a few more inquiries came about his travels. 

                Alibaba’s temple ticked, his jaw flexing before he found another wave of abdominal cramping quickly douse his anger as a hand slipped under the table to press to his stomach while the two nearest him began pressing for questions again.  
  
            Damn Hakuryuu – he’d have to catch him at the closing of the meeting before they filed out for festivities. Then he could give him the what-for for being ignored and drag him off to Aladdin and Morigianna for an anticipated reunion.  
  
            Considering he lasted long enough to do so himself…this food poisoning appeared to be getting only more aggressive.

                Hakuryuu, as it seemed, was respectfully focused, not sparing any consideration in Alibaba’s direction and remaining attentive to the matters at hand. He was quick to take up roles in conversation when addressed and did not hesitate to provide his sentiments and suggestions, appearing to be entirely capable despite his rough travels. If he’d been under threat of death, it did not show what so ever.

                Admittedly, Alibaba was impressed at Hakuryuu’s impeccable poise, though felt an ever growing urge to make faces at him from afar. It was only due to the harsh speculation that he too was under that prevented him from doing so.  That and his abdomen was coiling in a particularly unpleasant way once more.

                It was nearly an hour after Hakuryuu’s arrival, the glow of the golden sun beginning to sink beneath the peaks of the mountain ridge that lined the seashore; honeyed droplets of sunlight dipping into the reaching swirls of plum colored shadows that blanketed the land below. The darkened valley began to bloom with dappled spots of lantern light and if one listened closely, the far off chime of music could be heard. It was nearing the end of their discussions, conversation far more lax as everyone anticipated the festivity of the evening.

                It was only then that Alibaba, half paying attention at this point, idly peered about the room and caught Hakuryuu’s gaze with his own. He was startled, visibly stiffening a bit and feeling ready to toss an acidic expression in his direction before Hakuryuu was lifting a hand subtly just above the edge of the table to offer the smallest wave before descending out of sight.

                To say Alibaba’s anger was all but entirely snuffed out would be an understatement. Even at the smallest gesture of familiarity, Alibaba felt almost entirely placated, fidgeting in his seat and abashedly offering a similar gesture of greeting. Hakuryuu smiled, a small twitch of the corners of his mouth before all concentration was back to the words being exchanged once more.

                “I think that concludes our discussion for this evening. I can tell the lot of us are eager to disperse for the revelries of tonight.” Sinbad’s voice carried across the room, Alibaba perking up and standing to bid the formal farewell to those gathered, a symbolic motion that signaled the end to their meeting.

                Nearly skipping his way over to the prince, previous anger entirely forgotten, Alibaba practically tripped on his next step as he caught the ending trails of Hakuryuu’s conversation with the ambassador of Artemyra.

                “Apologies, I won’t be attending the festivities this evening. I think it best for me and my crew to rest after our travels, though I’m more than delighted at the invitation. I will be well to partake in them in the coming days of our negotiation.” Ever the eloquent one, he finished his statement with a polite bow characteristic of Kou and made off with the attendants he’d arrived with.

                  The Balbaddian prince deflated almost instantaneously, the corners of his mouth turning down, his posture slumping marginally. It made sense; Hakuryuu had to be tired after the long journey by sea, especially without time to properly clean up or get his land legs about him. He supposed it was probably for the best that he rest up, especially if he was planning on participating in the days to come. Of course, it still came as a sore disappointment to wait on the reunion he’d been anticipating, perhaps even more so than he’d realized.   
  
            But now was his golden opportunity to finally take care of whatever stomach bug was ailing him, so perhaps it was all good timing. He’d get himself right as rain, then join Aladdin and Morgianna for dinner and a little relaxing , already feeling a bit more comfortable with the fact that he was no longer the youngest one there and not the only unconfirmed.  
  
            His golden eyes swept around the room, everyone’s tone of voice having changed as they prepared for the famed Sindrian hospitality, though something strange seemed to tickle his senses as his eyes were drawn to the back corner, seeing Ja’far standing with one of the attendants, Kou garbed and looking to be dispensing some sort of news while the freckled man looked a bit troubled. It was one of Hakuryuu’s men, undeniably from the way he was dressed.

            Maybe there had been a bit more to the dangerous voyage than Hakuryuu let on.  He simply couldn’t help his curiosity as he slowly sifted through the crowd toward the two as they made their parting, though as Alibaba’s got deeper into the masses while they filed out, he found his belly protesting more sharply than before, following with a wave of dizziness as he huffed out through his lips.

            He was already second-guessing his approach, but the man he had been heading toward actually came to him first; thin, silvery brows cinched and a comforting hand lifting in greeting. Ja’far had always been attentive to Alibaba’s well-being since he’d first arrived in Sindria years ago. He was personally concerned with all of them; a very admirable trait to his character, despite his rigidness with the King.

            “Alibaba, are you alright? You’re looking a little unwell…” Honestly, being asked felt a little more embarrassing than he wanted to admit, but the cramping was subsiding a bit, allowing him to stand taller as he waved a hand dismissively in front of his nose.

            “I’m alright – I think I must have eaten something a little funny this afternoon. I think I’m going to head back to my room and just let it settle a little.” He could feel the sharp eyes probing him, but they softened in only a moment’s time, obviously taking his response as truth instead of a cover up to hide some other deep seeded reasoning. Alibaba was known to hide when feeling distressed emotionally after all.    
  
            “Alright. I’ll send someone to deliver herbal tea if you’d like. We have a particularly affective recipe for just this sort of thing.”  
  
            His head bobbed, pushing blond bangs from his face as he wanted to not appear pathetic in front of someone he respected. The offer was truly appreciated.

            “Actually, that sounds perfect. Thank you very much, Ja’far.” He was met with a smile, watching slender hands tuck back into the sleeves of his robes while the second in command took a polite step back to give him the space he appeared to need in recovery.

  
            “I’ll send a messenger to meet up with Aladdin and Morgianna. I’m assuming they’ll be waiting for you, so you just go rest and I’ll let them know you’ll be taking a breather until you’ve recovered.” Again, he nodded his head in sincere thanks, feeling relieved to be under such thorough care and feeling the warmth of the genuine hospitality.   
  
            He’d just take the night like Hakuryuu was doing and come back to the table new and fresh, ready to blow the socks of the Kou prince with his negotiation skills. He’d show them all where his true talents laid.  
  
            It was only by chance did he happen to catch the last snippets of conversation, apparently a growing talent he had as of late. Someone else had caught Ja’far’s attention and queried something about a seating change or something similar. It would have been of little consequence until he heard the title of the prince he’d just had in mind.           

            “Sir, you think it would be wise to perhaps move him a little further down? Just out of respect for not knowing his status of hierarchy…” The hushed response he purposefully caught in attempt to snicker at Hakuryuu’s situation only proved to turn everything on its head in a matter of seconds.

“No need. We were actually just informed that the prince was confirmed an alpha two months ago. He should be comfortable in that spot so long as he had no issues today.”

 

-

 

                Despite Alibaba’s original intension to retreat for the evening, he was staying only long enough to guzzle the stomach soothing tea, burning his tongue in the process, before promptly bursting out into the night. Morgiana and Aladdin were not far behind, the finalis quick to pick up on Alibaba’s distressed scent and finding him fervently lapping a goblet of cranberry wine.

                “Can you believe it?!” Alibaba proclaimed with incredulity, slamming the cup down atop the table as it sloshed over the golden rims. Neither Morgiana nor Aladdin needed to inquire as Alibaba readily continued.

                “An alpha- an _alpha!_ ” He cried, bringing taking two large mouthfuls of a fluffy pastry bread before washing it down with yet more wine.

                Aladdin was grabbing Morgiana’s hand and raising it into the air in a celebratory manner then, eyes sparkling and face alight with joy.

                “Congratulations, Alibaba-kun! I knew you could do it!” He cheered, though Morgiana’s narrow eyes were giving Aladdin a curative look before shaking her head slightly. Aladdin looked a bit puzzled and somewhat hesitant before both he and the redheaded girl turned tentative attention back Alibaba as he notably bristled, whipping the goblet away from his lips to bark at his friend’s rather insensitive assumption.

                “Not _me!! Hakruryuu!!”_ Tears beaded his lashes, honey amber eyes watery with pure frustration before he lolled his head forward to drop it atop the table; the resounding thunk causing the plated contents to shift and clink. Alibaba remained still a moment before softly whining and lifting a hand to bashfully rub his now smarting forehead.

                Morgiana came forward, awkward when it came to comfort but always ready to make a charming effort.

                “It’s alright, Alibaba-san. Being an alpha doesn’t mean much.” Her reassurance was accompanied by a little twinkle of encouragement in her eyes, Alibaba returning her gaze reluctantly before dejectedly looking away once more.

                “I don’t want to hear that from you…” He moaned, Morgiana appearing a bit puzzled before Aladdin was patting her arm in reassurance.

                “It’s not helpful to hear that from another alpha, Mor-san.” Aladdin explained before he was taking charge of cheering up his friend, grinning brightly and peering at Alibaba from below. “But Mor-san is right, Alibaba-kun! I’m a beta and I don’t have trouble interacting with women or authority!” It took a moment, but Alibaba was moved enough to peek a glistening eye out from beneath the haven of his arms.

                “…I guess…” He admonished softly, Aladdin finding that victory enough as he giggled jubilantly and tossed his arms up.

                “Good! Now let’s celebrate your first day of negotiations being over! Teach us how to mingle, Alibaba-kun!” If there was anyone who could pull Alibaba out from such a pitiful state, it was Aladdin. Morgiana also reassured the blond prince that his scent was exceptionally nice smelling that day, something Alibaba wasn’t entirely sure he understood but thanked her for the pep talk nevertheless.

                They made merry through the evening, dancing, singing, drinking, eating, and for a time, Alibaba’s illness remained dormant. He became cheerfully drunk, dancing with almost anyone who asked and demonstrated that he was, in fact, not so terrible at it as others may have assumed. His sword play was elegant and light footed, and Morgiana had trained him a little. Coupled together with a good beat and the inhibition of spectacle entirely ineffective, Alibaba was putting on a decent display all things considered.

                It was through the graces of his two close friends that he made it to his bed chambers in the Green Sagittarius Tower, flopping down onto the plush bedding with a sigh of serenity before winding his arms around one of the cushions; nuzzling flush cheeks into it and falling into a contented slumber.

\--

                It was early. He could tell by the lack of lighting through the small window he had that pointed toward the inner courtyard for the tower. Damp, morning coolness clung in the air, typical for the island climate, even this far away from the sea. 

                He did not feel cool though. In fact, that was part of the reason he’d woken; his skin sticky with a thin sheen of sweat and his pulse pounding in his temple. If this was a hangover, then it must have been a hell of a powerful wine he had the night before. His flaxen head lifted, feeling brimmed with lead while he moaned in protest to the sensation, his cheek peeling from the saliva dampened pillow. 

                _Water_.

                His hand fumbled for the beaker he knew was waiting, half full at his bedside. It was a handful of seconds before the emptied vessel, clacked it back down to the carved, wooden end table and was reaching instead for the pitcher beside it; upsetting the mountain of cushions he was resting in as they tumbled in a soft avalanche to the floor. 

                God, he was hot. He peeled his bangs away from his forehead, patting his cheeks after he all but drained the entire pitcher of water. Even while his belly sloshed with the sheer volume he consumed, he felt it wasn’t enough. 

                A fever – perhaps brought on by the cramping he’d felt last night, he could truly have come down with full-blown food poisoning. But the curious thing was that he didn’t feel any severe urgency to run off to the bathroom; no more than the normal sensation of having to pee after a night of drinking.

                And of course…there was the matter of what was between his legs, but that was also normal, particularly upon first waking up. Ignoring the tent of fabric, he went back to what seemed more immediately pressing; namely his urgency to pee, drink more water, and cool down from this uncomfortably persistent heat in his skin

                It took quite a bit more concentration than he originally anticipated to simply pee, though he was sure it had at least _something_ to do with the partial stiffness. He didn’t feel the kind of relief he hoped for, and when he eagerly cupped another mouthful of water from the basin provided in the lavatory, it felt far better to splash his face and douse himself than to swallow it.

                It was an almost uncomfortable heat that radiated through him in pulses. He’d never imagined Sindria to be a country with such a rapidly changing climate, but upon further inspection, it didn’t appear as though it had changed much from the previous day of exceptional environment as was expected of tropical weather.

                “Damnit…maybe I’m allergic to something…” He murmured to himself, feeling as though speaking aloud helped to keep him sane for the time being.

                Although he felt somewhat guilty, he was using the near entirety of the basin to completely soak himself, the cool water soothing the burning of his skin and providing momentary respite from the fire of the morning.

                Although it had been nigh unbearable upon first waking, after rinsing himself down and laying his nude body across the cool marble floor, humming a forgotten song from his childhood to pass the time, Alibaba finally felt well enough to dress and ready himself for the morning negotiation. It certainly wasn’t the greatest thing to look forward to, but it was to be provided with a bountiful breakfast and a leisurely start to another day of discussion. Alibaba could always muster an audience for good food. Readying himself, he was taking a moment to look over his image in one of the reflective surfaces provided in his room, fiddling with the fluffy gold of his hair before cupping his flush cheeks in slight disdain.

                His appearance seemed strangely provocative, as though he’d awoken from a night tumbling in the bed pillows. Puffing his cheeks, Alibaba would reluctantly admit he knew well he did nothing of the sort, but he supposed he didn’t mind the suggestion.

                It was the chiming of the tower bells that had him scrambling from his room, skidding to a stop and darting back inside to locate the red rope he decorated his neck with before dashing back out toward the White Aries Tower; tugging on a shoe as he did so.

                Hopefully he wouldn’t be the only one stumbling in a bit late. He’d been so caught up trying to calm his strange condition this morning; he’d neglected to keep a close watch on the time.  But alcohol had been flowing heavily the night prior and he was not the only one to partake by a long shot. Despite feeling confident he wouldn’t be the only one, he still skittered around the halls, feeling his body temperature rising a bit again as he could only attribute it to his rushing. He’d dealt with fevers during political practices before and he knew he could handle it, but it was best to seem as well as he could before stepping inside. He’d just keep the water coming and go light on the food.    

            Once the large doors were in sight, he took just a moment to ground himself, slowing to a near halt, straightening out his distinctly Balbaddian garb as the fabric had slipped a bit from his shoulder and hair was still fairly unkempt. A few pats took care of that, followed by some deep breathing to settle his heart rate, though something in the air seemed to stop him from completely settling down. Perhaps it was nerves, knowing he would have to deal with any waves of nausea or other conditions that may arise should it worsen during the meeting.  
  
            ‘ _Focus, Alibaba. You can do this. Just don’t think about how your body feels, focus on your duty_.’  
  
            With a whisper of encouragement to himself, he finally pushed the doors open wide enough to slip through, stepping passed the threshold to the nearly fully manned table. King Sinbad had already begun the formalities of starting the discussion, his voice carrying well, and all attention on him as they had paused in their breakfast to respect their host.            

            Easy. He could just slip to his seat, excuse himself softly if he needed and then-  
  
            The words stopped, the air in the room became thick enough to cut, every single head in the room turned, as if on a swivel, until every living soul was staring directly back at him in utter silence. Alibaba froze solid; feeling his face pale for a fraction of a second, then flush a deep red as his skin positively radiated.

                Had he….interrupted something crucial?

                The biting silence lasted for only a moment longer, though it felt excruciatingly drawn out as Alibaba’s heart rate was suddenly spiking; thundering against his rib cage while his knees felt as though they were going to buckle at any moment.

                That was when Ja’far, standing beside Sinbad, was slamming a hand down atop the table, expression wound so tight and eyes blown wide as he spoke wildly at a high volume.

                “ _Sinbad-sama, would you please excuse me for a moment_!!” He did not wait to see if the violet haired king granted him pardon and was marching over to the stunned blond, his steps so hasty they were seemingly leaving trails of dust in their wake.

                “Alibaba-san, a word!” Ja’far chirped forcibly, pulling the amber eyed prince from his daze and taking his arm by the crook of his elbow to tug him out of the doorway and into the hallway. He turned back to offer an acrid smile to the tenants of the room and especially those who had risen from their seats and even taken a few steps toward them.

                “Please pardon the interruption! Pay no heed to this matter and continue discussions as normal~!” He cooed before promptly slamming the door closed. He was leaning all his weight against it, centered in the palms of his hands and remained petrified in such a position.

                Alibaba had absolutely no idea what was happening.

                “J…Ja’far-san…?” He attempted meekly, and jumped when the white haired man pulled away from the door to turn to him with the same smile from seconds before; so sharp it could slice granite in half.

                “Alibaba-san~! Are you feeling well? You don’t look so good.” He was leading Alibaba quickly down the corridor, arm protectively wound around his waist to keep him upright and well directed with his weak knees; ever the motherly figure.

                Alibaba failed to perceive the alternative to Ja’far’s tension, his head far more muddled and the fever seeming to return from the morning, although as they continued down the passage and away from the room packed with alphas, he was finding a bit easier to breathe. He couldn’t help the flush to his cheeks at being so quickly discovered.

                “Ah…yeah, I haven’t been feeling too good recently, to be honest. Was it really that noticeable?” He inquired bashfully, never keen on looking weak or irresponsible before his respected elders.

            “Absolutely.” The abrupt response was almost enough to make Alibaba jerk, cringing as he still shuffled to keep up, fingers digging into his side as he could feel tension billowing from the silver haired official…not that that was all that rare considering Ja’far’s position in Sindria.  But was him being late and looking unwell really all he had done to evoke such a response? Even Ja’Far looked far more irritated than he would expect in a case like this.   
  
            “I….um…I’m sorry. I assumed I could just kind of ride it out… I didn’t want to miss the negotiations for a fever-” He could see Ja’far shrugging some fabric over his nose, making something clench in his stomach in worry. Was there something really dangerous going around?! “Sh-should I be worried?”  
  
            The hesitation that followed made some of that red flush drain from his cheeks.         

            “No, it’s just best that you get some rest if you’re feeling feverish. This morning is going to be more casual anyway, so you don’t need to be concerned with missing much.” Alibaba wasn’t so easily fooled. He was, generally speaking, considerably perceptive, especially when it came to tongue in cheek politics.  
  
            “Shouldn’t I be there the-“  
  
            “ _No_.”

                Alibaba was taken aback at the abruptness of Ja’far’s response, blinking rapidly as he was met with a stern look that dissolved into a small smile as sincerity began to show. “I promise I have your best interest in mind.” Despite Ja’far’s earnestness, the desert boy still couldn’t shake the apprehension even with his steady trust in the ivory haired man.

                “I think it would be for the best that you rest for now. You wouldn’t want to further worsen your health and afflict the others with the, ah, condition you have. I’ll send a few attendants to assist you if need be.” Ja’far was all formality then, Alibaba entirely at odds of what to make of the situation and feeling as though he were being led in circles, like a puppy told to urgently chase his tail.

                “Um…okay…” he stammered, knowing well by then that there was something else entirely that Ja’far was concerned about, yet utterly incapable of discerning what.

                Appeased by Alibaba’s compliance, Ja’far beamed and lead him along at the shoulders with a skip to his step, back to his quarters which were, coincidentally, far more isolated than the other guests. He nearly shoved the blond into his room, Alibaba stumbling to catch himself before turning around meekly.

                “Ja’far-san, do I really—”

                “Please do not leave this room, for your well-being as well as our guests~!” Ja’far interrupted and did not wait to hear out his inquiry, hand encased in his sleeve pressed fitfully to his nose with that overly sweet smile on his face. It was the last image Alibaba got of him before the door was brusquely closed in his face.

                Stunned to stillness, Alibaba didn’t move, gaping at the door in complete bafflement as the skittering footsteps of the freckled man echoed away down the corridor.

                “...What the _hell_ just happened…”

                Regardless of what he thought of the situation or what was really happening, he suddenly had a lot of free time on his hands.... though not a lot of free space. He looked across the expanse of his quarters; not small by any means, but there was very little he could get done cooped up in here other than lounge.

                Glancing to the door with a frown, he slowly picked his way back to the pile of cushions he’d disrupted this morning, piling them back up with a bit of breathlessness. He could feel then a little weight of his weakness. The fever probably had not subsided, though he was sure with a little medicine, water, and rest he would be feeling better...assuming this wasn’t some sort of rare disease they were quarantining him for.

            He shuddered softly at the notion, though finally leaned down to peel off his boots and climb back into the soft mound, burying his blond head with a light groan of both defeat and comfort at being back in the inviting tumble of cushions. 

-

                He did not feel better.

                In fact, as time passed, his temperature seemed to steadily rise, and rather rapidly at that. He was drinking as much water as his stomach could handle without popping, though he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of being completely parched and deprived.   
  
            An attendant had come, just as promised, though it was hardly an interaction at all. A rather scrawny man with a piece of fabric tied over the lower half of his face had opened the door only enough to slide in a tray of food and what looked like herbal medicine before promptly slamming the door shut, not even making eye contact as Alibaba had lifted his head from the bedding to gaze over at the intrusion curiously.   
  
            With a small flush, he lifted the corners of his shirt back up over his shoulders, having been steadily shedding pieces as he only became warmer. He tried to blame the length of their interaction on his state of dress, though something stronger told him it had to do with this mysterious illness.

            It only felt like a nail in the coffin when he heard something scrape in front of the door outside, then the handle of the door jingle slightly as he realized an outside barricade was being erected.   
  
            “No way… H-hey--!” he almost stumbled off the bed, dizzy and less than steady on his feet as he traveled to the door and the tray of food before it. Placing his hands on it, he gave a small shove, eyes widening to find his assumption was true. “Hey!” he called again, hearing footsteps and scuffling still just outside the threshold. “Don’t lock me in here!!”  
  
            A pause, then a strained voice, presumably the one of the skinny, young male guard. “I’m sorry – I-it’s orders. It’s just so you won’t – be disturbed. But if you need anything, someone will be outside the door – S-so please just rest!”

                Surprisingly…he felt slightly better that he wasn’t being abandoned, though it was still little comfort in such a drastic situation. Taking a step back, his brows furrowed at the tone in which the man spoke. What the hell was happening?!

            “Can you tell me why I’m being held in here?” he tried, though the response was routine, as expected. 

            “I’m sorry, I can’t – can’t discuss. Please understand it’s for your safety.”

             Panic was slowly seeping up his spine, eyes sweeping back around the ornate bedchambers as his breathing quickened, heat still throbbing through every inch of his skin. Was he contagious? Had others caught it?? What of Aladdin and Morgiana? He had been around them just before beginning to feel ill.

            He couldn’t expect any answers lying around the cushions while they piled things in front of the door to keep him in. He had to find out on his own.  

-

                To say tensions were high would be an insult to the true description of the atmosphere Hakuryuu had walked in on when entering the negotiations room. He had thought something in the air had seemed odd when he first stepped into the White Aries Tower, a lingering scent that he couldn’t quite distinguish.

                He thought little of the matter and assumed it a passing trifle before he was all but assaulted with the aggravated aura the moment he walked in. He did well to keep face, stiffening only slightly and feeling the hair at the back of his neck bristle. He was used to situations such as these when dealing with his family at home, unfortunately, though it worked to his advantage when such affairs arose elsewhere.

                He was incredible at reservation and composure when the time called for it.

                But that certainly didn’t dampen his curiosity as to why every alpha in the room looked as though they wanted to burst from their seats and storm the palace. It did not go unnoticed that Alibaba was absent as well, something the blue eyed prince felt a desire to inquire upon though intuition advised him that he wait.

                Focusing was difficult but not impossible. If anything, Hakuryuu took it as an opportunity of an exercise in composure. He did well, as expected, though he could not entirely ignore the underlying sensation that lingered.

                Were he to be honest, it felt as though every alpha was entering a rut.  

                When their discussions had finally come to a close nearly three hours later, Hakuryuu had intended to seek Sinbad’s counsel but consequently did not need to as the King was approaching him of his own accord.

                “Hakuryuu.” He addressed casually, smiling and comfortably dismissing Hakuryuu’s urgency to pay his respects.

                “Sinbad-sama; I didn’t think I’d done anything substantial to gain a private conversation with you.” Hakuryuu’s humble reply was acquainted with respectful bow of his crown, though as Sinbad chuckled jovially, the Kou prince’s demeanor loosened and his stance lost the rigidity of formality.

                “It’s hardly private~ And besides, we’re familiar with one another enough to drop that stuffy way of speaking, aren’t we?” At Hakuryuu’s abashed smile of recognition, Sinbad was dropping a warm palm atop his shoulder to pat amicably.

                “I know, I know. It’s in your nature,” He amended. Hakuryuu made to speak, drawing a breath before Sinbad raised a finger to interrupt. “Alibaba-kun; am I right?”

                Dark lashes fluttering at being so easily read, Hakuryuu straightened a bit before quickly regaining his poise and nodding.

                “Yes. I was hoping to find out why he was absent from this morning’s meeting…” He was quick to press his fist into the palm of his hand in his empire’s gesture of promise and deference. Sinbad was bowing his head in acknowledgement, plum hair spilling over his shoulder before he stepped to the side and gestured with a sweep of his arm to the white haired beta who had been standing beside him all the while.

                “I believe you’d best ask Ja’far the details.”

                The one in question, though he seemed very open to Hakuryuu being inquisitive, appeared tentative to be the direct source of information on the matter. To be honest, he appeared...frazzled. No doubt it had something to do with the change in mood that happened at the start of the meeting, but did that have anything to do with the absent prince of Balbadd? 

                “Yes – ah, first-” With a quick dart of his eyes to the side, one of his underlings immediately came forward to receive orders, his voice soft and urgent. “Please check to ensure Alibaba has a few more guards posted in the hallway until I can properly assess the situation.”

 _Guards_?

                Had he been attacked?! 

                Alarm rose slightly in Hakuryuu’s gut, eyes shifting from Ja’far to Sinbad, though the look he received in return did not seem urgent. Why would there be any need for guards on his room? And the fact that he was absent…was it for his safety or others? The boy had a knack for holding things back with a façade of being carefree.

                His mouth opened to ask again with a bit more insistence, but he was stopped once more before he could muster the questionings.

                “Hakuryuu-san, if you’d like to follow me…I think perhaps…it’s a situation best shown than explained.” The words were almost weary, but carried almost a comically disbelieving undertone. It eased him slightly, honestly just perplexed then what Alibaba could have done to create such uproar. He didn’t seem to have any trouble making waves, that was for sure. 

                The journey to Alibaba’s quarters certainly wasn’t as suspenseful as he had assumed it would be. Surely, Hakuryuu wouldn’t deny his curiosity only continued to heighten with every step, but much of that felt like a bizarre ignition to his instincts as alpha; like a buzzing current electrifying otherwise dormant senses.

                He was a bit antsy by the end of it, feeling like he could bounce where he stood and looked about as an incredibly delicious smell was ostensibly emanating from the dew dropped columns of marble and the vivacious jade leaves of the vines that spiraled around them.

                Upon arriving at the entrance of Alibaba’s chambers, it was a bit disconcerting to see there were, in fact, a few guards stationed there, low ranked betas by the looks of it, all adorning some sort of protection around their nose and mouth; be it a barrier of cloth or their own hands. Hakuryuu didn’t seem to understand, his heart beginning to thunder while the scent was only growing stronger and all the more delightful.

                For a moment, Ja’far approached them as was expected, nothing appearing amiss as he was stepping before the door, locks and barricades removed. Such hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Kou prince, apprehension coiling in his gut as he had noted that detail specifically.

                “Alibaba-dono is inside…?” Hakuryuu asked tentatively, feeling as though his eyesight was sharper than before for whatever reason. Ja’far peered over his shoulder at him, a sleeved hand covering his nose and mouth before turning to face forward and knocking twice out of courtesy. There was a pause and for a moment, Hakuryuu anticipated the door to open and a fluffy haired blond poke his head out from behind. No such thing happened, however, and ever the keen household that he was, Ja’far was taking it upon himself to open the door himself and rushed inside, only to come to a screeching halt just four paces in.

                Although Hakuryuu was not as urgent, he was stepping in after the sharp eyed beta and observed that the chamber was quite vacant and Alibaba was nowhere to be found. Knotted expertly around the column of the bed post was the corner of a sheet, dangling over the sill of the window and as Ja’far rushed to the opening to peer over, it became apparent that Alibaba had utilized the oldest tactic of escape ever known; having fashioned a rope out of the linens. 

                “ _SHIT!_ ” Ja’far was cussing loudly, shockingly uncharacteristic for those only having known him as Sinbad’s right hand and catching Hakuryuu entirely by surprise. He was marching over to the guards, demanding explanation and receiving an extremely timorous reply that they had been so focused on _not_ smelling him, they had entirely missed him leaving altogether.

                Ja’far was all but ripping his hair from his head then, Hakuryuu having had enough of being left in the dark.

                “What is going on?” He demanded, feeling half on edge while the other half of him felt ready to nearly burst out laughing; the scent evoking the most bizarre spectrum of emotions. He lifted his nose into the air and took a deep breath, creating a trill down his spine before he snorted and shook his head, his nose tickled by the aroma.

                “It…It almost smells like a _rut_ or something—” his remark was disbelieving, but Ja’far was whipping his arms out in distress.

                “That’s just it!! It’s _not_ a rut!! It’s a _heat!!”_ He cried, thrusting his fingers into his hair and mussing it about in a desperate yet futile attempt to calm himself.

                Hakuryuu’s eyes narrowed, endeavoring to make sense of it yet only coming to one, impossible conclusion.

                “What...?”

                Ja’far was nearing the end of his wits.

                “ _Alibaba is an omega!!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len - Thank you so much for picking up our story! We absolutely love Alibaba and Hakuryuu and decided to provide a oneshot, but seeing as our story is nearly 100 pages now, we've decided to split it into a few chapters haha~ Please leave a comment on your thoughts!! We would greatly love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It…It almost smells like a rut or something—” his remark was disbelieving, but Ja’far was whipping his arms out in distress._
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s just it!! It’s not a rut!! It’s a heat!!” He cried, thrusting his fingers into his hair and mussing it about in a desperate yet futile attempt to calm himself._
> 
>  
> 
> _Hakuryuu’s eyes narrowed, endeavoring to make sense of it yet only coming to one, impossible conclusion._
> 
>  
> 
> _“What...?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Ja’far was nearing the end of his wits._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Alibaba is an omega!!”_

                With quite a bit of gusto, a sharp, loud outburst of a sneeze erupted from the young desert prince. A hand was coming up to pick at the fabric around his mouth as he cringed heavily, wanting to peel the damp fabric away, but for now, it seemed in his best interest it stay.

                His nose was awfully sensitive to any smells wafting his way at the moment; leaving him dizzy and weak, so he opted for covering up with a large, cloak-like bundle of fabric. It was undoubtedly the fever, causing him to burn up beneath his coverings, but he’d rather remain hidden than let anyone see his pathetic state, especially if something dangerous was going around. He didn’t want to be the cause of an epidemic, but he wasn’t going to be locked up in his room without answers, either

                But, damn…things had proven much, much harder to deal with once outside the confines of the palace. Edging closer to the market, he found it a struggle to breathe properly as he traveled deeper into the mass of people. Not to mention he seemed to have everyone’s attention, as inconspicuous as he was attempting to be.

                Despite the activity of the city streets, speckled with vendors lush with substances of many varieties, it felt as though nearly every eye within range of sight stopped and turned to him as he walked by. The buzz of conversation that carried across town would hush for a moment as tough he were encased in a thin veil of silence; his chest tingling with unease as he made certain to keep his gaze forward.

                _Ugh_ …he was really feeling out of it now. Panting breaths rustled the fabric over his face, steps uneven and his need for cool water heightening once more; anything to take the burn out of his skin. More faces passed by, but he had yet to realize some people were even beginning to trail him. In fact, he couldn’t seem to concentrate on any individual in particular until one finally addressed him, pressing a hand to his shoulder and inquiring directly if he was all right.

                Oddly, he felt the urge to sink into their hold, complete stranger or not. He hadn’t even gotten a real look at their face or who they were, but he mustered the will to mumble softly that he was fine before pushing onward; the area of his body where they touched him seeming to simmer.

                _Shit_ …

                He needed to find a place to sit down. This was becoming too much for him to handle and clearly he was causing a scene just walking about. He hadn’t even looked in the mirror after the meeting. Did he have some sort of physical symptom that was alerting people? Purple dots on his face or yellow eyes?  

                A shaking hand lifted as he finally staggered off his path and nudged open the door to a small pub of sorts, entering the cool, darker space to stave off the nauseating pulses of overstimulation to his senses. Too many people, too many smells. He needed a dark corner and some water. He just didn’t realize he’d nearly sat in someone’s lap while trying to find it. 

                “Woah-”

                The voice startled the honey eyed boy, Alibaba immediately jerking upright as he’d barely rested a thigh against them before realizing his blunder and hastily sprang up to put distance between himself and the stranger while muttering a stuttered apology.

                At least, distance was his intention until an arm was winding around his waist and pulling him right back down. He was giving a yelp of surprise, his spine locking right up before his cheeks were blooming with red and he was bursting into a broken spew of many pardons; expecting to have invited a brawl with some rough and tough soldier feeling slighted by his carelessness.

                It wasn’t until the stranger was laughing heartily that Alibaba took pause in his rambling, not even having realized he was breathing hard until that moment.

                “Hey, hey, rel _aaax,_ sweetheart, no harm done~ No need to apologize. Goodness, you’d think you’d committed a felony for expressing some passion.” The words were soothing and fluid, melodic even and it didn’t take Alibaba peeking abashedly over his shoulder to identify that the voice belonged to that of a woman.

                With his luck, he had expected a vision of someone less than pleasant to look at but was honestly surprised and at a loss for words to discover she was, in all actuality, striking.

                He recognized her; an attendant of the ambassador of Artemyra.

                Unable to bask in her beauty for fear of being discovered, Alibaba rapidly averted his gaze and pulled the cloth a bit higher, his body bunching up in her lap as he fitfully swallowed his voice.

                It appeared his poor luck remained as his trusty talent.

                “Huh… I could have sworn you were a girl by your slight frame and pretty eyes…” She mused aloud, trying to get a better look at him as he fitfully hid his face from view and tried with fruitless efforts to slip away from her. Her hands, however, clapped his thighs a bit, remarking lightheartedly and with little regard for Alibaba’s desire for freedom.

                “But these sure aren’t a woman’s hips~” She chirped, but Alibaba was already squirming wildly against her, scrambling from her hold and nearly face planting into the floor before clumsily picking himself back up. His fabric had been skewed, dipping in areas that felt suddenly far more exposed and inflammatory than before.  It felt as though ever eye in the tavern was on him, and honestly, that wasn’t a far off assumption. It was a crowded and cozy place tucked in the corner of the market place which started the strip of entertainment amenities and pleasure merchants.

                Needless to say, it was one of the worse places he could have happened upon, despite the enticing encounter with the ambassador’s attendant.    

                She had thick hair and heavily lashed eyes, which had no qualm at all moving up and down his frame, even still half swathed in the thick fabric. The air admittedly felt good, but the feeling of exposure was nearly too much under her gaze.

 

                He found he couldn't make proper eye contact without feeling dizzy and breathless. She was certainly very beautiful and exuding confidence. He knew little of the country other than trade policy... And that it was a complete matriarchy. Men were the caretakers and women held strength and respect.

                "You've got a nice shape for a husband~ Normally stronger builds are required for good rearing, but I prefer the softer, feminine types."

                Despite the precarious situation he found himself in and the waves of weakness that shook him, the stabs he felt to his pride at being compared to a 'soft female' were too much to ignore.

                "I’ll have you know-" he bit down, flushing hard as his voice cracked slightly, though he persisted for sake of swallowing some of his humiliation.  "I'm a practiced s-swordsman."

                Her light, almost pastel purple eyes only seemed to fill with more intrigue, arm shifting as she clattered a resting weapon at her side. 

                "Are you? I'm a spear wielder myself. One with royal training, in fact~" Her plump lips curled in a playful manner, feeling sharp and predatory, but lacking any sort of malice. She, somehow, was honestly pursuing him, something he normally would have been giddy with were the roles reversed.

                "Have a seat." In a quick flash of movement, her spear had jutted directly from her side, aiming low as Alibaba responded quickly, though still too sluggish to stop the advance. It expertly pinned the trailing edge of his cloak to the ground, tugging him forward as he promptly lost balance and practically stumbled right into her lap, the entire disguise peeling away to expose his flushed, toned body in its entirety. It was well-played and intentional, though the change of aura in the room was happening in a rippling wave as he felt the woman beneath him stiffen slightly as well, followed swiftly with another dizzying pulse through his body.

                It felt like he was responding to some invisible aggressor, something with impeccably horrible timing. He could only feebly palm at her shapely legs to try and right himself, panting against her robes.

                "I -- I have to go ---

                She didn’t abide his breathy request, though did draw back to give a somewhat quizzical look, smiling in perplexed amusement as Alibaba weakly squirmed in her hold. 

                “Go? So soon?” She teased, making the assumption that Alibaba was, potentially, putting up a show of resistance for sport. As it appeared, however, eager onlookers were beginning to close in on the two of them, the scent overwhelming like waves of the sea, Alibaba ripe for the picking. She was taking notice and stood then, mindful to keep Alibaba close to her frame as she spoke softly to indicate privacy.

                “Why don’t we move somewhere else, yeah?” She hummed with a wink and was quite startled when Alibaba mustered a surprising amount of strength to push free from her, wobbling a few steps away before whipping a hand out in front of him, fingers splayed while the other raised the cloth he’d all but floundered to gather over his mouth.

                “P-Please don’t come close, I’m very s-sick!” He yelped, feeling short of breath and dizzy even as he spoke.

                She remained still, observing him with wide eyes before her lashes fluttered as she blinked rapidly; parroting softly.

                “Sick…?”

                Alibaba nodded fervently, head bobbing and fluffy gold hair tumbling around his cheeks that were stained red. He stepped back a little more and drew the cloth a bit higher over his face.

                “Th…That’s right. Apparently I’m very sick s-…so it’d be best to let me go--” he had to avert his gaze from hers, feeling as though he would stare into them endlessly if not and his knees would buckle for his body to collapse right into her. Honestly, falling into her arms felt incredibly inviting right about then, which only made his heart thunder wildly.

                It was a soft tinkling of giggles that interrupted all thought, Alibaba stilling as he at first thought his ears were deceiving him. When he hesitantly peered up at her, he affirmed that she was, indeed, laughing. Her fingers were pressed eloquently to her lips, lashes clamped shut as she did well to compose herself after a moment. Alibaba was, needless to say, at a loss for words.

                “Oh, sweetheart~” She cooed, unable to swallow another small laugh between her words. “You’re not sick.”

                Alibaba all but gaped at her, staring wide eyed in utter bafflement as she had dismissed all his fears with nothing more than a laugh and a twinkle to her eye. Though he wasn’t inclined to believe her, something about her disposition left little room for argument. Elation and relief flooded him, all anxiety of illness ebbing away as a warm and delicious flush was sweeping over him. He pressed a hand to his chest, eyes glittering hopefully.

                “I’m not?”

                Honestly, he almost looked like a child waiting to be bestowed a treasure; failing to take note that the scent of his euphoria became increasingly more apparent as fear had left him. Her eyes flickered fondly over him, charmed and taking in a deep breath as her pupils were blown wide.

                “No, honey. You’re in heat.”

                ...Heat?

                He felt a jolt through his chest at noticing her pupils then; dark and slowly beginning to fill much of her lightly colored iris. An alpha in this state was almost impossible to ignore, no matter the hierarchy. But he just couldn’t make sense of her wording, even as he staggered, eyes glazing a bit while he fitfully pinched his nose against her inviting scent. 

                “N…no – ah – That’s not –” His head shook, eyes clamping shut while a hand reached out to steady himself against the table. Somehow he was feeling much more affected by his instability while not panicking. But this warmth was unbearable, causing him to tug subconsciously at the front of his loose, desert clothing.

                “Only o-omegas can-… I’m not-” Shit, he was feeling that deep thirst again, his golden gaze finding itself drawn to her as she inched closer still, slinking protectively between him and those that had gathered nearby. Wait…why were there so many? He was slowly beginning to feel a bit suffocated, his breathing deepening and eyes softly watering as he was overwhelmed. 

                “S-sorry – The s-scent is too strong – I – I need air-”           

                An emotion akin to recognition was evident in her gaze, having tapped into his perspective as it seemed and she did not make to snag him as he stepped back. Such could not be said for the others that had been observing and drawing nearer as Alibaba’s aroma grew stronger.

                When she did not move, another stepped forward, a rather burly man with a noticeable pelt of body hair protruding from the neck of his shirt.

                “If you’re not making chase, I sure as hell am. I haven’t come across an omega in _decades-_ ” he crooned and extended a thick and shaggy arm forward to latch around Alibaba’s considerably more slender forearm.

                Alarmed, Alibaba hitched a breath and made to pull away, but despite being well muscled himself, he was nigh helpless against the vice grip; alpha pheromones and the mingling waves of his heat making him weaker by the moment. His arm was freed, however, not seconds later as the woman (whom he still did not know the name of), was promptly detaching it and baring him off with a stern look.

                “Hey now, you can’t just—hey!!” While preoccupied with the husky man, another was diving in from the side, providing no verbal warning and nearly managing to snatch Alibaba in their arms, if it weren’t for the Artemyra woman lunging a muscled leg forward to catch them in the abdomen.

                And just like that, a mob scene broke out. As though it had been the splintering restraints of a damn that finally burst under pressure, the tavern was an uproar of activity, some ducking underway of the chaos while most were making their way toward the center of attention.

                Alibaba was not going to wait to confirm if what had transpired was simply jest or reality. With every bit of remaining strength and the powerful propulsion of adrenaline, he scrambled to his feet and darted to the exit, bombarding the doors and nearly tumbling into the cobblestone streets of the town square.

                He made no effort to pinpoint direction and simply ran, the surrounding vendors watching in awe as Alibaba ran by, voice echoing along the alleyways as he nearly screamed as he ran; a stampede of pursuers hot on his trail like a rush of wild animals.

                Truly, the scene was quite comical in a way, and if Alibaba had the luxury of time and safety to reflect, he would have never imagined himself running full tilt from the prospect so many suitors; at least half of them female and beautiful to boot.

                But the situation was not funny in the slightest. He could hear the crashing and shouting from behind him, even the signs that others from the street were joining in the pursuit. Why the hell was this happening?! And the sluggishness in his limbs... Alibaba knew he was only going to make it so far before he caved. That terrifying thought was what kept propelling him forward, though his mind was beginning to experience momentary white outs every now and again.

                This wasn't real - this wasn't happening! This was an elaborate prank, one just made up to poke fun at his unconfirmed status.

                Even as he coached himself as such, his eyes began to well up as his chest heaved; throwing down a barrel behind him clumsily to try to slow his pursuers. 

                Ja'far was right. He should have trusted the confinement was for his own good. He never should have left the mountain of cushions or the cool pitcher of water. He should have sat out his fever, ate his tray of food, and slept until these disturbing sensations left him. But now he was going to be caught and either felt up or torn apart by a mob of strangers chasing him through the streets of Sindria. 

                “I—I’m not an omega---!! I’m not—!!” His voice broke again as he cried out in denial, but the crowd persisted and he found he wasn't getting to the palace walls fast enough. Dizziness struck him like a gong and he felt a whine escape his throat in protest as he stumbled, scraping hands and knees on the stone architecture of the alley he’d ducked into; nearly crumpling to the stones.

                As if someone had been lying in wait for that very moment, arms were circling around him and hoisting him up and backward into the shadows of the side street. Panicked, Alibaba began to thrash, pathetic as it was, voice cracking as he cried out in protest before a pale, calloused palm slapped over his mouth; effectively muting his voice.

                In a blind panic, the blond whipped his head from side to side, freeing his mouth enough to unhinge his jaw and doggedly sink his teeth into the fleshy muscle and tendon of their hand. He easily drew blood, the metallic taste pooling against his lips as he refused to unlock his jawbone until he was released.

                With an impressive amount of composure, the assailant barely reacted aside from a definitive stiffening of their body against Alibaba’s and an exceptionally well repressed groan of pain behind clenched teeth. Alibaba pleaded they would free him from their hold but found they had skillfully maneuvered their position to suddenly rip their wounded hand from Alibaba’s mouth despite his perseverance.

                His respite was fleeting for just as quickly as they had pulled their hand from Alibaba’s blood stained mouth, another was whipping up in its place; this one hard, cool to the touch and somewhat rough against the flush of Alibaba’s cheeks.

                “It’s _me,_ Alibaba-dono, calm _down!_ ” The hushed barking accompanied the distinctly wooden palm that had taken place of the fleshy one, unfazed by any further gnawing the amber eyed prince may have tried in his hysteria.

                Hakuryuu couldn’t deny he was rather impressed at Alibaba’s strength despite having found him at such a state of weakness. 

                The flustered boy was caught staring wide-eyed back as the younger prince who held him down with hand pressed over his mouth. Many emotions coursed through him as he panted against the wooden limb, taking a few moments to settle enough from his panic to respond. 

                It felt pathetic, but relieved tears began to flood his lower lashes, unwillingly springing forth as he came to the full realization it was someone here to defend him rather than tug and call at him. 

                Who knows what would have become of him if he hadn't run into the scarred, Kou prince. Likely it would have been a public spectacle, his skin crawling at the idea and hands gripping at the fabric of Hakuryuu's sleeve. He slipped his mouth from underneath the hard palm after the recognition in his face had been confirmed, though he couldn't even get out the apology he wanted to make.

                His nerves were still fraying with panic, on the fringe of what felt like a cessation as his body and mind weren't obeying how he needed.

                "I -- I have to go back -- H-Hakuryuu-- I c-can't run-"

                Hakuryuu had not a second to spare Alibaba any expression at all as the first surge of pursuers were breeching the brink of the alley way; easily having tracked the desert boy’s flowering scent despite efforts to lose them.

                Yelping, Alibaba was nearly clamoring atop the shoulders of the blue eyed prince to escape them, but Hakuryuu stepped forward regardless and with a wave of his wooded arm, quick as a whip and barely a blur, a trestle of thick, spidery roots spotted with leaves were bursting from the stone and rising upward in a spiraling coil of flora.

                It barricaded their escape route well enough for the time being, and knowing there existed no time to spare for error, Hakuryuu turned and promptly hefted the honey eyed boy onto his shoulders in a piggy-back and started to run as fast as he could manage.

                He would not admit it outwardly, but in that moment, Hakuryuu greatly envied the strength of Morgiana to carry three times such a weight with notable effortlessness. Arguably, however, Hakuryuu was not fairing too poorly himself. Adrenaline spiked his potential and the scarred prince was hurdling obstacles and scaling levelled rock and stone on his path back to the palace.

                There was a small moment in which the comedy of the situation came to light and Hakuryuu spared a breath or two to chastise the blond for his reckless behavior and his spectrum of taste as they’d nearly been taken out by a number of eager alpha assailants; all of varying sizes, ages, and genders. Alibaba, eyes beaded with tears and face flush in humiliation was immediately snapping back that it was painstakingly obvious he had no choice in the matter and a cockle of bickering ensued.

                They were dodging close calls and evading calamity by a breath on too many occasions to be comfortable, and just as quickly as the hilarity of the debacle came, it was gone as Hakuryuu felt Alibaba’s blubbering quips go silent and his tanned arms coil tighter around him in desperation to keep firmly attached. The Kou prince swallowed whatever barb he had prepared for the golden haired King candidate and immediately refocused on getting them to safety.

                 Alibaba was quaking against him and nothing about that was appropriate to mock. 

                They were slowly losing some of their pursuers, perhaps due to the fact that stronger alphas had joined, but Alibaba had not relaxed in the slightest against Hakuryuu’s back; tensing any time there was a slight stumble or voices and scents got particularly close. He generally would have fought being carried, especially with the prince he was so competitive with, but both the reality of the situation and his physical limitations, as well as the fear of what would happen should they fail kept him from complaining or loosening his grip even slightly.

                It was strange to have Alibaba quiet and compliant, though Hakuryuu was sure it wouldn’t last for too long. He’d make sure he’d get them back safely.

                The blond lifted his head when the great walls around the palace were finally in sight, some of the palace guards already collected as, no doubt, Ja’far had ordered them out to find him. He buried his head in shame once more, cheeks hot; unwilling to make eyes contact with the search party, or perhaps unable to as he made a small sound and shuddered.

                He hadn’t realized in his panic, but as he took a moment to do a bodily inventory in a pitiable attempt of equanimity, he was struck with another searing wave of embarrassment, stiffening and leaning as far back on Hakuryuu’s shoulders as he could manage without falling off. He might have felt the pain of running before, but honestly, all he could think of was escape. Now, however, being carried and pressed so close to the body supporting him, he couldn’t ignore the stiffness between his legs; resting against the toned back of the Kou prince. Hopefully the ornate fabric he wore had muffled the sensation some, but he was absolutely certain that Hakuryuu was aware.  
  
                “I --- I’m r-really sorry – H-Hakuryuu I didn’t notice --- I d-don’t know why this is happening –” he stammered, wiggling his hips back to hang further off and not make contact, but his arms were shaking and legs weak, his senses seemingly muted ever since he’d been lifted while the sensation of melting had been tugging at him despite his fears.

                “Be quiet – just concentrate on your composure.” Hakuryuu’s voice was firm but not unkind, his attention directed quite obviously at getting Alibaba inside and closed off from unwanted contact. For a number of paces, Alibaba did well to follow Hakuryuu’s order, keeping his head ducked down and pressed to his back with the flush of his cheeks staining red up to the crest of his ears. After a time, however, Alibaba was becoming only increasingly aware of his arousal and continued to try and separate his body from the blue eyed prince.

                Hakuryuu, however, was not so accommodating then as it was only becoming more difficult with Alibaba’s weight shifting further and further back; their center of gravity shifting off balance and nearly causing Hakuryuu to stumble backward at one point.

                “Alibaba-dono – you can’t lean your weight back like that, I can’t carry you,” the Kou prince scolded, sending a rather soft scowl over his shoulder. Be it a number of obvious possibilities or simply coincidence, Alibaba’s manner of shyly peering over Hakuryuu’s shoulder, all flustered and timid was strikingly charming.

                “But...if I don’t, then…” he appeared too humiliated to voice his concerns and Hakuryuu’s heart ached a moment for the golden eyed prince. He let out a breath, a bit miffed but in no way unwilling to accommodate. He was taking pause, lowering himself to the ground and unwinding his arms from Alibaba’s legs to drop him gingerly on the marble pathway. Alibaba peered up at him, his eyes conveying confusion and the far off beginnings of panic, though his trust in the Kou prince outweighed the actual possibility of being abandoned.

                Again, Hakuryuu’s heart ached at his honeyed gaze, unable to name the sensations associated with it and thus completely dismissed it. There were more important things to attend to.

                Once finally detached, Hakuryuu stood and turned, bending down on one knee to scoop Alibaba up in his arms differently this time, bracing his forearm beneath his knees while the other curled around his back. Once properly hoisted, Hakuryuu pressed onward once more, gaze firmly forward and appearing unfazed by the more intimate manner of carrying the dazed blond.    

                The look on Alibaba’s face immediately relayed the stab his pride took at being lifted in such a manner, though the favor of not having to be in such a precarious position against Hakuryuu kept his lips sealed shut. It didn’t stop him, however, from quickly pilling some of the looser clothing he was garbed in around his hips to hide the tent there, nor did it stop him from burying his face from sight, toward the center of Hakuryuu’s chest.

                This was the worst – what had he done to deserve this kind of hand in life? If the accusations of being an omega weren’t enough, being chased down like an animal and being carried by his junior only further nailed the lid of the coffin securely shut. He’d be the laughing stock of Sindria, no doubt. He groaned softly, his skin a constant rose hue with everything at hand, though he did little else, just wanting to get inside and out of site.

                “Prince Hakuryuu!!” He was hailed by a far off guard, one that had come to recognize the situation as he quickly redirected and approached hurriedly. With the green-trimmed robes he adorned it felt safe to assume he had direct orders from Ja’far to join the search for the missing Balbaddian prince. His eyes flickered to the tense mass in the dark-haired alpha’s arms before extending his own, seemingly unaffected by the hormones Alibaba was already exuding, despite Alibabam  being early in his heat.

                “Thank you very much for your assistance—I promise to handle everything with care from here. I can escort Prince Alibaba back to his room.” Perhaps he’d been chosen to search for his disposition and seeming resistance. A beta, perhaps?

                Alibaba lifted his head slightly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, tensing fractionally as he seemed to be assessing the situation himself. He couldn’t very well tell who was acting and who was not, suspicious of nearly anyone after his explosive morning.

                Hakuryuu, be it having felt the manner of tension that Alibaba’s body exuded in his arms, or perhaps the scent he was giving off, did not immediately hand over the desert native and hesitated a moment or so before he was gingerly bowing his head in respects.

                “With all due respect, I will take Alibaba-dono back to his private quarters. I would feel more comfortable seeing him safely delivered.” He responded, his voice, as always, donning the perfect lilt that balanced respect and command in a smooth tenor. The attendant looked a little at odds before he was straightening, wanting to appear perhaps a bit more useful and trust worthy.

                “It is of no risk nor trouble to us. Ja’far-sama would be ashamed if he knew we inconvenienced you further in negligence of our duty. You can leave Alibaba-sama in our care without worry.” To anyone else watching, it would have been obvious that he was sincere to his word. Alibaba, however, was not in a position that allowed the indulgence of such a perspective. His hands gripped a bit tighter against Hakuryuu, the fluttering of his pulse heightening while his breath became shorter and more rapid in succession.

                 As though he had dealt with diplomatic matters of refusal a number of times, and perhaps he had, Hakuryuu handled the matter with such grace, it was a wonder he had a tendency for bratty behavior when too long accompanied with the Balbaddian. It was perhaps a testament to the familiarity of their relationship.

                “It is neither an inconvenience of mine nor negligence of yours. This is a personal desire of my own and I’m sure Ja’far-dono will fully understand. I will deliver Alibaba-dono to his quarters and I will wait there with him until he is properly secured.” He gave another bow, that which was met with an even deeper bow of the attendant as they were quick to insist he need not further explain himself, both as an ambassador prince of a respected Empire and a newly acclaimed alpha. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care about offering obeisance despite his political standing or status of hierarchy.

                With that, Hakuryuu continued onward and made his way toward the Green Sagittarius Tower with Alibaba still securely clutched in his arms.

                Of course, it had been a desire of Alibaba’s to brush off Hakuryuu’s assistance and go with the guard, if not just to prove he still had some independence. He also didn’t want to trouble him after such a dramatic rescue, caused entirely by his own mistrust of Ja’far’s orders. He’d be apologizing for that later.

                But of course it put his mind much more at ease to be brought back by someone he trusted entirely, even if such trust was something he would normally keep to himself to spare him the repercussion from a stroked ego. He finally began to unwind just slightly once they were inside the walls and making way up the dew dropped granite stairs leading to his own quarters, but even as he softly announced he could walk the rest of the way, he was dismissed the same as the guard had been. It was helpful; once his tension began to ebb away slightly, he found his dizziness beginning to return, causing him to become a little more boneless in Hakuryuu’s hold; his breathing a little deeper and his head cloudy.       

                Something was relaxing him further than just the safety of the palace walls, though he couldn’t attribute it to anything other than a faint fragrance as he breathed in slowly, senses tickled delicately and limbs softening.

                The door opened before he knew it, Hakuryuu giving a light breath at their arrival as well. Suddenly Alibaba’s feet were beneath him and he was staggering toward his mound of pillows, now righted by attendants; his water and food replaced. He would worry about apologies later. With shuffling steps, he made a beeline for the cushions, now relishing in the fact that his door would be barricaded and guarded as he pushed his body right into the plush bank, burying himself almost entirely as he bit hard into his lip.

                It had all been terrifying. He couldn’t shake the feeling of paranoia yet, taking comfort in Hakuryuu’s presence even if his guilt was still knotted and alive. If this was hormone related, he just didn’t know who he could trust anymore, not even knowing himself the extent of the changes that would happen. He’d never paid much mind to the warnings for omega heats, brushing them off as something that occasionally happened to select women…and rarely for unlucky men.

                “Hak-”

                “Prince Hakuryuu.” Alibaba had just been lifting his head from the plush bedding to address his friend still present in the doorway before another voice spoke. Another male, this time older, though someone just as professional and unperturbed by the situation as the last. He had to blink to make out his face, only really noting a thick beard before confirming it was another stranger.

                “Thank you again for your assistance with Alibaba-sama. You can return to your own business now. We’ll be sure to keep him safe and secure while Ja’far-sama handles the rest.” Alibaba’s golden eyes flickered as he could already see Hakuryuu gearing up to dismiss the guard until Ja’far arrived, though it seemed his actions were anticipated, causing the guard to step forward, drawing him in a little closer as if to divulge something secret.

                “We’ve been asked to keep any alphas out of the vicinity for now. Your composure is really admirable, but I imagine it would be much more comfortable away from this.”

                What? Hakuryuu wasn’t struggling…he wasn’t even reacting at all from what Alibaba could tell. He’d been completely professional, completely in control since he’d come to his aid in the alleyway by the market.

                “Not to mention…” There was a small clearing of his throat as his voice pitched lower, but it was impossible not to hear with only the three of them in the room. “It may not be long until Alibaba-sama can’t control the hormones himself. He won’t really be able to tell who he’s…offering too.”  
  
                That made ice flood through every vein, his lungs suddenly feeling as if they were constricting, palms springing with a cold sweat despite his heated skin. He was going to get _worse?!_ Not only that, but be so out of it that he would actually offer his body up to people?! That – there was no way that was possible. He shrunk back more so into the cushions, eyes wide, a muted panic written all over his face as he was at a total loss at what to think or feel in this situation. There was such a great fear in anticipating losing all control…and only having strangers surrounding him, all too eager to take him up on the unwitting offer.

                “Th-that’s --- I-----I wouldn’t-”

                Alibaba’s voice appeared to have little influence as the officer only flickered his eyes in his direction before refocusing on Hakuryuu once more, his head slightly bowed to indicate privacy.

                “We want to provide Alibaba-sama the best comfort possible during his heat. As a new alpha, I’m unsure if you’re aware yet, however, when an omega enters their heat, an alpha-”

                “I am aware.” Hakuryuu was interrupting him, polite yet firm, as was characteristic of him; the attendant bowing respectfully. Hakuryuu wore a contemplative expression, turning over the possibilities, the pros and the cons before he was letting a long breath go and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. “Alright. I understand. Ja’far-dono most likely knows well what would be best for Alibaba-dono so I’ll trust his judgement and leave him to your care.”

                Even if it was unnecessary, Hakuryuu softly bowed his head with his respects, the attendance meeting it with an even deeper bow of his own before speaking formally. “A thousand thanks for your cooperation, Hakuryuu-sama, and even more gratitude do we offer for returning the third prince of Balbadd safely back to the palace. We will be diligent in our care of him so you needn’t worry.”

                Hakuryuu nodded, saying nothing more despite most likely having much to say, and turned to make his leave.

                "Hold on--" Alibaba's strained voice was more urgent, stumbling out of the pile of cushions back to the floor as he wobbled, though was adamant in making his opinion known. When both eyes looked to him, he hesitated, feeling the sudden pressure of making a selfish request, but after meeting the dark-haired prince's gaze, he was given a slight boost of confidence. 

                "I trust Hakuryuu - He's done fine -- even directly carrying me, he didn't flinch!" His posture was corrected as he focused hard on making himself appear as unaffected by the multiplying waves of heat and dizziness as he possibly could. "Everyone else has been covering their face when talking to me....and I sort of feel better having someone I know nearby-" His words were carefully chosen, being so new to everything that was transpiring, though also wishing to respect Hakuryuu's choice to refuse. An even smaller part wanted to prove that Hakuryuu just didn't have those alpha instincts despite his supposed hierarchy. Maybe they had been mistaken about the both of them.

                "If you have a problem with it, then I don't mind being alone - but maybe he can help to sort of snuff this out with his djinn." His face lit up as the idea struck him, being a surprisingly quick and ingenuitive thinker when put on the spot. "It's a life djinn, right? Maybe you could work something out to heal this -- o-or interrupt the chemical process...or something." The excitement had seeped into his voice, causing him to reign it in a bit as he swallowed thickly and looked to them both with furrowed brows and an anticipatory expression. 

                He also couldn't help but notice the guard had taken just the slightest step back where Hakuryuu had not.

                For a moment, it seemed like the guard was going to refuse, his expression hesitant and uneasy, but it was Hakuryuu who broke the silence; his posture shifting as he lifted his wooden arm to press a hand to his chin in thought; mulling over Alibaba’s suggestion before responding.

                “Althought I doubt there’s little that can truly quell an omega heat, I know the healing qualities of Zagan can at least keep some of the symptoms at bay; perhaps until Ja’far-dono and your other attendants can provide better care.” Hakuryuu suggested, the attendant caught off guard as he wasn’t exactly used to handling proposals. He gaped rather uselessly at the both of them before stepping back and giving a bow of excusal.

                “My apologies, I will need to speak with Ja’far-sama about the matter. Ultimately, Hakuryuu-sama, you are free to do as you wish within the realm of Alibaba-sama’s wishes; I’ve only been advised to keep you informed and aware of the situation per Ja’far-sama’s requests.” As it looked, the beta was becoming a bit overwhelmed, presumably due to many factors indeed, but the pheromones of Alibaba’s oncoming heat were no joke; it had permeated the room and was easily billowing out into the corridors and courtyard.

                “I will entertain Alibaba-dono’s company in the meantime. You needn’t overexert yourself, I am capable enough to leave if it comes down to it. Please take your time, Ja’far-dono is a very busy man.” Hakuryuu replied with ease and fluidity, watching as the man made his exit and both Alibaba and Hakuryuu were left alone.

                After waiting a moment or so, the blue eyed prince turned to the desert boy and just barely caught the tail end of Alibaba’s knees buckling. He pitched forward, just managing to catch him before he was face planting into the marble floor. He had forgotten that he was not the only one with an impressively stubborn desire to prove himself.

                “You don’t have to keep doing that.” His chastising was low and less than half-hearted, little more than a comment as he gingerly hoisted Alibaba back onto the mattress and laid him into the plethora of cushions which he gratefully sunk into and nearly disappeared within; a feeling of concern sparking inside the empirical prince once more as Alibaba fell silent.

                Again, it seemed Hakuryuu’s continued presence had eased Alibaba’s hysteria somewhat, though it was something that could only last for so long before his true nature surfaced. Truly, if it somehow endangered other people, Alibaba would continue to force his own composure, to swallow the situation and act as if all were as normal as it could be. However, within relative solitude and mainly only his pride at stake at this point in the play by play, the façade was cracking. Shortly after disappearing into the cushions, though his daze reigned his response somewhat, distinct blubbering bubbled up from within the little fortress; the estranged prince curling in on himself as he whined loudly and hiccupped into his hands.

                “I --- I’m an  _omegaaaaaa_ -” The realization had come sharply to him, striking through every illusion or aspiration he ever had of himself as a dominant, alpha male. How could he possibly continue going through life as the most submissive in the hierarchy?! He knew nothing of omegas, other than they were nigh irresistible when going into heat….and you never wanted to cross an alpha who had already claimed an omega.

                He didn’t even have a girlfriend, let alone anyone he could just up and allow to make a claim on him sexually. He knew it wasn’t mandatory, but didn’t most omegas mate for life?!

                “I-I’m not ready for a wife!!! I’m not – not even  _dating_ anyone!!!” The wailing continued, outright ignoring the fact that Hakuryuu was standing just beside the bed as he indulged himself with a messy breakdown.

                The concern Hakuryuu had for the blond had almost immediately disappeared as the Alibaba he knew well emerged in a fussy fluster and a familiar whiny voice. Though he would keep it entirely to himself, relief washed over him as he heaved a heavy sigh and let the tension that had locked his muscles to ease out of him. Folding his arms, he watched Alibaba with a somewhat unimpressed expression though did not take any measure to discipline him.

                “You don’t _need_ to take a wife, Alibaba-dono. Omega’s aren’t _slaves,_ you know.” Alibaba didn’t seem to hear him, or perhaps didn’t take what he said to heart as he was curling his arms and legs around a large elongated pillow, squeezing it tightly as he whimpered into the plush fabric.

                Rolling his eyes, Hakuryuu turned to walk over to a chair positioned on just the otherwise of the night side table, easing into it with a huff as he began to busy himself with the ornament in his hair. If he truly was going to utilize Zagan, he would need to wait for Ja’far’s order, lest there be an issue with such an idea.

                He had felt a little sorry for Alibaba, especially when the blond had desperately fought for his company in light of being left to deal with the unknown by himself, but as it were, he was worried for naught. Alibaba was much himself, blubbering and rolling about in the mountain of pillows in absolute disdain.

                “It isn’t so terrible a fate, you know. Perhaps it could shed some perspective for you.” He winced, bringing forth his hand which he had forgotten had been bitten by the omega and bled quite a bit from the wound. He’d forgotten all about it, having gone unnoticed by others as well considering Alibaba’s overwhelming scent drowned out the stench of blood.

                "Easy for you to say, you cocky brat!!!" Alibaba had popped out, launching one of his cushions far beyond reach, face red and tear stained as he had been busy with his self-pitying and despairing over his newly assigned role. He, however, was sharp enough to note then Hakuryuu gingerly tending to his injury. He eyed the blood, having to remember how, in fact, he was injured, before wading his way out of the cushions once more, at least to come to the edge of the bed despite shakiness. Wiping his eyes and nose, he refocused on the grievance.

                "Hey....is your hand alright? I wouldn't...I wouldn't have bitten so hard if I knew who it was." Swallowing thickly, he searched the scarred young man's expression, brows drawing in with guilt and concern, though he was confident that with Hakuryuu's talents, he could manage just fine. 

                "You can heal it, right?"

                Lifting a brow as he raised his gaze to Alibaba’s rather pathetic one, he snorted somewhat, earning a rigid glower from the blond as he was already feeling very vulnerable and wouldn’t stand for being laughed at, despite how amusing his teary eyed, snot covered expression truly was. Humor was a good tactic to hide the compelling charm Alibaba unwittingly had over him in that moment after all.

                “I can’t utilize Zagan on myself that way. I’m using my own power so it cancels out.” Alibaba was immediately placated, the rather doe-eyed expression back on his face as he timidly listened and observed Hakuryuu from a short distance within the safety of his haven of pillows. “The best I can do for myself is recreate using Zagan; like my arm.” He lifted the other, flexing his fingers once then twice before letting it fall back to his side.

                “Don’t worry about it.” He reassured, folding both hands in his lap calmly before peering back down to at his injured palm; splaying his fingers out to inspect the damage at its fullest. “…you have a mean bite, though.” He said it with an odd fondness to it; impressed even.

                 Sitting back gently, Alibaba watched his hand for a moment, wiping at his nose once more with the back of his hand and calming down from his emotional explosion with this new distraction. It was more helpful than he realized having Hakuryuu’s calming presence as a support, though he couldn’t help but note that the burn in his body was starting to intensify once more.

                He picked at his clothing, letting out a breath to try and clear his head.

                “You’d bite pretty hard too if people were trying to pin you down and undress you in public.” He scooched back a bit, entering the large mass yet again, though it was to retrieve the cold pitcher set beside them, making his way back to the edge of the bed to present it outward, suppressing his own thirst as he licked his lips then pressed them together. 

                “Here. Rinse it with cold water. You should dress….” He trailed for a moment, eyes glazing, fingers loosening on the pitcher as he slumped, though he had just enough sense of self to not drop it. This wave was worse than the others. His stomach cramped, toes curled and the breath felt like it was being rung out, like he’d run a long distance as a spike of warmth prickled over his skin. But for a moment, he couldn’t remember what he was doing, remaining perched on his knees with his head down; blinking blearily as he drew in a lungful of air against the sensation of slight suffocation.

                Something smelled really good-

                Hakuryuu was quick to lift himself from the chair, rearing forward to slide his hand beneath the pitcher and cradle it in the palm of his hand before Alibaba pitched forward a second time and actually dropped it. 

                "Alibaba-dono, just lay back-" he instructed, though for a moment, his body was going rigid before immediately shuddering as an upsurge of aroma was crashing against him like the waves against a sheer cliff face. 

                He had to steady himself, roughly shaking his head before sniffing determinedly and extricating the pitcher from Alibaba's fingers to place atop the night side table. 

                "Your duty right now is to rest. Don't focus on me or- it will only become more troublesome for yourself." He cursed at the hitch in his voice mid-sentence. He was fresh to the alpha hierarchy but he was no fool. 

                Alibaba was an omega in heat; his  _first_  heat. And Hakuryuu was the only alpha in proximity. The amber eyed prince was starting to respond to him as a natural correspondent to the hierarchy. The blue eyed alpha knew it would be best to catch a fresh breath of air if he was to keep the omega company without making rash decisions influenced by pure instinct. 

                "I'll be back." He promised evenly, taking the risk of cupping his hands against Alibaba's sun-kissed shoulders and pressing him to the sheets below. There was no conflict and Hakuryuu successfully plucked his hands from the blond before turning and stepping out of the room. 

                Alibaba only acknowledged with a small hum, gradually coming out of his daze and laid back as told. He had flicked his eyes to the entrance while he settled in, Hakuryuu disappearing from sight as the door was shut and the hallway guards with their face masks came to attention.

                Just the act of opening the door had its impact, but the guards had been carefully selected, leaving little worry they'd ever act on any instincts they may have been getting in response to the mating scent.

                It truly appeared Hakuryuu was the only one spared the overwhelming urges, though the size of his pupils as he exited told a different story.

                Ja'far was not far off from the scene, having reorganized his men after searching for the prince, as well as still coordinating business relations with the other countries. He looked a bit frazzled, though his voice was low and calm when he happened to meet Hakuryuu a few levels down.   

                "Hakuryuu-san, how are you faring?" His grey eyes were already searching the face of the alpha, brows cinching softly in concern while hands tucked into his sleeves.

                "Were you looking to have a replacement in Alibaba's room? I imagine it's... getting little uncomfortable by now."

                With a small tilt to his head, Hakuryuu was humming in agreement, not so proud as to entirely dismiss the effects it was having on him yet not so humble as to discredit his composure. 

                "I've been bracing myself. It's Alibaba-dono's first heat so I expected it to be extreme. Zagan's floral scent isn't doing much to help. But I can manage." He reassured with a small nod. 

                Ja'far, however pleased he was for the Kou Prince and his presence, still appeared a bit troubled; his expression thoughtful and somewhat woeful as he looked off past Hakuryuu. The blue eyed alpha cocked his head, easily picking up the aroma of discontent from the beta. 

                "Ja'far-dono...?" Hakuryuu inquired softly, catching the white haired man off guard before he was quick to dismiss his mood with a shake of his head. 

                "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned for Alibaba." He explained and although Hakuryuu assumed there was more to his expression than general worry for the desert boy, he did not press the matter. 

                "Mm... Perhaps it would be best if you visited Alibaba-dono and explained to him his situation a bit more. He seemed to have rather archaic assumptions about omegas and their heats." Hakuryuu punctuated his statement with a demur cough, earning a laugh from the freckled commander as it was no surprise that Alibaba wouldn't have known anything of the omega status; seeing as he obviously assumed he wasn't possibly one himself. 

                "I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea. And to answer your inquiry from earlier, yes; I permit the use of Zagan on Alibaba if it will help his situation. I trust you, as does he." Ja'far's words held much heavier meanings than the conversation alone implied, pressing a hand to the Kou prince's shoulder. Hakuryuu took it to heart and gave an earnest nod of his head; straightening his back and squaring his shoulders.

                "Thank you." 

                Ja'far smiled, withdrawing his hand back into his sleeve and giving a little satisfied huff. 

                "Well then, shall we?"

                Ja’far, this time around, did not cover his face as before, having been a bit more braced for the hormones coming from the omega’s room, though he didn’t discipline his men at all for doing so themselves. In fact, he preferred they take any measures possible to remain unaffected.

                He gave a small rap on the door with his knuckles out of courtesy, then heard the small squeak of a response before he gently swung the handle in. It was certainly…far more potent than the last time he’d seen Alibaba, though not irresistible for a beta such as himself. He simply cleared his throat, noting Alibaba was sitting up stiffly, eyes wide, face red and hands bunched at the fabric draped over his hips. He appeared as a puppy might when caught doing something it was taught not too. 

                Assumptions were easy to make, but he wouldn’t voice them, nor would he even blame Alibaba in the slightest for making any sort of move to relieve himself. It was probably getting to be a bit much to handle with composure, even if the Balbaddian prince was trying his best.

                “Alibaba, how are you feeling?” He opened, voice even and a small smile on his lips while he took a step forward, to which the tanned boy was quick to sit up taller, scrambling to present himself a bit more decently, though it was clear discomfort was overtaking his limbs. 

                “F-fine – Just a little – um….hot, I guess.” He answered, flicking his eyes to the water pitcher he’d collected back into his bed. Ja’far knew more than just temperature was bothering him, but again, he simply nodded and plucked up the tray of food that had been delivered to the guest quarters, bringing it over to his side. 

                “I’ll make sure to have cool water on hand for you. You should have something to eat in case your symptoms get a little more intense.” The tension that presented itself in his gold eyes was anticipated, leaving a good opening for the freckled man to explain more about the situation. He was certain Alibaba was eager to know even if he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he was an omega directly.

                The beta was no stranger to such a situation, having come across a diverse few of them in his lifetime with Sinbad and their travels across the seven seas. As an exceptionally influential alpha himself, Sinbad had crossed paths with an omega or two, and certainly a handful of betas in their first heats. Admittedly, Alibaba was the first male omega Ja’far had come across, but not the first male to be drawn to an alpha off instinct.

                He knew that first hand.

                “I thought you may appreciate the bit of knowledge I have about these circumstances, seeing as this is all entirely new to you.” Ja’far chose his words carefully, no wanting to offend Alibaba, nor provide too much of a hint that they were entirely aware of his situation.

                Turning over his shoulder, he was motioning to the Kou prince with a nod of his head, Hakuryuu easily understanding the indication as he was reaching behind to unclasp his halberd from the strap he had it secured in at his back; whirling and threading it through his fingers to rest fitted in his palm. He was tapping the butt end to the marble flooring and in a burst of jade and emerald, vines and leaves ruptured from thin air in a spiraling bloom; blossoms unfolding from helical little buds and climbing up along the side of the bed. They threaded into the blankets and along the cushions to attach themselves in little coils along Alibaba’s fingers and toes.

                “Hakuryuu is going to do what he can to help keep some of the symptoms at bay, though we will be honest, there isn’t much you can do to avoid your heat.” Ja’far spoke evenly and made sure not to honey his words. Alibaba was a straight forward speaker in politics and Ja’far would honor him with the same principle.

                “As an omega, your heat, and especially your first, will be very intense. However, contrary to what you may have previously assumed, your first heat doesn’t mean you have to pick a partner and stick with them. You _can_ ride out your first heat in solitude, but I will warn you, it will not be easy, and it will last far longer.” It was a blessing Hakuryuu was present; the soothing scent of the blossoms creating a small barrier to the alluring aroma Alibaba was emitting, abetting both himself and the blond desert boy keep calm.

                Alibaba had nearly squeaked at their presence at first, the vines tickling him slightly, but he allowed it to happen, the calming fragrance softening the edge of a much more potent one that he’d been drawn to ever since the two reentered the room. He was dazed, but he could understand, especially when the symptoms cleared fractionally. At least the air didn’t feel so thick anymore.

                “So – I can just not interact with anyone?” He tried to clarify, lowering his head a bit to maintain eye contact, though it was becoming increasingly hard to do that with anyone. “I mean like…i-in an…intimate way.” He made an awkward gesture of his hands coming together, obviously representing two bodies as his blush deepened for a moment.

                His body language was much laxer after hearing the news, the spark lifting from his nerves to learn this wasn’t something he had to be forced to do, though of course, he was still jittery about the whole situation. He couldn’t hide the way his face lit up, however, gaining just a small smile from the respected Sindrian officer, though again, he remained serious thereafter. 

                “You could...or more commonly, you could choose to bed with a willing participant. Someone obviously approved by you, just to relieve the heat and shorten it. It’s...incredibly hard for any omega to make it through a first heat without mating, though it’s not unheard of. It all depends on your personal feelings.”

                Again, Alibaba tensed slightly, gripping a bit at one of the vines around his hand, feeling a comfortable and continuous stream of Hakuryuu’s magoi as he spared him the smallest glance before turning back to the conversation; having to steady his breathing a bit.

                Have sex with someone…? He couldn’t imagine just up and choosing. Would…he even be okay with having that kind of intimacy with a stranger? Or was he expected to view it not as an intimate gesture, but more like eating when one was hungry. 

                “Ah...I...I’m not really sure I can….make that choice on the spot-“ He was too embarrassed to admit, he wasn't exactly close with many women. Not in  _that_ way. And his current state was a little more shameful than he really wanted to share with anyone if he could help it.

                Ja’far’s head bowed in understanding, the circlet tastefully pressed to the cream of his forehead dangling and glinting as it caught the light just right. His words nor his expression betrayed anything as he responded evenly, “I fully understand. It is not an easy decision to make when pressed for time and limited in ‘resources’ for lack of a better term.” If he had undergone a similar trial, presumably so, he did not elude to it in any other way.

                “You are not alone however, Alibaba. We are your friends and your peers and this is an entirely natural process you’re experiencing.” The words were firm and meant to instill a resolve within Alibaba if nothing else could comfort him. Even if Alibaba did not voice it, his demeanor communicated gratitude and Ja’far could feel the swell of pride within him. The blond felt so much like a son to him, it was an inescapable feeling.

                Smiling, he righted himself once more before casting his eyes to the blue eyed alpha. He gazed a moment, seemingly preoccupied with thought before quickly turning his gaze back to the amber eyed omega before Hakuryuu could inquire.

                “Hakuryuu is an alpha. He won’t be able to accompany you through the full duration of your heat; that I will say for certain. He has been an incredible asset thus far but it simply would not be wise.”

                Hakuryuu chose to remain silent, though his face donned the lightest rosy color.

                Golden eyes found blue. Hakuryuu’s gaze flickered, appearing a bit embarrassed in a surprisingly charming way as Alibaba perked, opening his mouth, though after just a moment of internal reflection he closed it.

                “Okay. I think I can handle it on my own, anyway. As long as I can keep cool, it’s not too bad.” He’d certainly suffered worse things. Perhaps not many quite as vexing or...really as unique, but he’d certainly survived much worse in terms of health and mental strength. He was forcing himself to speak evenly, but that was just it. He would force composure the whole way through to keep grounded.

                He’d considered protesting, announcing that Hakuryuu really didn’t seem to be a danger in the situation considering his disposition, but it would seem rather needy of him to request he stay despite discomfort that could potentially fall on his junior. More just the company helped to keep him focused on things other than the pulsing in his body, or the growing urge to touch it.

                He thanked Ja’far again, letting out a sigh of relief while he announced that, for now, he’d just be riding out the heat until the end. Even if it got a little worse, it would still be manageable, he was confident. With those thoughts in mind, he sat up straighter, pulled his loose clothing more decently around himself, cleared his throat and faced Hakuryuu fully, gesturing to the gentle plants that had wound only slightly around the ends of his limbs. 

                “If you’re feeling – uncomfortable, it’s fine if you leave. I can’t thank you enough for helping up ‘til now.” He cursed inwardly at the hitch in his voice, though found it increasingly difficult to keep a clear head the more he struggled to maintain eye contact in attempts to be civil. He blinked a bit of hazed wetness from his eyes, fixing his messy blond hair a bit to hide the fact that he couldn’t keep his collectedness consistent.

                Hakuryuu’s eyes had not faltered, despite Alibaba having to avert his gaze rather bashfully; something calling his attention to the omega other than the swells of heat and the aroma of arousal. The plants that had curled around Alibaba’s wrists and ankles were flowering beautifully and beginning to glow vibrant variants of reds, pinks and whites.

                “You don’t need to thank me for something like this, Alibaba-dono.” Hakuryuu’s voice was gentle, a sort of tone he hadn’t communicated with yet exactly and although the desert prince had purposefully averted his gaze, something in the lilt of Hakuryuu’s words drew it back.

                For a second, time slowed and honey eyes danced with baby blue as they held one another’s gaze, unspeaking as the change in atmosphere around them became momentarily palpable. Ja’far said nothing and remained a spectator, observant and analytical in silence before announcing his departure and pulling the two from their partial trance.

                Something had clicked, but neither knew what, exactly.

                And all at once, Ren Hakuryuu and Alibaba Saluja were entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len - Thank you again for picking up our story!! I really hope you all enjoy chapter two! Please continue to leave feedback of any kind, we love hearing your thoughts and what you think of the development.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For a second, time slowed and honey eyes danced with baby blue as they held one another’s gaze, unspeaking as the change in atmosphere around them became momentarily palpable. Ja’far said nothing and remained a spectator, observant and analytical in silence before announcing his departure and pulling the two from their partial trance._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Something had clicked, but neither knew what, exactly._
> 
>  
> 
> _And all at once, Ren Hakuryuu and Alibaba Saluja were entirely alone._

              It didn't take long before Alibaba had to lie back down, announcing he needed a little more water, fanning and plucking uncomfortably at his clothes. The quality of the scent had changed, leaving little choice for Hakuryuu but to stay back as much as possible while he utilized Zagan in however he could to cool the boy and fill the room with the scent of flowers.

              The heat was picking up rather rapidly and though it was certainly getting harder to breathe or sit still, the scarred royal knew it had to be worse for the blond, now trying to control his squirming while he breathed unevenly and practically clutches the pitcher to himself.

              The water was warm with body heat when it was retrieved from the omega to be refilled, hardly any remaining in the container. They both tried to distract one another with conversation, some parts more linear than the rest as Alibaba would trail off, waves of scent occasionally wafting off him and he would get especially squirmy, lifting a hand at one point to muffle a sound as he plucked at his clothing and just made a small clearing of his throat. His eyes had widened fractionally, obviously having made some sort of discovery that he didn't want to share.

              "Can-- can I have -- a change of clothes?"

              Oddly enough, Hakuryuu did not respond right away.

              Alibaba was to remain rigidly still where he lay, his heart fluttering in his chest as he awaited a response. When one did not come and a considerable amount of time to be allotted a reply had passed, Alibaba was hesitantly peering over his shoulder where Hakuryuu had taken to; sitting with a professional strictness to his posture.

              “Hakuryuu-?” He breathed inquisitively, but upon catching sight of him, Alibaba’s honey eyes were widening as he made a rather pathetic attempt to prop himself up. Hakuryuu spoke before he could inquire any further, something commanding in his tone that had Alibaba quaking at the sound of it.

              “Give me a moment.” He spoke low, his body hunched over while his fingers gripped the length of his halberd fiercely; fingers laced together and knuckles nearly white. His head was bowed, hair having tumbled over his shoulders while the gold of his headpiece caught dapples of sunlight and the inky ribbons were dangling from their purchase. His shoulders rose and fell in cavernous breaths of air, steady and even as thick lashes were pressed to the swells of his cheeks just slightly dusted with pink.

              Hakuryuu was making a visible effort of pure concentration and the scent that was billowing off him made it very clear as to what it was hey was attempting to control.

              After a moment, Hakuryuu’s lashes fluttered open, bright blue eyes somewhat glazed but only taking a second to sharpen and only a second afterward, he rose from where he sat and made his way over to retrieve a new set of clothing for the omega. If anyone had missed the relatively short instant in time that he needed to compose himself, it would have been nigh undetectable that he was affected at all.

              His scent, however, was not something he could disguise so well. He was an alpha, and a new one at that. No matter how desperately he wanted to, Hakuryuu could not withstand the alluring aroma of an omega in its first heat.

              He plucked up the first thing he deemed agreeable and returned to Alibaba’s bedside promptly.

              The approach was not as easy as it seemed, especially not from the omega's end. As Hakuryuu drew forward with the clothing requested, Alibaba's shoulders tensed, his hand came to clap over his mouth and nose. Tanned thighs clapped and squeezed together, a hand pressed between them while an unmistakable quip of a sound emerged from his lips before being snuffed out. His mortification would have been painted in red over his face were it not already flushed by a high body temperature.

              Alibaba was responding acutely to the scent of an alpha releasing mating pheromones, no matter how well disguised outwardly. He shifted his gaze, his line of sight just below eye level, trying to focus on the clothing held out to him while he panted through his fingers, though the color of his bright eyes had changed. They were becoming dark with pupils blown wide, his hips arching upward and toes curling as the vines assisting him coiled closer. 

              Even the creeping plants were making him shudder when he moved, his nerves feeling as if they were becoming more and more exposed by the moment. 

              "S-sorry ......sorry....." He managed out, heart pounding fast as anxiety slipped into his scent, knowing he was losing more control and very rapidly. He would desperately need to keep any strangers from being here if this was how he reacted to friends.

              Hakuryuu said nothing and simply took up his place back at the chair beside the bed. He sat down with such precision, it was almost painful to witness the amount of control he was truly exerting. Normally, generally speaking, Alibaba and Hakuryuu took to rather dark humor with one another, often teasing and goading, jibing the other relentlessly as boys often did when feeling familiar and competitive. But as it were, there was no room for humor anymore and though neither would openly admit, be it for the respect of their friendship or their pride as individuals, the scent alone revealed every secret;

              Alibaba was ready for Hakuryuu, and Hakuryuu was ready for Alibaba.

              As alpha and omega, it was only natural it would occur that way, but even so, it appeared neither had truly expected the severity of their arousal, and surely not for one another, despite the nature of their hierarchy. However, their bodies had finally betrayed them and not Alibaba nor Hakuryuu could disguise it any longer. It was becoming a testament to their will and they were not ready to admit they were fighting a losing battle.

              With raw determination, Hakuryuu remained steadfast, Zagan still steadily at work although it was a wonder it was doing anything at all. A part of him wondered even if the flowers that were beginning to bud around Alibaba’s toes and ankles, wrists and forearms were becoming an aphrodisiac under his own unintentional influence. He guttered his dark brows, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to rid such thoughts. Zagan would surely enjoy an underhanded ploy like that after all. He would rather not give the flamboyant djinn the pleasure.

              Alibaba had, presumably, taken to changing his clothing, rustling about the bed and shuffling a few cushions about as he wrestled out of the articles he had on. Hakuryuu could hear him, the friction of clothing and the muted hush of movement; a draw of breath, a hitch, a sigh, and another breath.

              And suddenly Hakuryuu was all too aware of what it sounded like and his wooden hand, flowering with little unknown blossoms was pressing to his mouth and up against the underside of his nose.

              “Alibaba-dono – I think – it would be best i-if I stepped out.” Truly it was magic he managed to utter anything intelligible at all. It was unlike anything he’d experienced and reading about it had been poor preparation indeed. He chanced a look at the golden haired boy, not knowing what he would see or how it would affect him.

               Alibaba just barely peeked out above the rich array of plush fabric and tassels, cheeks the rosiest of reds against almond skin, golden eyes glazed, lips parted as he panted and limbs a tussled array of quivering heat.

              He hadn’t managed to dress himself - laying half nude and swirled in colorful fabrics and flora.

              It appeared he'd made a good effort, but his limbs were becoming heavy and sluggish with desire, having held back incredibly for quite some time now. How many hours into his heat was he? Or perhaps it had even begun the night before and anxiety had kept him composed. But the facade had cracked and Alibaba's pride was becoming a much lesser force to stay his actions.

              His hand was between his thighs, his form naked from the mid abdomen down. One leg had found purchase against a pillow, propped up slightly before his fingers slowly drew away with a hiccup, revealing exactly what it was he had been complaining of just minutes before Hakuryuu dropped new clothing beside him, now thoroughly ignored.

              His innermost thighs were wet with something. It was slippery, even clinging to his fingers in a little strand of lubrication, though it hadn't come from his twitching cock, as hard and aroused as it was, exposed clearly with his missing clothing. 

              Alibaba's hormones, mingled with Hakuryuu's unique scent as a male alpha, had prepared him as a  _receiving_  omega. Despite omegas being the ones to invite sex and generally initiate mating by drawing in alphas, more often than not, the male would still top a female. A male omega being submissive to a male alpha was incredibly rare, indeed.

              The Balbaddian prince didn't seem to understand what manner of substance or lubrication it was, but it didn't appear he could particularly focus or really care. He was pulsing...in more ways than one. Just touching the area had sent a shock to his senses, one that sent his other hand wrapping around his length to squeeze as his arousal was far too much to handle without touching anymore. 

              He ached so badly, it made him moan in desperation just to squeeze while he turned his head against the pillow and let out a hot, huffy breath. "Ha--Hakuryuu-" His voice was just as shaky as his actions, overwhelmed and searching for the comforting presence to help him, though he didn't know in what manner yet.

              There was a loud clash as Hakuryuu’s halberd was dropped to the floor, clattering against cool marble as the Kou prince had released it where he stood. Both hands were free to raise up and over his mouth as he caught sight of everything he was not meant to see, or perhaps he was.

              His heart was thundering in his chest, beating rapidly against the cage of his ribs and sending an electrifying pulse through his body. He could feel every tick of his tendons, the sinew of his muscles straining, a hitch to his joints as he felt as though he could spring like a trap at any moment. The alpha within him was wide awake now, his pupils blown wide and breath ragged.

              Miraculously, he was holding off, taking only to staring at Alibaba with restrained hunger and wide eyes. It was the taste of blood that kept him grounded, his wounded hand cupped over his mouth and smeared with remnants of it acting as his one and possibly only anchor. He could feel the press of his erection against his thigh, the heat of it, the ache of the strain and honestly, he had never had such trouble with it in his life, but self-control would not help him; not anymore.

              He fervently shook his head, taking a shaky step backward while swallowing thickly and running his tongue along the plush of his bottom lip – he was salivating.

              “Alibaba-dono…” He breathed, feeling as though it was so quiet, the blond couldn’t possibly have heard. But he had, his ears trained for his voice, ticking against the smooth tenor and even leaning up to hear more. His voice alone made the desert boy shiver and Hakuryuu was feeling every thread of tension begin to snap one by one.

              “You don’t want this – you don’t want me-” it was his last effort, a firm reminder of who they were, where they were, what was happening. He couldn’t be the strong one anymore, and god only knew what within him thought Alibaba could take his place in that respect.

              They were a lost cause.

              The waves of alpha billowing off Hakuryuu had Alibaba squirming once more, turning his head into the pillow as his golden hair slid over his eyes like a sheer curtain and flowers were unfolding along his tresses. His fist tightened over his member, finally giving a tug, followed by a greedy moan as he wanted nothing more than to fully indulge in touching wherever he pleased. He wanted pressure, he wanted the warmth of another body against his to share the scorching heat of his flushed skin.

              He wanted the blue-eyed prince standing, shaking above him.

              But Hakuryuu's words had managed to dredge up his last shreds of self-awareness, bringing back an internal conversation he'd had over the last few hours, unshared out of sheer embarrassment.

              He'd contemplated asking Hakuryuu what he thought of sex, how he felt about the mating situation in general. He also wanted to request Hakuryuu personally make sure no one else would be allowed into his quarters, not sharing the same ease he felt with Hakuryuu in the room. But it had all felt terribly out of line, causing him to clam up, heart beating fast and eyes trained away while the heat and desire slowly swallowed him up from head to toe.

              He didn't have the capacity to explain now. But he'd give one last out for Hakuryuu, purely out of respect for his person and what he believed his ideas of sex were.

              "L-leave --- i-if you don't --- want this with me-" his voice was low, breathless while fingers pressed again between his legs and tugged his cock with a hot gasp.

              "B-but --- d-don't --- don't let --- anyone else in here-- I don't -ahhh-- want someone else-"

              Alibaba's confession struck him fiercely and all at once, Hakuryuu was gaining a resolve he was unaware he had any longer. He stepped back, body straightening before he was bending at the waist like a hinge in a deep and respectful bow. 

              "Well then." He acknowledged Alibaba's breathy relinquishing, allowing him passage to freedom and before he would let himself submit to the feral desire of mounting the desert Prince, he would take his leave. 

              With fluid rapidity, Hakuryuu pivoted on his heel and marched straight out; thrusting the door open before slamming it shut and bracing his back against it. He was sinking slowly down to the floor, head knocking back against the lacquered wood with eyes close and mouth open to draw in heavy breaths of air. All tension that had held him taught in composure had snapped and he was a mess of gooey pulsing limbs on the floor. It was not so safe outside but there was a wall between them now and the smell was significantly dampened. 

              He failed to acknowledge the guards though it meant very little as they had stationed themselves at a very far range from Alibaba's quarters; his omega aroma having only become stronger and stronger as time wore on. 

              The blue eyed alpha ground the pads of his thumbs between the bridge of his nose and his tear ducts, hoping the pressure would organize his thoughts. 

              He would not lie to himself, nor could he afford to, there was no point. He wanted Alibaba, and desperately so. His instincts had become carnal and sharp and although he had found himself attracted to the honey eyed blond before in other ways, he had never imagined it would develop into something so fierce and intimate so quickly. 

              It was easy to classify his affections as a natural response of their hierarchy; an omega in heat and an alpha in rut. However, Alibaba's last confession before he hightailed it from his bedside had left his heart fluttering giddily in his chest. It was perhaps a hasty conclusion, but it was not unfounded. 

              Alibaba didn't want anyone else in his bed but  _him_. 

              He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

              Where it left him puzzled and uneasy, an excitement like an electrical current stormed through him and left him feeling capable of anything. To have Alibaba's intimate attentions felt as though he'd been given a treasure; like wings sewn to his back with gold thread. 

              How could he possibly tarnish it by allowing himself passage to the temple of Alibaba's body. 

              Lolling his head forward, he snapped it back to strike his skull against the door in sharp attempts to clear his head. It did nothing but make him acutely more aware of the sounds coming from inside and just behind him. 

              He barely took notice of the approaching footsteps that echoed along the corridor until a wall of an incredible odor forced his attention upward. 

              Making their way toward him and consequently toward Alibaba was the vaguely familiar face of the Artemyran attendant to the ambassador that sat at their negotiations each day. Though her face was certainly familiar in that shockingly beautiful way, it was the scent that caught Hakuryuu's attention. 

              Alibaba had smelled of her when he'd caught him in the alleyway. 

              "You're free to go whenever you're capable of standing." Her voice was velvety and strong. It almost appeared as though she were unaffected, but anyone with a nose could tell otherwise. 

              She was ready to mate and was not restricting herself otherwise as he was. 

              The scent of another alpha approaching had given him a gust of strength through his limbs, pulling him up onto his feet with surprising variability. Composure settled back over him as he took a calming breath, despite the gale in his body.

              The woman with her shapely legs and flowing curls gave just a small smile, understanding he was a new alpha and someone who had a personal involvement with the omega she had come to find was the small prince at the end of the table during negotiations. It didn't take much prodding or intuition to realize the situation; politically, culturally, and with a little insight to their personal lives.

              Kou didn't mind same sex partners, but Balbad had a strict taboo. both were princes, both were friends.

              "I know what you're feeling. He smells incredible. Omegas do...and maybe he even asked for it." She took another step forward, untucking her hand as she approached the door to place slender fingers on the frame.

              "But you don't have to strain a friendship over this. I won't even press anything political." Her hand moved to grasp the knob." I'll just take care of him as alpha to ome-"

              " _No_."

              He couldn't hear another word of this, as reasonable and sincere as it was. Maybe she did have empathy for them, but she was too close, too forward.

              He slid ahead, his arm between the door and her body, cool eyes sharp and stance squared.

              He wouldn't let anyone have him. Alibaba had personally requested it.

              A soft whining cry came from inside.

              "I appreciate the concern, but your services aren't needed." His tone was not harsh or acidic, it was simply firm, resolute. It was spoken with all the professionalism of a representative and royalty of a nation.

              "I'm simply taking a breath. I'll be the one tending to Alibaba-dono."

              She perked a well sculpted brow at his sudden charge, looking almost impressed and perhaps a bit curious of him as her eyes flickered over him. As alphas pulled into rut by the omega heat, it wasn't unheard of for some to fuck instead of fight.

              "Simply keeping him company isn't helping him." She informed, not removing herself from the frame of the door and holding Hakuryuu's gaze steadfast with her own. He was perhaps two inches taller, barely so, but he was holding his size well and she could not say she was displeased with it. Women appealed to her, but he was very pretty and very stubborn; qualities well coveted of her people. 

              "His heat is only going to worsen, you're not doing him any favors sitting at his bedside. He's forming to you as an alpha so it's more of a tease than a help." 

              There was a stalemate a moment and for only a spark of a second, it appeared Hakuryuu would relent to her persuasion and presume Alibaba had been too unfit to judge his desires fairly. 

              She pushed forward and only managed one step before Hakuryuu was seizing her wrist with nimble fingers and guiding her back, away from the door with one large step. 

              "I'm aware of the situation; all of it. I will be the one to tend to Alibaba-dono." He parroted himself and freed her wrist tenderly despite the firmness of his hold. 

              Turning back around, he marched toward the door with resolve to his step and only took pause when she was speaking up once more. 

              "What will you do of the taboo? Balbadd is not so open about this as Kou." 

              He peered over his shoulder with vivid eyes before cocking his head to speak. 

              "If it's taboo then it's taboo. I am an alpha and am to be the emperor of Kou. I don't need to play by their rules." There was just a drop of cockiness to his tone, earning a pop of her hip to the side and a quirk to the corner of her lips. 

              "Besides." He turned forward, presenting a broad back to her as he opened the door and braced the chasm of arousal that burst through the open threshold before speaking. "I think Alibaba-dono would like if I break the rules a little. So if you will excuse me."

              And with that, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him with fervor.

               She made no move to follow. 

              Inside, Alibaba had, by the looks of it, not expected his return or any company at all. Or if he had, he didn't have the self-control to stay his sexual urges. He had to relieve the burning somehow and he was letting his hands finally do whatever they could.

              When Hakuryuu returned to him, he had his shirt further ridden up with hips pushed into the sheets while he rocked; groaning into the cushions with brows puckered, looking flushed and frustrated. He was grinding his cock into the bedding, hands preoccupied as they'd found a great source of his unrest since Hakuryuu had been stationed there.

              He had two fingers buried in the tight entrance of his ass, thighs soaked and his organ a deep, near brown color as it was so engorged with blood. He hadn't been able to cum and, judging by his sounds and expression, it wasn't for lack of trying. He was desperate.

              As the scent of the alpha his body had prepared for swept back over his bed, his sounds took on a much headier quality. His head lifted, gold eyes watering and hips pushing insistently into the bed for more stimulation. He couldn't take this teasing scent if Hakuryuu wasn't here to mount him. His body ached and cried for that scent, for touch, for motion. He felt like he would tear himself apart if he couldn't have it.

              "H-Hakuryuu-" his voice was a whining moan, practically salivating over the syllables while his tan body arched and bowed more in his direction. It was hard to speak, even just that much. He was out of his head with desire and his fingers, his palm, the sheets were like a single drop of water on the tongue of a parched man dying.

              Hakuryuu allowed his eyes to wander all about Alibaba's quivering form, allowing no shame to prevent his very fervent observation.

              Zagan was no longer on the floor, and when the scarred empirical royal searched for it, he found it clutched in Alibaba's free hand, buried beneath a few cushions and interwoven in his legs. The rest was covered by his body, tucked snugly between his thighs and slick in some spots. 

              It was obscene. Truly it would have shell shocked the Kou Prince had the scent alone not revealed most of it; had his body not been entirely prepared for it. 

              Alibaba didn't look just ready to mate; he looked ready to become a possession. 

              Hakuryuu had never imagined seeing the Balbaddian prince in such an exposed and provocative manner and consequently he had never imagined to be so irrevocably aroused by it. 

              He spent a good portion of time just looking, watching the way Alibaba writhed and shivered, the way his fingers would sink in to the knuckle and a sticky substance would bubble out around them to drip along his inner thighs, the way his mouth parted in a breathy sigh of desperation. He watched the way the greenery of his plants and blossoms had begun to freckle about the bed in lush sprays and tangle their way around the omega’s heated limbs.

              It all felt like it happened so incredibly fast and yet he had already been in heat for over a day. Hakuryuu simply had not expected him to exhibit exactly what one would expect of an omega, felt perhaps somehow they had been wrong. 

              But there was no mistaking it. Alibaba had adjusted to him as an alpha and quite quickly. The Kou prince, so new to it all, had only briefly researched an alpha's influence and had, in no way, anticipated its power. 

              Hakuryuu couldn't hesitate any longer. He hadn't the constitution for it anymore. 

              "Alibaba-dono." He said, voice low and steady as he began to approach the edge of the bed; propping a knee along the edge and slowly stalking forward.

              A shudder rippled over his body at being addressed. He breathed in deep, Hakyuruu's scent somewhat helpful when he would push his fingers in eagerly or buck against the bed. He felt like maybe he could actually get off like this...if only he could have more of that aroma.

              But ultimately, scent wouldn't satisfy him long. Not when the real deal was standing so infuriatingly close to his bedside, yet not close enough to touch. He'd warned him. He wasn't about to dish out a second round of warnings. Alibaba simply couldn't resist any longer.

              He wanted his alpha to fuck him.

              He gave a frustrated cry as he pulled fingers from inside himself, sitting upright with a little difficultly, though not without grinding his ass into the bed with a hitched gasp. The stimulation was the only thing keeping him at all together. 

              He turned over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and arching his hips, one arm up and the other pulling on the fabric of his loose shirt. It was the most exposing and submissive gesture he could muster, clearly presenting all of himself for the taking. Every inch, he didn't want any part of his skin untouched, unexplored and unclaimed by the scarred and blue-eyed Kou prince. He didn't want a single shred of clothing between them and he'd beg if he had too. 

              "I can't -- w-wait -" He choked, fingers gripping around the shaft of the halberd that lie in bed with him. Anything he could get his hands on with that intoxicating smell. It was a drug that had already filled his system, yet he couldn't seem to get a strong enough dose. 

              His own fingers helped to spread his legs as he looked dazedly upward, licking his lips hungrily. Anything -- anything at all would be good, he just needed Hakuryuu on him.

              If Hakuryuu had any doubt that he had entered his rut, there was no mistaking it now.

              Every part of him wanted to cup his hands against the underside of Alibaba’s knees, spread his legs to the end of their width and slide inside. The thought alone had a hot breath quaking out of him and yet, somehow, he remained.

              Having the Balbaddian prince present himself in such a manner was empowering beyond description, and yet, Hakuryuu couldn’t help but feel humbled. Alibaba was a pitiful individual in many a way, but his heart was embroidered in gold and silver, a pure honesty that existed so little in the world and Hakuryuu could not help but admire him immensely. He respected him, looked up to him, perhaps even idolized him in a manner of speaking.

              Omega be damned, alpha be damned, Hakuryuu knew a gift when he was presented one, no matter how lewd the arrangement or how indecent the portrayal. His lashes fluttered as he drew in a deep breath and raised his arms before him. Pressing his hands together, he was presenting his country’s sign of respect and reverence, bowing before the blond omega in honor of the gift he’d been bestowed.

              “I promise I will take care of you…” it was a promise he would keep indefinitely.

              Alibaba could only feel a warmth rush through him at the mannerisms that were just so painfully  _Hakuryuu._  Had he the luxury of channeling his emotions properly, he might have laughed, teased him for his formality, though his cheeks pink with mirth would have given him away. He knew he could trust him, and he did. It was for that reason he was giving another whine, pushing up as effectively as possible whith hand extended. His fingers grappled in the fine fabrics wound around the prince's slender waist, tugging insistently to disrobe him as it was, in his opinion, not happening _nearly_  quick enough. 

              Being so close to his alpha only made him more aware of Hakuryuu's powerful aroma, looking up at him with eyes that were nearly blacked out with desire. Pulling himself upright, Alibaba was positioning himself eye level with the plane of Hakuryuu’s hips and wasted no time henceforth; mouth opening to press to the swell under his dark pants while he heaved a lungful. Alibaba was getting even more drunk on the scent of alpha, indulging fully while he watched from below the waist and tugged impatiently to expose skin. 

              "D-dammit --  _hurry-_ "

              He would have been taken by surprise, perhaps would have stammered and hesitated at Alibaba’s advances were he not in the state of mind that he was. Were either of them of sound mind, it was likely they wouldn’t be in this situation at all but that no longer mattered.  He was an alpha in rut, Alibaba an omega in heat and he was instinctually prepared for what was to come.

              It was like a spark had just been ignited to flame, the burn within him like an inferno as Alibaba pressed his mouth to his cock strained beneath deep dyed fabric. He would have preferred to be tender and explorative, to take his time and figure out his way around Alibaba’s sun-kissed body. But that would come later. Now, now he would be _relentless_.

              Ren Hakuryuu had never experienced intercourse with anyone, regardless of royalty as he had never been assumed to ascend to the throne. He was not unfamiliar with the concept and his empire was not shy to its intimacies of either sex, but he had never partaken himself.  Thus, he was at the mercy of instinct, and so far, instinct steered him well.

              As Alibaba eagerly pressed his mouth to the swell of warm fabric, Hakuryuu took it upon himself to pull at his undergarments and promptly release his stiff cock from its confines; the pink curve of flesh springing free and beaded at the tip.

              Hakuryuu defected to instinct, raising one hand to curl around the base of his member while the other cupped the angle of Alibaba’s jaw. His hand still speckled with blood, he was careful to keep the golden brown of Alibaba’s skin unstained; sliding it gingerly down to his chin and tenderly pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He slid the pad of his thumb up, pressing to the plush swell of the Balbaddian’s lower lip and traced along the edge. He did not need to speak for Alibaba to obediently raise his golden gaze up and catch Hakuryuu’s vivid blues, his expression cool and directed.

              Curving his wrist, he was slipping his thumb inside and pressing it to Alibaba’s tongue like an inscription of his fingerprint. Lazily, he slid against it, stroking the wet, warm muscle before gingerly prying his jaw open and sliding the tip of his cock inside.

              When stiff flesh had suddenly flashed into his vision, giving him an eye full of Hakuryuu and his...surprisingly endowed cock, Alibaba had straightened up, eyes widening and the notches of his spine clicking straight. It was so pale and pink compared to his own; so pristine and swollen with desire. The tip, for just a moment, caught his attention with its unique structure. It was somehow different?

              More investigation would have followed, though he was drawn to the thumb sliding into his mouth, drawing his gaze upward while he continued to take huffs of heady heat aroma. He was busy looking hungrily back up at the eyes pinning him down, he didn't notice the organ so close until it was already pushing through his lips. He startled softly, not to say he minded, but he'd never met the sensation of the hot flesh passing his lips before. He'd never seen Hakuryuu exposed, hadn't expected to suddenly have something so intimate so readily given. 

              He was beyond pleased; eyes lidding at half mast, his tongue curling around the soft skin as he welcomed the length into his mouth with a moan, hands planting on the bedding between his legs while leaning in. He was already suckling, licking out of curiosity and the strong pull to satisfy his alpha sexually. He didn't need much guidance to sink it in deeper, one hand raising to Hakuryuu's bare thigh while the other slid between his own legs. He grappled his length, working his mouth over Hakuryuu's in the same motion, beginning to tug rhythmically while he repeatedly ran his tongue over the flesh and groaned around the soft, thick cock.

              Even with the parched feeling in his throat, this was more satisfying than drinking pitcher after pitcher of water. Such a sensation drove him to start bobbing, demanding more of the organ in his pink mouth as he began to salivate around the twitching length. 

              Whatever provoked the composure he was exhibiting was warmly welcomed as Hakuryuu was certain he would have buckled the moment Alibaba opened his mouth and allowed him to slide his member inside. He kept upright, however, and something empowering was holding him fast. Swallowing thickly, he cocked his head to the side to allow himself a better angle to watch as Alibaba took up moving on his own; bobbing his head along his shaft with an eagerness he could attribute to the blond’s personality.

              He hadn’t intended it become about him, had not meant to become the focus, but the arch of Alibaba’s spine, the way his throat hummed with fluting moans and his hands began to stroke vigorously, Hakuryuu didn’t have the heart to stop him.

              He pushed Alibaba’s hair back, threading the fluffy golden tresses through his fingers and catching the fiery tails of a burning look from the omega as he lifted molten gold eyes to catch icy blue. Hakuryuu was drawing in a heated breath, pulling the plush of his lower lip through his teeth as a moan was coerced from inside him as Alibaba pointedly dragged his mouth along the underside of his member and pulled off him with a ringing pop at his tip.

              Alibaba was good at this; _very_ good at this.

              Had he not known him, he would have assumed he’d done this before. But perhaps he was a natural. Something dangerous slithered through him at the thought of Alibaba being naturally talented at sucking cock. It made him want to leave marks against his skin that suggested those gifts were solely for him and no one else.

              His fingers buried in Alibaba’s hair were fisting, tugging his head back just a bit to open the desert boy’s mouth a bit further as he began to gingerly rock his hips, sliding himself against the inside of his hot mouth and seriously contemplating cumming on his face.

              In the state they were in, Hakuryuu was sure Alibaba would like it. Alibaba quivered against him and moaned deeply as he pushed his length in deeper. Huffing, Hakuryuu concluded that yes, Alibaba would like it _very_ much.

              But he’d save that for later. 

              It was easy to direct the blond, especially when he was so eagerly eating up any and all attention he was given. He sat as still as he could while Hakuryuu rocked, still stroking his own member and moaning heavily at the sensation of sex in his mouth.

              Who knew his mouth could be directly connected to pleasure in his cock?

              But stroking wasn't enough to sate his newly fanned desires. He could probably cum this way; sucking and inviting Hakuryuu's cock deeper into his mouth with hot stares and flicks of his tongue, rewarded when the head finally tapped the back of his throat as he opened wider to accommodate. He was incredibly pleased with his mouth being steadily fucked by Hakuryuu, but it wasn't  _enough_. 

              His ass came off the bed from where he sat in front of Hakuryuu's kneeling form, his knees taking purchase in the sheets. The hand that pumped the shaft of his leaking cock slid away, slithering instead down his tail bone, between the toned cheeks of his ass. It was clear they had found their destination when he gave a small gasp against Hakuryuu's tip, interrupted when the hand around his jaw drew him back in and slid deep into his mouth, the back of his throat already beginning to open up with the desire to take in more and more. 

              His fingers pushed into himself as he began to draw up more onto his knees, rocking softly while his mouth was thrust into and his fingers began to pump in rhythm. He was shamelessly fingering himself on his hand while he was already learning to deep throat Hakuryuu with very little difficultly and a profound well of eagerness. The pleasured sounds that flowed from him could melt steel.  

              Distantly, Hakuryuu wondered if this was what it was like to fuck an omega in its first heat before quickly dismissing the question as foolish. He was doing just that, so there was his answer. 

              It all just felt so incredibly fast and so incredibly lewd all at once and so suddenly, yet both of them knew exactly what to do, how to do it, where to touch, where to look. Their instincts were certainly incredible, keen as a blade, knowing without them he would be a red faced bumbling mess of an erection and quaking knees. 

              But he was very unlike that indeed. He held Alibaba's mouth in place, steady and gentle, and slid his cock steadily in and out, occasionally taking to pressing his tip to his reddened lips and dragging it along his tongue. Alibaba's fingers had not gone unnoticed, he was simply biding his time before the omega couldn't handle it any longer. 

              By the way Alibaba began to squirm and whine against his length, suckling it harder and wriggling his hips, it would not be long. 

              Quite suddenly, Hakuryuu slipped his cock from the wet cavern of Alibaba's hot mouth with a resounding pop, a bead of precum and saliva connecting his velvety head to the red of the desert boy's lower lip. For a second, Alibaba looked quite uneasy, panting and leaning forward to right the wrong and close his mouth over his curved member once more. But Hakuryuu had something different in mind. 

              Hands pressing to his shoulders, the Kou prince shoved Alibaba backward, the Balbaddian rocking onto his back with a little yelp while his legs kicked into the air. Catching them, Hakuryuu slid his palms all the way up to sit snugly against the underside of his knees as he had originally desired. 

              It made it easy this way, to push Alibaba back, lift his hips off the bed and spread his legs. It was easy enough and Alibaba was making access exceptionally simple. In one fluid motion, Hakuryuu parted his legs and bowed his head; mouth opening to close over the pink entrance budding with crystal liquid and slid his tongue inside. 

              Every notch of the blond's spine went straight, clicking up to his neck while one hand slapped down to clutch coincidently over the shaft of the halberd, the other hand clapping over his mouth just in time to muffle a hot cry. It was slick, slightly fuller than his fingers, and his body was eating up the sensation. His darker member twitched, resting against his lower belly while his toes curled and he made a desperate mewl.

              He was suddenly so close to cumming, tip dripping and muscles taught. He just hadn't realized how geared toward this area his senses and instincts were. The role of a receiving omega had fully prepared him, dictating through hormones and instincts alike exactly what he wanted most.

              He wanted to be filled and Hakuryuu was finally getting to the root of his needs as he squirmed and let out a cry.

              "Aa- _aaah_!!" His tongue was devilish and Alibaba's muscles were baring down slightly to hug the slick appendage. 

              "P-- _please_ -!" he needed release. It had been hours.

              The Kou prince felt rather silly for thinking he needed to prepare him. His tongue slid in so easily, slick and warm and Alibaba was tightening around him in desperation. An omega was exactly as described; when in heat, their body was prepared for mating. And he was the alpha that was going to mate with him. 

              The surge that rushed him was unequivocal and Hakuryuu lifted his head, mouth glossy with lubricant and tongue gleaming. It was so quick and so mind blowing how easy, dropping one hand from underneath his knee to slip around the base of his member and position it at Alibaba's weeping entrance. 

              Alibaba bowed in response, clutching Zagan tighter and grasping for purchase with the other. He couldn't speak anymore and his flushed opening began to pucker against the velvety pink of Hakuryuu's beading tip. 

              Hakuryuu made sure to burn the image into his memory, caught in a moment of surrealism and passionate chaos before he thrust his hips forward and sunk inside Alibaba like the omega had been designed to take him from the start.

              Perhaps he had. 

              A moment of suspension encompassed them, both of them seemingly stunned into stillness as they gazed wide eyed at one another. But the moment passed, and with a steady, controlled breath outward, Hakuryuu began to move.

\--

              It was a blurry mess of passion and instinct, a miasma of dictation uncontrollable by their bodies. Their motions were heavy and punctuated, their movements animalistic, a rhythm continuous and perfectly in unison.

              Panting and flush, hands gripping, tugging, teeth biting and lashes beaded with tears, it was a geyser of heat unconquerable. Their voices mingled and bled together, cries echoed and muffled down the corridors. Their bodies were framed and embroidered with blossoms and coiling vines; petals exploding into bloom and spattering the bed as pollen dusted their sheened skin and vibrant fabrics.

              How long it lasted escaped the both of them, the glow of the setting sun and the luminous moonlight casting ghostly shadows lost in the vibrancy of their heat and the beautiful winding flowers of twilight.

              Their endurance was astounding, but eventually, rest was necessary and within the indecipherable blaze of post-coital bliss and confusion, the blue eyed alpha and the golden eyed omega fell deep into slumber.

\--

               It was the nagging of several bodily functions that finally had the blond prince, previously knocked into solid unconsciousness by fatigue, rousing from the haven of crumpled sheets and scattered pillows. Or at least, the bed  _had_  been in disarray, though he himself appeared to be well tucked in, blankets pulled up properly and a pillow set deliberately under his head.  
  
            He moaned his displeasure into the fabric, head lifting, eyes blinking blearily around his surroundings, though nature called him to his feet rather quickly sent stumbling to the bathroom. He was hungry, thirsty, and there was still that nagging heat in his lower belly, though much more manageable this time around.  
  
            Bare feet paused against the cool stone of the polished floor, head turning to look into the mirror as he was met with the sight of his own mussed hair, dried drool on his cheek, and overall…essentially no clothing. But wasn’t this a terrible sense of dejavu? Hadn’t he just done this exact thing the day before?  
  
            No, his body had been much hotter and his stomach cramped in knots. Currently he still felt warm, but mostly he was hungry and parched, antsier than sick or uncomfortable.   
  
            He nearly squealed when a loud knock drew him from thought, sending him scrambling for clothing, though he had to settle for only undergarments and a sheet before a head of silver hair peeked in upon his clearance.   
  
            “Alibaba-san?” Ja’far had come with another attendant, though this time they carried another tray of food, both with fabric over their noses and looking a bit tense. That was the hint he needed to kick-start his brain before he swiveled back around, staring at the bed as if he might find something different from when he awoke. The sight of rumpled sheets met his eyes, though nothing else.  
  
            “Are you feeling well?” Both in the doorway seemed more at ease now despite the Balbaddian suddenly giving them a completely bewildered look. It took him a handful of seconds to shake it off.  
  
            Why was he alone? Weren’t there…plants when he fell asleep? He distinctly remembered smelling flowers.  
  
            “…Alibaba-san?” Concern barely had time to flicker over the freckled face of Ja’far before the shake of Alibaba’s head warded it off. It felt like something surreal was happening, so he let his mind answer on autopilot. 

              “Sorry – Yeah, I’m feeling better. Just…a little dazed, I guess.”

              Ja'far's expression was that of understanding, his eyes doting albeit somewhat apologetic. He swept into the room once he'd deemed it safe for all parties, the attendants taking it upon themselves to perform their duties accordingly; decorating the empty tables with freshly prepared fruits and a recently cooked meal.

              "I can imagine you're feeling a little out of place. You've just passed through the first swell of your heat." Ja'far wasn't one to cut corners in this manner. No sense leaving Alibaba guessing and especially considering the last time he'd spoken selectively, the desert prince had wandered off into the town like a lamb into a den of lions.

              "Sit. You shouldn't move about too much, I presume you're exhausted." He ushered Alibaba to plop himself on the edge of the bed, doing so with ease as the amber eyed omega was just barely keeping from stumbling over his feet. Still feeling as though he were in a dream, Alibaba peered about the room in search of  _something_ , though he couldn't exactly name what. His nose scrunched, eyebrows cinched and lip pouted out as he couldn't find whatever it was he was looking for.

              Ja'far cocked his head to the side, eclipsing Alibaba's vision and drawing his bleary attention forward.

              "Alibaba-san...?" Ja'far was notably worried, knowing it was not characteristic of the blond to day dream lest he was troubled by something. Making to respond, Alibaba lifted a hand to dismiss his concerns, not wanting to further inconvenience the silver haired beta, though he stilled as Ja'far was extending his arm toward him.

              The freckled attendant was threading his fingers into Alibaba's fluffy blond tresses, pulling back a moment later; a velvety flower petal pinched between his fingers. 

         He’d nearly shuddered at the contact, indicating he certainly wasn’t through his heat yet, but he was functional. His eyes followed the petal as Ja’far closed it in his fist, obviously setting to discard it, though the sight of it had sent the blond’s heart racing, face flushing and eyes casting downward.  
  
            “U-um….” He could feel eyes back on him, probing as his change in demeanor was picked up easily. He wanted to be clear, having the sinking feeling now that everyone in this room probably knew in more detail what happened last night than he did. Not that he didn’t remember….but things had sort of faded into one another in a dreamlike jumble.   
  
            He hadn’t recalled the specific thing he was looking for until just now.  
  
            “Wh-where’s….Hakuryuu….?” The sound of his voice was so, nervous as his eyes shifted to the corner of the bed instead of making eye contact while Ja’far straightened to stand, expression one of surprise. It took only a moment for it to melt into a smile.   
  
            “I only caught a glimpse of him from the corridor, but I was told he left very early this morning. I assume he needed to take care of a few things himself and didn’t want to disturb you. He probably also needs rest.” Alibaba had…more or less guessed that was what had happened to the absent prince, but it wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for. Ah…but maybe he was thinking too traditionally. Sleeping in the same bed maybe wasn’t a custom shared in Kou for….courtship.  
  
            His ears burned, his fingers kneading in the blankets while he nodded, though he couldn’t help but notice Ja’far leaning in closer, fingers brushing back some hair to get a better look at his neck while the blond flinched and drew back slightly.  
  
            “Y-yes?”  
  
            An apology followed, making a small amount of guilt pool in Alibaba’s belly, knowing Ja’far never did anything that wasn’t for his benefit if it could be helped.   
  
            “I was honestly just surprised that Hakuryuu-san had the restraint to not mark you during your first heat. He has an incredible will power, but that’s always been characteristic of him, I suppose.”  
  
            Mark? The pad of his own fingers came up to his neck, pressing, probing the soft skin, as if he might find something there. But there was nothing but his own hypersensitivity to touch. Not that he would be able to see himself, but it was just something he sensed. There was nothing there.  
  
            The gentle, reassuring smile and squeeze of his shoulder didn’t seem to break through the wall of thoughts that hit him while Ja’far let out a breath and spoke words he thought Alibaba might like to hear.  
  
            “You see, you don’t have to be tethered to the first person who comes along during a heat. With his help, you’ll be able to pass through your heat much faster. Then you’ll have lots of time before your next one to sort out any sort of future relationships you’d like to pursue, or any political arrangements. Marking can be saved for when-“  
  
            The room went quiet after Ja’far cut himself off mid sentence, almost taking Alibaba with shock when a hand pushed to his cheek and his lashes fluttered.  
  
            “Are you alright?? Are you in pain anywhere?”

              Alibabas lashed fluttered dazedly, taken aback by the unexpected contact and lifted his head up to Ja'far inquisitively. It was only when he blinked rapidly did he really notice tears rolling down his cheeks and a worried look twisting the beta's forehead into a knot. 

              Urgently, Alibaba lifted his palms to wave wildly in dismissal of the fuss, momentarily attempting to pretend as though the tears were not there at all. 

              "Ah--I'm fine!! Totally fine! I'm sorry I don't - I don't know what-- ah.. Haha.." Alibaba's laughter was weak and puzzled, bowing his head to meekly bat away the salty liquid as he sniffled; endeavoring to compose himself from the unprovoked spilling of tears. 

              Ja'far's expression was knowing though he did not venture to explain, clearing his throat as he nervously tittered about the omega and made to direct the conversation elsewhere. "You should eat something! Your body is weak and hysteria runs high when you're exhausted!" He quickly flounced over to the table of goods and procured a variety for the blond with fine-tuned eloquence. 

              Alibaba smiled broadly, palming his watery eyes as he sniffled again and nodded. 

              "Yeah, you're right. I should eat." He huffed, determined to swallow the knot in his stomach and plucked up one of the pastries; Ja'far beaming as they appeared to have dodged a bullet.

              Gripping the fluffy bread in hand, Alibaba gazed down at it with anticipation and promptly devoured a mouthful; chewing pleasantly and humming at the delicious flavor. 

              For a moment, all was well until Ja'far was startled into a panic as more tears, many more than previously, began to cascade from the desert prince’s golden eyes, creating salty rivers down ruddy cheeks. 

              "A-Alibaba-san...?" Ja'far murmured anxiously, unsure of what to brace for and almost scared he would encourage the worst with his inquiry. 

              Alibaba swallowed the treat, quiet for a second before his he was, quite suddenly, bursting into a full on cry, head lolling back and hands pressed to the hollow of his eyes.

              He knew he couldn’t explain it, knew he was causing trouble for the people who had come in to help him so generously after the whirlwind of his sudden omega heat, but he couldn’t stop the sobbing that began wracking at him. Part of his mind wanted to blame it on the suddenness of everything, as it seemed a reasonable excuse.  
  
            He’d been thrown into a terrifying situation; people chasing him, hunting him, practically, being in a state of mind too scattered to create linear thought, having sex with a good friend just to ward it off, not to mention it had been his first time having sex with anyone, period. Surprisingly, he wasn’t in pain, but he had still never anticipated being on the receiving end of the ordeal.   
  
            Somehow, he knew those were all excuses. Of course those things were in the back of his mind, but honestly, he felt more grateful than anything to have people so willing to help him in times like these. He wasn’t afraid.  
  
            He was  _heartbroken_.  
  
            It made little sense, but the feeling in his chest, like a metal hook pulling open his ribcage was only intensifying. It was beginning to feel empty inside his body while his stomach and throat knotted up and tears streamed down his cheeks in rivulets. The act of mating should have satisfied his instincts but he simply felt like wailing. The feeling of Ja’far fretting over him was a cold comfort.   
  
            “Sorry – I – I’m –sorry-” He could barely choke out through his particular wet cry, wiping and hiccupping while trembling fingers clutched his breakfast. It hurt – it hurt like crazy; enough that the simmering urges from his still present, though somewhat dormant heat had completely disappeared.   
  
            His hand palmed at his neck, holding for a moment as he curled forward into himself a bit while the other servants quickly made their way to the door for privacy’s sake. 

              “I – I don’t – know what to do ---”

              For a moment Ja'far appeared to be at odds with how to deal with the blubbering omega, brows cinched in commiseration as his eyes pinballed about his face now flush from weeping. From the looks of it, he was deliberating something internally before he came to a reluctant decision. 

              Breathing in deeply, he let out a long sigh, his shoulders sagging before he turned and plopped himself down beside the omega. Extending an arm, he began to rub Alibaba's back tenderly, a glimmer of comradery in his sharp eyes that was seemingly rather bizarre given the circumstances. 

              "It's alright, Alibaba-san. This isn't a rare reaction, you don't need to be ashamed." He spoke evenly as he roved his palm in calming circles across Alibaba's scapula. 

              Sniffling, Alibaba quivered as he aspired to quell his crying; wiping fervently at his eyes, then nose, then eyes once more. 

              "I just --I can't stop c-crying--" he offered a pathetic laugh before hiccupping once more. 

              Troubled, Ja'far opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, before setting his jaw and pressing forward. 

              "I know. That's a common reaction when you've imprinted on someone."  

              Alibaba was stilling, his crying momentarily halted as Ja'far stared with bated breath at the omegas coming reaction. After a second, Alibaba lifted his head to the beta and offered a rather piteous expression, eyes watery and nose dripping and red. 

              "Huh?" He cocked his head curiously, wiping a hand under his nose and looking utterly lost on the term. 

              Taking a moment, Ja'far had to deduce that Alibaba truly didn't know what he meant and suddenly felt the undertaking of explaining his sudden outburst become exponentially more arduous.

              "You... Don't know what imprinting is...?"

              Meekly, Alibaba shook his head. 

              Ja'far was pinching the bridge of his nose and giving a small groan. The boy really hadn't researched many possibilities aside from those a true alpha performed. 

              He only hoped his explanation wouldn’t bring more tears.

              “Imprinting is….” He drew his words out as he tried to find the proper way to explain himself, wanting to ease him into it as much as he possibly could. “It happens often during an omega’s heat… Not necessarily always the first one, but many people are already in relationships or have someone in mind that they want to be with.” Alibaba’s brows were scrunching, listening to the tentative explanation as he continued to wipe up, sniffling and curling his toes while he waited for the conclusion. What did it have to do with a sudden, uncontrollable crying fit?  
  
            “You can become very emotionally attached to someone you’ve mated with, like a strong instinctual pull. It’s thought to be what’s left over instinct for child-rearing, what with it helping to keep couples together through the parenting process.”  
  
            Alibaba was simply looking alarmed then, causing Ja’far to raise his hands upward to stop any rampant trains of thought.   
  
            “O-only when in an opposite sex relationship!!” He settled back down, deflating somewhat, though his gold eyes were flicking about, trying to gather the information he was given and properly process it.  
  
            “So you think….I’ve become attached to –“ He swallowed a lump in his throat, something excited and also pained shifting in his stomach simply to say it. “H….Hakuryuu….” Ja’far didn’t have to answer.

The implications were obvious. He was distressed over having not been chosen as a mate with that marking. His hand moved to his neck once more, palming the soft skin, biting hard into his lip as he struggled through another surge of tears. Ja’far had hit the nail on the head.  
  
            He hadn’t been prepared for this kind of repercussion.   
  
            “H-how long – does it last?” His wrists were already wiping away fresh streams of tears, trying not to think at all about his quiet rejection from the Kou prince. Hakuryuu had gone above and beyond simply helping him through this.

              It would have been an unbearable heartthrob of charm were it not so sad; Ja’far needing to bite his bottom lip and look away a moment to compose himself as Alibaba’s glittery-eyed expression was a force to be reckoned with. He instated a silent prayer for Hakuryuu’s wellbeing in whatever future endeavors he would have with the omega.

              Honestly speaking, Ja’far was astonished no one had considered the desert prince an omega previously.

              When Alibaba cocked his head, the beta having remained silent for a little too long, he cleared his throat and turned back to the blond, bracing both palms on his shoulders with an inarguable expression.

              “Indefinitely.” He stated with a single nod to his head.

He held eye contact, his bright eyes widening fractionally, though it was easy to watch his body language crumpling under another wave of emotion, head lowering and blond hair covering his tear-stained lashed as more little droplets fell.  
  
            He’d honestly have this horrible sensation forever…? He shook his head, letting out a soft sob that had been intended to be a little protest, that such could not  _possibly_  be true, but he hadn’t the composure to form words at the moment. First an omega heat, now an unrequited imprinting on a trusted friend and ally, one that lived particularly far away at that.   
  
            Alibaba shouldn’t have let Hakuryuu into his room. He should have just let the heat ride out, however long it took, and just let what would happen happen instead of seeking help. He should have listened when he was told to stay put, when he was told to be patient, when he was told Hakuryuu needed to leave the room.  
  
            Well, now he was listening and it was far too late.  Another hand palmed at his chest, willing the terrible aching to subside, for his thoughts to quiet themselves when he felt the urge to ask for the prince’s presence again. That was selfish – far too selfish. And Hakuryuu simply couldn’t bear that kind of social and political responsibility on his behalf. Honestly, it wouldn’t go well for him either.   
  
            But  _god_ , did it hurt. He’d have to find some method to turning it off, or at least dampening the sensation…especially if there were more waves of his heat to come.   
  
            “Don’t – don’t tell him-” His voice quavered, but he made certain to put a seriousness to his tone that couldn’t be argued with. “Even if I – even if I beg to see him when my – my heat gets bad again – d-don’t let him in-” He’d start asking for things he wasn’t allowed too. But even the words felt like shards of glass as they came from his mouth, instincts screaming as he himself was ordering his imprinted mate away from himself.

              Ja’far was taken aback at Alibaba’s reaction, his brows lifting as he straightened his back to regard the omega. He didn’t expect the golden eyed prince to take it so hard, and for a moment, Ja’far regretted revealing the truth to him. There was no denying, however, that he was bound to find out one way or another. He was certain his pride left little room for correction of his passionate claim, but he had already practically adopted Alibaba under his wing; he couldn’t bear to leave him coiled up in his room and crying because he was too stubborn to hear everything out.

              “Alibaba-san, listen.” He started, letting his hands drop from Alibaba’s shoulders as he pressed them together in preparation. “Not only are you being a bit hasty, but you’ve misinterpreted what I mean.” He raised a hand to press an index finger against the thrumming of his heart. “This ache you feel? That won’t last forever. This is heat induced; and most likely far more potent as you’re still in your first heat, so to speak.”

              Alibaba didn’t look so convinced and it took everything within the beta not to chuckle fondly at his pouting expression.

              “I’m serious. I know from firsthand experience.” It wasn’t anything he’d wish anyone to know, but the way Alibaba perked up nearly made his heart sing. He smiled, nodding at the unasked question in Alibaba’s eyes.

              “I’m being honest. Also, you’re rather hasty to assume your feelings to be unrequited. You aren’t doing yourself nor Hakuryuu-san any favors by deciding on your own to keep your distance.” Alibaba’s fingers were curled into the fabric of his shirt, knotting it in a fist as he gazed down at nothing in particular, lost in thought before making to say something. Ja’far interrupted him before he could.

              “I know that from firsthand experience as well. Just trust me, alright?” He was offering a smile, one unmistakably genuine before pushing himself to stand and articulately dusting off his robes. “Now, your friends have been eager to see you. Shall I send them in?”

            Alibaba stiffened right back up at that, his face flushing yet again, hands eager to wipe away tears at the mention of others seeing him.   
  
            “U-um –ah—” He was patting, looking for proper clothing, anything to hide the somewhat shameful state he found himself in. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone else to see him like this. It was bad enough Ja’far had to see him; tear-stained and sexed up.   
  
            “M-maybe not right away – I’m feeling okay, b-but I’m still pretty – u-um-” Emotionally unbalanced, sticky, _horny_.  It didn’t seem like a good mixture, especially knowing Morgianna was an alpha. Even just small brushes from the beta felt a little more soothing, a little more tempting than they should have.  
  
            And even if Ja’far was right in him being hasty about Hakuryuu’s feelings, he couldn’t let optimism take over completely if he were really to prepare for any answer. There were still problems even if Hakuryuu returned some mutual affection.  
  
            He still hadn’t marked him and hadn’t stuck around long enough to even explain. It sounded more like cold turkey to him. He sniffled yet again, hand stiff on his own chest before he breathed out shakily. 

              “I think I’m just going to focus on eating and getting cleaned up. I’d like a little air before it…well before the heat comes back.”

              Ja’far bowed his head in a nod of understanding, offering the omega another look of reassurance as he wiped at his eyes and tried to tidy his appearance. He had managed to ward off the storm as it seemed, sparking a bit of enthusiasm in Alibaba as paltry as it was. But as instinct often worked, his feelings of unprecedented sorrow were not unfounded.

              But he had chosen his words very carefully and would not further stir the pot of fate for the omega.

              “Don’t venture too far. The courtyard gardens should be safe for you if you’d like to go outside.” He admonished before turning and walking fluidly to the doorway. He paused in the threshold, pressing a palm to the crowning of the door before peering over his shoulder.

              “Alibaba-san?” The omega was popping his head of fluffy golden hair up once more, looking particularly delicate and hanging carefully off Ja’far’s words. The beta smiled coyly, the jewel that dangled elegantly at his forehead glinting as he tilted his head.

              “Hakuryuu-san has not been spotted returning to his quarters, nor the training halls. We’re unsure of his whereabouts exactly, but if it eases your mind, I presume he _may_ be soul searching much like you are.” And with that, he was stepping out; tucking his hands into the hollow of his sleeves as he went.

Alibaba was grateful for the guidance, as always. He gave his thanks to the silver haired beta just as he departed before mustering the will to get up, selecting a few more things from the tray prepared for him to get some food in his stomach. He felt subconsciously preoccupied, that tugging, nagging feeling at his chest still very much at the forefront, though he forced himself to eat a rounded meal and drink his fill of cool water. Even if emotional matters were dampening his appetite, he needed the nutrients. 

After he’d finished off his breakfast, coaching back a few tears once again, he took his time to get properly washed up, dress his form in clean clothes, and then step up to the door as he opened it to the hallway. He would have to be wary; his urges were certainly not gone and they could get worse at any moment. He’d have to stick close by and not try to muscle trough anything.  
  
            If there was anything good about the hollow ache in his chest and the pressing feeling of isolation in his room, it was that it distracted him well from the heat suppressed in his body. He needed air, needed to try to clear his head.  
  
            It was impossible to keep it together when Hakuryuu’s scent was still lingering throughout his chambers. Luckily, he knew his bedding would be changed while he was out. It could be stripped of the smell, much as his skin could with enough time. The gratuitous amounts of soap he’d used couldn’t hurt, either.   
  
            It would be best to be rid of what he could in case this distance meant something more finite. Ren Hakuryuu, despite what he felt of the changing government of Kou, was a very patriotic person, as they had to be in their positions. Country and people came first. Personal lives second.  To imprint on someone so work focused was…unfortunate, to say the very least.  
  
            He sniffled, wiped his face again and made his way down a few spiraling steps to the flowering courtyard; perhaps unaware of the correlation, but finding the distant aroma of flowers an appealing remedy as it carried along the breeze.

There was much to think about. Very much indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait everyone! Thank you for your patience!! I apologize if this chapter is less than satisfactory, we've been struggling with how to approach their interaction. No worries, though, we will be eluding to their interactions more intimately in future chapters~! Please leave feedback on your thoughts, we'd love to hear what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It would be best to be rid of what he could in case this distance meant something more finite. Ren Hakuryuu, despite what he felt of the changing government of Kou, was a very patriotic person, as they had to be in their positions. Country and people came first. Personal lives second. To imprint on someone so work focused was…unfortunate, to say the very least._
> 
>  
> 
> _He sniffled, wiped his face again and made his way down a few spiraling steps to the flowering courtyard; perhaps unaware of the correlation, but finding the distant aroma of flowers an appealing remedy as it carried along the breeze._
> 
>  
> 
> _There was much to think about. Very much indeed._

Alibaba walked languidly, mind elsewhere as he shuffled through the courtyard freckled with colorful blossoms. After a moment of trudging through them idly, he finally plopped himself down, taking a moment to allow the mild breeze to swathe him in the scent of fresh flora before he was closing his eyes and tilting his chin up to the sky. The feel of the sun was therapeutic, a glowing, burning salve of sorts and soon, the omega was flopping backward against the flowered field; a plume of petals bursting upward around him upon impact.

                He gazed up into the infinite blue that swallowed one’s gaze, quiet as he stared at nothing in particular before he allowed his eyes to drift shut. For a moment, he felt suspended in tranquility. Drawing in a lungful of air, he was letting his lashes flutter open.

                He didn’t expect to open his eyes to the bright blue eyes of Aladdin hovering above him; gleaming with mischief as his braid dangled over his shoulder.

                He was stunned for perhaps a moment before he was lurching up in a flurry, eyes wide and nearly colliding skulls with the little magi though he was skillfully hopping out of the way to avoid the collision with a small skip to his step.

                “Aladdin?!” He hadn’t expected his company what so ever and especially considering he had just vocalized his desire for privacy. Despite the magi looking entirely unfazed, Alibaba was flushing and immediately fixing up his hair as though it were tattooed on his forehead that he’d mated and with their mutual friend from Kou no less.

                “Yo~! I thought you might be here~” He skipped to stand in front of the omega, teetering back and forth on his heels and appearing entirely unperturbed by the fact that Alibaba blatantly wanted not to be seen in such a state.

                As Aladdin most likely predicted, any protests the blond had were immediately dying away as company, no matter how humiliating, was far better than being alone. Aladdin’s company was also soothing, and if he were to have to choose anyone to lament with, it would be him. The blue haired magi plopped down beside his friend, swaying back and forth carelessly before he was plucking up a flower from beside them and held it out to the desert prince.

                “Show me how you make flower crowns like you did with Kougyoku-oneesan~” He chirped.

                Alibaba blinked a bit vacantly at the outstretched flower, having expected the conversation to go in a very different direction. It only took another beat of silence before he nodded dumbly and took the small plant, turning his attention to others nearby as he gathered them, letting his thoughts empty and preoccupy instead with the simple crafting.

                “Uh…well you need a lot of them, so pick a few like this ---er, actually the ones with the longer stems. Yeah, like that-” Aladdin was happily following instructions, doing just as he was told as the elder of the two saw a quick change in body language. Alibaba’s shoulders dropped, his brow eased and hands began working more fluidly, recalling on muscle memory and deeply embedded behavior from his youth to create the first ring.

                He glanced over at the work of the magi, snorting softly to see the twisted up, somewhat scraggly ends of his own flower ring before extending his hands out to help, always eager to share what knowledge he could with the braided youth. He liked acting as guidance for him, even if Aladdin’s intellect was far beyond his own now, far beyond most people.

                He gave a few more pointers, how to properly weave them, how to tuck and hide the ends without damaging the stem, how to balance the flower ratio with the integrity of the crown.  Once he was satisfied with what he’d shared, he began to make another, feeling the use of his hands a comforting distraction.

                The pastime was from a very simple period of his life; just survive. Now there was so much more on his plate; so many trivial intricacies, especially in the political realm.  He didn’t even turn his head as he pulled up more wild flowers, stacking his crowns just beside his lap while he began another.

                It was a comfortable quiet that enveloped the two of them, Aladdin thoroughly concentrated as he implemented Alibaba’s teachings as best he could manage; tongue poked out and little brows knit. Admittedly, the magi was not an exceptionally talented craftsman aside from procuring magic and though he was sure Alibaba thought little of it, he was quite impressed with the blond’s gift for trinket crafting and dexterous arts.

                Determined to see his project to the end, the younger braided boy did not quit until he’d looped the last stem through and successfully wove the final flower. Gleaming at his completed work, he inspected it briefly, satisfied despite the obvious flaws and extended his arms jubilantly toward his king candidate.

                “Alibaba-kun, I finished!” He chirped before startling and nearly dropping his crown in shock.

                Alibaba had harvested an impressive portion of the blossoms surrounding him already, his lap decorated in a bushel of completed flower crowns and stray petals. He had already managed to finish enough to bury his legs beneath them while the excess spilled out onto the grass surrounding him; in the midst of making yet another and working at an intimidatingly rapid pace.

                Aladdin was a somewhat daunted as well as strangely impressed that Alibaba managed to make something so innocent look so intense.

                “Alibaba-kun – Alibaba-kun! You’re going to clean out the whole courtyard!” Aladdin cried, scrambling to stand himself in front of his friend to pull him out of his day dream.

                It worked, causing the blond to startle a bit, blinking rapidly as he came back into focus, honey gold gaze moving over the pile of crowns cascading over his lap before looking abashedly up at his friend, the earth bare of flowers all around him.

                “Ah, sorry – Guess I was just kinda letting my hands work without thinking…” He shifted them off of himself, dusting bits of stem and petals from his lap, though his brows cinched with slight concern. What…was he going to do with all of these? It would be weird to just hand them out to people, but wasn’t it wasteful to just leave them?

                “U-um…maybe we could pass them out in the market.” It only took a moment of him eyeing the open gate of the courtyard exit before his shoulders dropped a bit, voice soft as he slowly redacted his suggestion shortly after it was made. “Ah…. then again, I can’t really leave the grounds yet…”

                Aladdin ogled friend a moment, eyes of brilliant sapphire observing the way Alibaba’s honeyed hazelnut remained downcast and elsewhere. His smile was sympathetic then, casting his gaze to the pile of crowns scattered about them and plucking one up from the bunch. Leaning forward a bit, he was extending his arms to plop the blossoms atop Alibaba’s head before doing so to himself; situating the stems as they dipped a bit low; Alibaba having fashioned it a bit too large. It took a moment to fandangle, but eventually he secured it and flashed a smile to his king candidate.

                Unable to deflect Aladdin’s infectious mood entirely, Alibaba offered a rather small quirk of his lips in response; chuckling even as the flowers dipped into Aladdin’s vision. The blond was plucking it off his head then and supplied him with one smaller than before which perched perfectly and seemed to match the magi very well indeed.

                “They’re really beautiful, Alibaba-kun~ We’ll pass them out with Mor-san later.” Regardless of whatever apprehension Alibaba had previously, Aladdin had eradicated it. It was such a familiar feeling, the beta acting as guidance for him in times of uncertainty.

                He owed him the world and had nothing to give for it.

                He felt like a honey trap of impractical aptitudes, a trove of petty talents but the very least he owed the magical boy was an optimistic attitude. Hanging his head a moment, he thumbed a stray petal before opening his mouth to speak, pausing momentarily before finally finding resolve in his voice.

                “I’m just…humiliated.” His voice was soft, but he knew Aladdin had heard.

                The tip of the young Magi's head to the side was nearly anticipated, especially as he opened his mouth to inquire entirely out of curiosity. It was that innocent curiosity that was meant to probe his sullen attitude, though he knew Aladdin was still genuine with his questioning.

                "Why humiliated?"

                With a deep breath in and eyes cast down to his fingers, he tried to find a way to articulate his thoughts in a way that would make sense...and not sound quite so petty.

                "I wasn't...exactly...prepared for this." He had intended to say it outright. 'Omega'. Still, it was weighing on his shoulders like a bad daydream, not quite grounded in his reality, yet. Or rather, what his reality had been for himself twenty-four hours ago.

                "I haven't been able to go to the meetings either. Not...that they really had much to say about what I'm here for."

                Aladdin was quiet a moment, contemplating Alibaba’s confession as he gingerly teetered from side to side; the flowers decorating his brow nearly slipping off his head as he did so. His lips pressed together, forming a puckered pout of sorts as his face coiled up in a pensive manner while his body righted itself upon coming to conclusion.

                “I don’t think anyone is necessarily _prepared_ for this, Alibaba-kun.” He looked rather tentatively at his friend, blue eyes searching Alibaba’s expression before deciding to elaborate, lest the blond feel slighted by the seeming lack of empathy. “What I mean to say is, I don’t think it’s right for every omega to be humiliated simply because they’re an omega.”

                Alibaba wasn’t exactly sold; looking troubled by the response as he fidgeted about and furrowed his brows so heavily, little pockets and creases formed gullies along his forehead.

                “Well no, but I’m not exactly keen on getting chased through the streets…”

                Aladdin whirred a bit, taking a moment’s pause before leaning in a bit to peer up from underneath at his king candidate. “Is that what you’re humiliated about…?”

                Alibaba felt his heart beginning to flutter while his cheeks began to ripen.

                “I guess...not exactly- I mean, not all of it-- I mean, I am, but…” he was stumbling rather helplessly over his words, parroting himself and practically shredding the grass in hand that he had gathered in his lap reflexively. Aladdin was smiling softly, having always admired the part of Alibaba that struggled to be honest with himself, despite such difficulties.

                “Then perhaps…it’s your heat…?” Aladdin offered a lifeline, Alibaba visibly wincing while the crest of his ears began to glow. It took a moment for the desert prince, but Aladdin offered him the time he needed and finally the amber eyed omega bobbed his head in an abashed nod.

                The small magi hummed knowingly, tapping his fingers whimsically against his crossed ankles as he worked together the information; as if slowly arranging bits of a puzzle together or stringing notes of a musical number into a chord.

                “Do you think it would be humiliating if it happened to someone else…?” It may have been a bit insensitive, but Aladdin was eerily wise, and Alibaba was, alternatively, shockingly dense. Often times it was necessary for the small boy to strike while the iron was hot to make the proper impression.

                Again, with pinched brows, Alibaba cast the boy another hesitant look, trying to understand fully the angle he was coming at. His legs shifted uncomfortably beneath himself, still trying to muscle down the side effects of the dormant lull of his heat.

                “I … I don’t know….I guess it would depend on the person?” There were just different social implications. Obviously if it were to suddenly happen to a king or a counselor, there would be non-stop talk. Just by nature, those with a natural hierarchy for mating held positions of power. He could only think of perhaps one case of the top of his head where that wasn’t so, and they were special circumstances, indeed.

                Of course, when omega came to mind, he just envisioned a woman, naturally. Not that he felt she should be humiliated, however. It could just happen and it was up to friends and family to help her through it so she wouldn’t get preyed on unnecessarily. That’s what he was taught. That was the extent of his knowledge.

                His eyes traveled back to Aladdin after providing his half-answer, though the look he was getting was sending unpleasant shivers down his spine, causing his bright eyes to widen fractionally. 

                “I—I’m not saying I’d ever shame anyone for it!” He verbally backpedaled as quickly as he could, throwing up hands in defense, as if it would ward off the edges of disappointment in the young face of his best friend. “It’s just ---y’know – It’s kinda….” Again, he was at a loss for words to explain the intricacies of political and social nuances, though knowing Aladdin… he probably understood anyhow.

                “It’s…humiliating for an ex-half-prince who already has limited political power.” His head dropped again, shoulders sagging, fingers pinching hard at the grass and the petals he’d uprooted. It was humiliating to think of all of those leaders snickering at him for being ‘sexually available’ in a submissive position to…well,  _any_  of them.

                It was humiliating to have to rely on one of his closest friends to be an outlet for that overwhelming sexual desire.

                It was humiliating to develop affections directly following it and have them so starkly ignored.

                With piercing eyes, Aladdin gazed endlessly at Alibaba’s head haloed in flowers, picking apart the clicks and tocks of the desert boy’s brain before offering a sympathetic smile that went unnoticed in Alibaba’s fluster. He didn’t exactly need to vocalize his concerns for the magi to understand them.

                “Alibaba-kun.” At his name, the boy lifted honey eyes from his lap, looking quite at a loss of what to do with himself.

                “…I think you’re being a bit hard on yourself.” He said softly, reaching up to gingerly pull the flower crown from his head to admire the blossoms up close. “As well as being rather cruel to your kind.”

                At that, Alibaba was staring, not having expected such a response from his friend and feeling puzzled for proper reply. His mouth opened, hesitant and incapable of forming words before his lips were closing again. Alibaba may not have had the wisdom of his friend, but he had an intuition enough to know Aladdin would elaborate without him needing to ask.

                “Omegas aren’t simply for pleasure, Alibaba-kun. And I’m sure you are aware of that, but perhaps…if Mor-san were in your position, would you think she should feel humiliated, had she needed to ask your help as you did for Hakuryuu-oniisan?”

                His answer was obvious before it even came out of his mouth. Alibaba was not a cruel or thoughtless person, after all.

                “O-of course not!” His face reddened, feeling a bit flustered at the idea of Morgiana taking on that kind of role and asking  _him_  for help. He wasn’t sure he could just be a pillar of support for her without making it personal. The same way he was hesitant to take any woman into bed without first making sure they were a compatible match. It was incredibly hard for him to separate sex and emotion, despite the things he’d seen growing up and the sort of pleasures he indulged in with brothels.

                Sure, kissing and petting were fine…but  _more_  than that. He wasn’t sure he could do that.

                “I wouldn’t shame her, but – w-well I don’t think I’d be a good choice if she just needed help. S-sex is --- well it’s kinda…emotional??” He was losing track of the original point as he began to dissect the meaning of what the interaction truly meant. “I also --- it’s really hard for me to imagine her in that kind of role….Y’know?” He was laughing awkwardly, casting a knowing look to his small friend as they were both well acquainted with her rather straightforward personality.  It wasn’t returned in the way he expected, causing him to sit up straighter, clear his throat and snap back to the task.

                “I don’t think she should feel that way, no. But I mean….Hakuryuu said the same thing to me. It’s easy to say from the outside but….well, it’s not….so easy to really swallow when it’s happening to you and everything is so…foggy.”

                Saying little in response, Aladdin was pushing himself up to stand, lightly feathering petals and blades of grass from his dark robes before he was leaning over to sift through the plethora of crowns still scattered about Alibaba’s feet. His long braid was tumbling over his shoulder, dangling about before he was plucking up one crown in particular and righting himself with a small bounce to his step.

                “I’m not sure what you mean by ‘role’ exactly, Alibaba-kun. Maybe that’s something you have to think about more yourself.” His voice was light and airy, indicating little and yet unmistakably insinuating more than he let on. His smile was genuine, however; a love for his friend unbounded and understanding more than anyone the oddity of such an unforeseen circumstance. 

                Cocking his head, he was gingerly tossing his braid back over his shoulder, the glint of the ruby jewel on his forehead catching a beam of sunlight. “Perhaps, before your next wave, you should talk a bit more with those who know a thing or two about your situation.” Aladdin smiled, extending a hand to help Alibaba from his seated position and dusted him of stray blossoms. Afterward, he lifted the extra crown in hand and laughed good naturedly. “For Mor-san~ I’m sure she’d like one of your crowns.”

                Alibaba couldn’t help the smile that played across his lips, squaring his shoulders while his friend bid him a farewell, softly picking his way across the small expanse of flowers and leaving Alibaba to his thoughts and the handicrafts he’d gotten carried away with.

                The ‘role’ he’d mentioned; surely Aladdin meant something about the hierarchy they’d been discussing; omega, beta, alpha. There were always personalities he attributed to each one, as many people did. Success was generally attributed to an alpha, the norm was the label a beta carried…and an omega? Well, rare was one way to put it. You were lucky to ‘obtain’ an omega and men often fantasized about that ever-submissive beauty they envisioned for one. In fact, there was a large market for women pretending to be omegas in brothels and other such exchanges. But the young magi had insisted that omegas were not just an object of desire.

                Was that what Aladdin was trying to challenge?

                But it wasn’t entirely untrue, was it? He had been sought after, he had been, precisely, an object of desire. Even _Hakuryuu_  had fallen victim to it and relented in the most powerful way.

                Alibaba felt his face color red, the tips of his ears hot while a hand clutched over his chest as his heart sped and ached.

                That insatiable feeling of wanting to see him was still incredibly strong. It hurt to even slightly entertain the idea of rejection. Thus, it had all been pushed back as he kept himself perpetually distracted. Even the tug of wanting to mate again was dampened by the idea of having another partner.

                Whatever ‘imprinting’ was, it was more than a little troublesome. His lower lip tucked between his teeth, trying hard to throw his thoughts back into the discussion they’d had, this idea of ‘roles’ Aladdin wanted him to reflect on. Was it sympathy? Or did he really think there was more to being an omega?

                His sigh was heavy, feeling rather defeated and particularly weary after such vigorous soul searching despite knowing well he was barely scraping the surface. It never failed to impress Alibaba the sheer integrity of Aladdin’s mind and capability to perceive as he did. It was exhausting simply managing the complexities of his heart by itself, let alone the hearts and minds of many others.

                Buzzing his lips as he blew a bit of his fluffy bangs from his vision, he was bending over to begin gathering the crowns with care, delicate as he collected them in his arms and cradled the fragile flowers in his hands; the blossoms like wreathed bouquets bejeweled about him. He’d take care of his creations at the very least, in favor of the aroma of fresh lilies and dahlias for reasons he couldn’t quite discern.

                Hopefully Sinbad wouldn’t mind the sudden bald spot in their garden courtyard.   

\---

 

                There was a repetitive mantra of clacking that chorused through the kitchen chambers; the crisp ring of freshly sliced ingredients a crescendo to the climactic crack of a knife against the cutting board like an angry staccato.

                An audience had gathered and hushed murmurs rippled against the rhythmic beats and the syncopated hisses of sizzling sauces and variety foods mid preparation.

                “Should...should we stop him?” One voice

                “I’m not even sure it’s appropriate to have him in here.” An even quieter response.

                “Shhh, let him work, he’s already prepared half a dinner’s worth of meals for the evening negotiations.” Even so, they were feverishly skinning sweet potatoes.

                “ _Damn,_ whatever he’s making smells  _incredible-”_

There was a smacking sound as the hand that extended to sample the delectable products was slapped away, followed by a muted scolding from their fellow chef hand before all went completely stiff as the chopping had come to a stop.

                All eyes were trained unblinkingly on the back of the individual as he had taken abrupt pause in his rigorous cooking regiment, becoming eerily still for a moment or so before finding a swell of inspiration once more and, turning to gather an assortment of spices and another cluster of scallions, he was falling right back in sync as though he had not stopped in the first place.

                Ren Hakuryuu had utterly dominated the galley and made no indication that he had any inclination to surrender it soon. 

                His intense focus was characterized by the tight set of his jaw muscles, only the slightest glimmer of sweat on his neck, though that was likely due to the steam billowing up from the enormous amount of cooking he was doing.

                No one dared approach, so he was left to his thoughts and little else aside from the mindless work of his hands. If he didn't keep them busy, he was sure his feet would bring him somewhere he was strictly trying to resist. His mind, however, was not so easily restrained and wandering could not be so effortlessly detained as the restriction of his limbs were.

_"O-off ---take it -- off—"_

_Something seemed to click with Hakuryuu at Alibaba’s plea then and all too suddenly, everything appeared smooth and vivid and natural. It felt as though his instincts as an alpha had fully settled into place. He wasn’t inhibited by any hesitation, by the swells of pleasure, by the scent of Alibaba’s omega heat; everything just worked with him like the pull and push of the tide._

_He was letting out a somewhat breathless chuckle, positioning himself just so as he pulled his hands away from Alibaba’s legs to begin disrobing; making sure to keep himself buried deep inside with apparent ease._

_“Eager, aren’t we.” He teased, voice velvety, dripping with arousal, with dominance; a voice that did not sound like himself at all. He felt like he could mark Alibaba all over and still get the blond begging for another bite come morning. He was stripping his robes with mutability unparalleled to before and was almost immediately bare, body pale and pink and rippled with toned muscle. Allowing the silks to slip from his arm to the floor beside the bed, he was sinking down to the mattress once more._

_Bracing his bare arms on either side of Albaba’s head, boxing him in, he allowed blue eyes to flicker over the Balbaddian’s face; his silky hair falling over his shoulder like an inky curtain._

_“Don’t be quiet.” He demanded before he began to rock; pulsating his hips into Alibaba’s in steady, heavy thrusts that drove the blond into the bedding and slapped their hips together in resounding claps against the marbled walls._

_The demand was unnecessary. Alibaba couldn't be quiet even if he wanted to be._

                A little slice of carrot rolled dangerously close to the counter's edge, drawing him to pause just a moment to snatch up the morsel before it could drop off. He took the moment to draw in a little breath, readjusting the grip of his left hand over the vegetable. The knife lifted, back straightened and-

                "Hakuryuu-san-" the voice was so close so suddenly, barely a foot from behind. He couldn't even process the scent of who it belonged to before his nerves took hold first, eliciting a yelp of surprise and a jerking of his limbs. The knife hit the cutting board, sending another piece rolling away from the blade, though it was not food this time.

                A wooden finger hit the floor and for a moment, sheer panic seized everyone present aside from the Kou prince. It was fleeting though unnerving none the less. The young woman with magenta hair standing behind him was the first to speak up, slightly hesitant after the spectacle unfolded before her, but her business had been urgent, thus she persisted.

                "Are… you alright?" 

                Hakuryuu stood petrified, the crest of his ears rosy as he appeared caught in a stalemate of whether or not to openly address the girl or the fact that he was now missing a finger first. The spectators had gone white and one had noisily clapped a hand over their mouth. Their area of focus ping-ponged between the alphas as neither made to move just yet.

                As subtly as he could manage, Hakuryuu was lowering himself to retrieve the wooden digit, feeling infinitely more humiliated than he likely should have, though he strangely felt as though he’d been caught red handed in some disreputable act. His fingers, however, were slick with butter and oils, and upon pinching the wooden bit in his hold, it was popping free and bouncing against the floor before rolling further away.

                Hakuryuu was frozen then, his face a curtain of scarlet at such foolery and Morgiana, perhaps taking pity on him, awkwardly shuffled forward to aid him.

                They exchanged a fleeting and inconsequential argument of responsibilities regarding the disembodied finger before Morgiana became fed up with their silly quarrel and, be it her undeniably imposing countenance as both finalis and alpha, or the adorably charming manner in which her cheeks ballooned to pout her lips, Hakuryuu relented.

                Abashedly, he held his palm out for Morgiana to return the little limb; hurriedly tucking it away as though such haste would erase it from memory.

                “Hakuryuu-san.” She started, the blue eyed alpha hesitant even so, though endeavored for poise and, straightening his back with a resolute huff, he lifted his chin to meet her gaze. Her ruby eyes held nothing accusatory, though it was apparent she had much to say.

                Opening her mouth, she made to speak, though took pause in regards to the spectators that were still framing the two of them. The flock of cooks looked like anticipatory audience members, anxiously awaiting whatever conversation would follow as they had been involuntarily, vicariously involved in the whole ordeal. The finalis, however, wasn’t going to stand for it and, tossing another one of her characteristic puffed-cheek and lip-curled scowls, stamped her foot hard enough to rattle the contents of the countertops and clang metal bits together; stray ingredients hopping from the force of it as a few began to roll and tumble away.

                It was enough to effectively scatter the onlookers into a frenzy, hurriedly taking up their original tasks which they had previously forgotten in light of Hakuryuu’s one-man culinary display.

                With a clearing of his throat, Hakuryuu straightened up as the last galley worker took up their duty and the group fervently attempted to ignore the duo. It probably would have been more polite of them to step out and leave the cooks to the kitchen, but Hakuryuu had been far too immersed in cooking for Morgianna to have the patience for cleanup. Not to mention, another smell had made her attention acute.  
  
            “I heard you helped Alibaba-san while he was being chased.” It wasn’t surprising she’d heard about such an event. It honestly wouldn’t be all so surprising if the whole  _island_ had heard about it, but it didn’t seem to actually be the main point of her visit. Still, he answered only the implied question posed to him.

            “Yes, he wasn’t exactly ….well enough to run on his own. The whole thing had him pretty shaken up, but he’s calmed down about the chase now. Though I’m not sure he won’t throw a fit when he finds out how many others know.” His lips quirked a bit in the humor at understanding Alibaba’s dramatics, but Morgianna’s brows simply cinched together, head cocking as magenta hair slid over her shoulder.  
  
            “I smell blood….Were you injured because of it?” Even if her range of emotions were difficult to read at times, the thought of the altercation being at all violent obviously troubled her, for both of their sakes.

                Hakuryuu stiffened a bit and reflexively ducked his hand behind his back. The last thing he wished was to distress Morgiana of all people. Plus, he wasn’t exactly inclined to endure a sniffing session from the particularly pretty alpha when he was fresh from a rut.

                “It’s…a bit of a long story…” He trailed off, though the particularly sharp look he received from her had him startling. He raised his wooden hand and waved it wildly in hopes to dismiss her skepticism. “We’re alright! Honestly, it’s more embarrassing than anything else.” At such a confession, the red eyed alpha seemed appeased as she knew well what embarrassment could do to the boys who were ripe with pride.

                A beat passed, a somewhat awkward silence encompassing the both of them; or, at the very least, Hakuryuu. Morgiana could withstand nearly any social interaction no matter how bland, but the Kou prince was particularly sensitive under the speculative presence of a girl he’d admit had his affections.

                “Is it true, then?” 

                She did not need to specify what, Hakuryuu was going visibly still; petrified where he stood amidst the bustle of the kitchen which had noticeably slowed and grown hush that very instant. Vibrant blues flicked outward, noticing the way eyes were quickly redirecting their gaze to avoid his own and hands were performing superfluous acts to feign disinterest.

                The blood had begun rushing his face, his ears ringing before he finally managed a look back to Morgiana; his expression of seriousness garnering a flicker of concern.

                “Let’s talk about this elsewhere, Morgiana-dono.” It was a suggestion despite the rigidity of it, one that Morgiana was gracefully agreeing to with a small bob of her head. Hakuryuu responded with a nod of his own, untying the strap that strategically pinned his sleeves high on his shoulders for proper meal preparation and tucked it under an arm; stepping out and walking with the composure of an emperor toward somewhere more private than the walls of the kitchen and its ever-curious cooking staff.

                It would not be easy to explain, though no doubt she'd already heard the important bits if she was asking. His true concern laid with her personal feelings toward the matter. She was likely the one person he felt needed to be informed with more delicacy. The feelings between Alibaba and herself had not been confirmed as anything more than just friendship, though there was certainly speculation. He on the other hand...there had been a marriage proposal hovering for years, suspended as he had promised to bring it to her once more once he had regained his country as rightful heir.

                Feelings for her had not vanished, though upon his latest 'interaction' with Alibaba, they had certainly become more muddled. He cared for her a great deal and still was unsure where his relationship with the prince of Balbadd stood, thus he felt entirely unprepared to give her many answers other than the plain fact of what they had done.

                Her steps slowed once they reached a secluded hallway farther away from the cooking quarters and Hakuryuu could feel his pulse in his ears. His weight shifted to his heels, turning himself about face to stand before her, lips pressed in a thin line and tapered brows guttered. 

                "Alibaba-dona and I ...did engage last night." There seemed no other way to put it that wasn't too blunt. They weren't exactly mates; he hadn't marked the omega as such to seal that kind of relationship. But there was no denying what had happened. "His heat was a bit too overwhelming for him and he asked me to stay."

                Her head was bowing, eyes flickering down as she attempted to quietly process the information. Hakuryuu’s fingers were kneading against the skin of his palm before he was speaking again.

                “I’m sorry…” He felt it necessary to say, although she met his eyes with perplexity.

                “For what…?”

                He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, feeling it was obvious what he was apologizing for, almost as if her question was masked cruelty, like she hoped to barb him by forcing his tongue to voice all his woes at once. But Morgiana was not so hateful a person; not as he had been. He had learned kindness from her, after all.

                He’d learned kindness from Alibaba.

                “I… I feel I’ve invaded another private part of your life. I feel I’ve violated something between the two of you-” his eyes had cast downward as he searched for the words, though as he lifted them back to her, he was rather surprised to find she was staring back at him with keen anger etched into her expression and gleaming in her sharp eyes.

                “Hakuryuu-san.”

                “Yes-!” He felt as though he’d been called to attention by his instructor; his body straightening and awaiting harsh criticism.

                “You aren’t invading my life.” Her voice was deep and rooted like cool marble, ruby eyes unwavering as they stared firmly at the blue-eyed alpha. Hakuryuu couldn’t seem to find his voice and opted for staring rather imprudently at her.

                “I’m not so petty as to believe feelings are obligated to me simply because they came first.” Hakuryuu’s cheeks were burning with shame, eyes widening as he was lurching forward to amend whatever he’d said that indicated he thought of her that way, but a stamp of her powerful heel into the ground beneath them had him clipping his voice and swallowing his tongue.

                “Stop taking responsibility solely upon yourself.” It was a scolding, but it was also a plea. He’d heard it many times before and he felt nearly humiliated to have to hear it now. He did what he thought was best, swallowing thickly and responding with a tentative nod of understanding.

                Morgiana’s demeanor softened, her countenance a replica of what he had come to admire her for. She straightened, pressing her hands together in front of her while her eyes shifted to them.

                “Alibaba-san…he doesn’t often understand what he truly wants. But strangely…I don’t feel this happened by chance.” Her eyes lifted and her head cocked rather cutely to the side. “It smells nice; like a garden that has been properly fertilized and beginning to bloom.”

                Hakuryuu couldn’t help himself from getting a bit rosy, face scrunching as he looked off to the side in slight distaste. “Those choice of words, Morgiana-dono…ah…” He didn’t want to explain why they were unsettlingly accurate. Her head cocked even further, eyes blinking curiously though Hakuryuu dismissed her inquiry with a flurry of head shakes and a dismissive clearing of his throat. She didn’t seem eager to press the issue regardless, lucky for him, and continued speaking.

                “It’s true that Alibaba-san and I…there could have been something. But…looking back on it…” She was shrugging somewhat, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear as though to hide away whatever heartache she bore. “He never really had eyes solely for me.”

                Hakuryuu could not endeavor to keep the sadness from his eyes as he regarded her. She did not return an expression of melancholy as he thought she might, however, and thus he did his best to veil his empathy. Words would not grace him, leaving him cloying with the desire for clarity; for some manner of verisimilitude. She was reaching up to clasp his hand in hers before he could do anything.

                “Alibaba-san is going to need all the help he can get. Please do well to take care of him, Hakuryuu-san.” Her fingers squeezed his tighter and as she lifted her chin to level their gazes, he was met with the vivid smile he’d seen on her face the day they spoke by the sea; her eyes free of tears and glimmering brilliantly. “My one happiness in life is to remain by the sides of those I call family. Aladdin-san, Alibaba-san, Hakuryuu-san… _you_ are my family and I will fight to the end of my days to protect you.”

                Clarity had finally come to him in that moment and Hakuryuu wondered to himself how he ever believed himself to be worthy of someone like her.

                His vision was blurring and before he could assemble equanimity, tears flowed over the rosy swells of his cheeks and dropped in rivulets from the edge of his jaw to the stone beneath him.

                She only appeared startled by the sudden flow of tears for a moment's time, but it was fleeting and her widened eyes softened with an understanding they shared as those raised without true families. The bonds they had made were irreplaceable and where deeper feelings of affection might have passed between the three of them, connecting and disconnecting in ways, they would never shake off the familial ties they had made. They would always be connected by a love and concern for one another, romantic or otherwise.

                She allowed him the time to express his emotions freely, her hands remaining clasped before herself, her physical nature a bit too reserved for giving the comfort of touch often. Still, it was not an awkward distance, and it strangely still felt comfortable and supportive even with her polite reserve.

                He was able to mostly dry his tears by the time her even-toned voice raised with a suggestion, taking a single step forward while her calm gaze remained rooted to him.

                "Would you like any help finishing here? I'd like to be able to help Alibaba-san any way that I can, but I'm aware going to see him isn't wise with our positions." It was hard to imagine Morgiana ever losing control over something of the like, but Hakuryuu was assured he didn't want to be pitted against her in terms of hierarchy. His skin prickled to even consider it. Not to mention Alibaba would likely cave in on himself if his friends caught him in such a state.

                As far as helping in the kitchen, however...

                His teeth grit in a cringe as he continued to dab at his face with a sleeve, head bowed in embarrassment at the display while he regarded the piles of food in the distance that he'd been serving up with a look as if he was just now seeing the sheer magnitude of it. Alibaba surely couldn't eat all of this. It was probably even too much if he served it to him along with their closest circle of friends.

                This could likely feed a large portion of the diplomats who'd all arrived in Sindria for the political meet and greet.

                He grimaced, feeling some obligation to do something himself about the overabundance of food he'd prepared in a haze of anxiety.  With a small sigh, he was relenting his control over the situation and turned his attention back to the ruby-eyed girl.

                “Morgiana-dono, if you could help dispense the food for the country heads at dinner. I imagine much of the food is already prepared, but at the very least we can put some of _this_ food to use. If there is a lot left over, I’m sure Sinbad-dono would not mind making use of it for his citizens. I know I can trust you with that.”

                Ever fastidious, Morgiana was immediately perking up, eyes glimmering with determination to prove herself of worth despite, inarguably, being one of the most reliable and useful individuals Hakuryuu had ever had the fortune to come across. He was reminded again why, exactly, he’d held her in such high esteem. He was undeserving of her. But he would make sure to become as such in time.

                “Yes. I’ll make sure to take care of it.”

                With a nod, Hakuryuu was bidding his farewell to the finalis, though not without pausing to abashedly retrieve one dish of food he had procured specifically for the blond omega, whether or not he had done so intentionally. It was a meager form of apology, but Hakuryuu knew not how to properly make amends for his actions.

                But he had a responsibility to the boy, he knew. Thus, clutching a plate of beautifully crafted sweet pastries and a small ensemble of expertly cut fish and vegetables, Hakuryuu was making his way toward the unmistakable smell of the Balbaddian prince.

\--

It was quiet and clean in his room. All the sheets had been stripped, the windows opened, pitchers rinsed and set with fresh water. Some of the scent had dissipated due to the cleaning in his absence, but he knew, unfortunately, he was the true source of it. It wouldn't be long before the aroma of 'omega' was all over the walls again simply from him being there, especially with his heat far from over. 

The desires had welled back up in some form, though not what they had been at all the night prior. It still made it rather unsafe to go wandering, leaving Alibaba to flip through the pages of a foreign policy book on his bed, albeit a bit uncomfortably as he shifted and drank his swells of heat away with more water. His mind stubbornly stayed off the topic of the Kou prince who had been missing since morning, finding the tug of anxiety on his chest too strong to stay composed. If he couldn't do anything about this damned heat, he could at least keep himself from crying, as normal as Ja'far had made it out to be after an imprint that was unrequited. 

Blond lashes squeezed together, a deep breath drew through his nostrils and blew slowly from his lips.

"Stop thinking about it..." It was mindless coaching at this point. Knowing the feelings would only swell and become more unbearable as his desire mounted to another full heat, it was the least he could do to stay calm in his rare down time. Somehow, the edge of rejection seemed to stave off the heat for the time being, but it was a fine line between keeping his desire at bay and sobbing into his pillow with a hand clutched at his chest. It was a miracle he was suspended somewhere in between at the given moment.

He felt terribly ridiculous as it were, already a boy quick to tears with no help needed from the extreme emotional instability as omega. It had all come on so suddenly and like rush, it was foolish to be so caught up. He'd known Hakuryuu for some time now, the two having come quite a long way in their relationship indeed, but he had never pictured them to have been thrust into the situation currently at hand.

Admittedly, their chemistry had been rather explosive upon first meeting one another. And in many ways, Alibaba felt connected to Hakuryuu in inexplicable ways; a familiarity he'd established upon first realizing the Kou prince's similarity to Kasshim. From there, the two had diverged almost entirely and there had been an immense rift that had sprung between them. Their fight had been rather brutal and Alibaba had never been so furious, so scared or so desperate before, if he were to be honest. Hakuryuu had opened an entirely new realm for the blond; pushed him to question and reflect and grow stronger.

"Aahhh!" Alibaba was suddenly groaning loudly, slapping the heel of his palm against his forehead and roughly rustling his own head of fluffy blond hair. He'd told himself quite pointedly to  _stop_ thinking about it, yet he'd lead himself around in a winding circle, only to end up thinking far more in depth about Hakuryuu than he had previously. 

Imprinting was a bitch. 

With a disgusted expression of pure determination, Alibaba was throwing himself onto his back, splaying his limbs out spread eagle and squeezed his eyes shut. It was an effort, a commendable one and one that, to him, took a shamefully long amount of time to conjure, but Alibaba finally managed to visualize his ideal body of a woman. 

They had only plagued fantasies of his, few, if any, having ever taken place in the flesh. But he had grown up knowing what women were expected to look like, how brothels priced their ladies and which features were most desired. Voluptuous and sultry, her voice would be like honey and his name would sound like music as she spoke it. Her touches were velvet and fire, her lips full and sweetly curved. Her role was simplistic yet exotic, Alibaba having entertained such musings several nights in the past. 

_“I’m not sure what you mean by ‘role’ exactly, Alibaba-kun. Maybe that’s something you have to think about more yourself.”_

Alibaba nearly startled, eyelids snapping open to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling. He let out a breath he had not known he'd been holding and scrunched his nose in discontent. He'd never been so uncertain and so at odds with his emotions; not in  _this_ manner. He'd come face to face with many an obstacle that brandished itself in the emotional battleground of moral ambiguity. He had been lost in a limbo of indecision in the past, practically an inevitable happenstance with nobility but he had never had a moment’s doubt of his sexuality.

At the very least, not to the degree that he had to _force_ himself to think of nude women to stave off an erection from an entirely alternative source. He was whipping his arms up and digging the heels of his palms into his eye sockets this time, grinding his teeth as he simply couldn’t concentrate, caught up in Aladdin’s words from earlier and the confusing assortment of feelings he was faced with.

Women had always had a charm over him; pretty, long lashed, supple. Undoubtedly, if one lay themselves before him and asked for his bidding, he’d willingly oblige. Yet why was it all these daydreams and all these illusions never had faces, no true identity? Thinking of Morgiana, Kougyoku, Toto, the women who had come to mean something to him in his life, it made him nearly quiver with revulsion to think of them splayed so domestically before him; so objectively.

“What is _wrong_ with me…?” He was whining, feeling quite the loss as he simply couldn’t make sense of his predicament.  

Air gushed from his lungs as he remained flat on his back, the heels of his hands grinding against his eyes as he tried to relieve his frustrations with a physical distraction instead. He couldn't let his imagination run away with the state he was in now, but thinking about the reality of his quandary made things no less difficult to deal with. Sink into a mindless heat, or toil with his sudden and fierce emotional attachment with the fourth Kou prince. Either of those, or Aladdin's vexing teachings.

His hands ground until his eyelids were beginning to feel raw, heels kicking into the plush of his fresh bedding. The lack of impact made his tantrum all the less satisfying, so his voice made up for the absence of sound with another low whine.

Before the sound could die off, however, it hitched in his throat, his spine snapping straight while he felt a bit of color drain from his ears, his cheeks, trickling cold down his neck. Every ounce of his energy was now honed on listening, afraid to move even a fiber of himself or his environment. His nose had caught a whiff of something familiar, something his body responded to much faster than his mind. He'd shut up to focus on it long before he registered what it even was. 

An alpha...no, not  _an_ alpha.  
  
**_His_**  alpha.

Fuck. This was way too soon. Hours, maybe even  _days_ too soon. He was upright, squeezing fingers and fabric over his nose while his breathing was heavier, though simultaneously trying to stifle itself. Alibaba was sure he couldn't handle the emotional or physical burden of Hakuryuu being back in his presence after the abruptness of the morning. Whether it was even to deliver an apology or something, he really didn't want to hear it. With a heart so raw and fragile, he knew he wouldn't contain himself. The humiliation would be overwhelming. What if Hakuryuu even tried to pity him or support him with another 'relief' session just to calm him down.

But he couldn't hide, he couldn't rightfully talk to the prince, knowing that would only lead to probing. Hands whipped to the blankets he'd kicked in his frustration, tugging the sheets to slide silk up his skin in a cocoon. Sleeping was his best bet. Or at least, pretending too until Hakuryuu moved along. Then he could wallow in his terrible imprinting and the rest of the waves of his heat with whatever dignity he had left.

The aroma only grew perpetually, like an ominous dark cloud drifting closer at rapid speeds. Alibaba was voraciously anticipatory for it to pass, for that tenuous moment where it drifted by uneventfully and he could let out the breath he’d been holding.

Such, of course, did not happen as he was never so lucky a person in circumstances such as these. It was humiliating that on top of it all, when the rapping of knuckles on the door sounded, he even jumped a bit; startled by the sound he was so wholeheartedly not expecting.

Clamping his eyes shut even further, Alibaba stubbornly resisted every urge by both influence of his heat and his upbringing as a respectable prince to answer. He didn’t need to inquire who it was, the irresistible scent alone was telling enough and the Balbaddian was fervently coaching himself to ignore everything about it with every fiber of his being.

He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, having been heavily concentrating on not noticing, but for just a split second, Alibaba had been fooled into believing it truly had come to pass and relief flooded through him like a raging river after a heavy rain. That was, of course, until he felt the rustle of the blanket above him, an offensive beam of light filtered into the shadowed haven of his fabric fortress, and he was peering up inquisitively to see Hakuryuu’s face peeking in from the outside; the edge of the blanket pinched between his thumb and forefinger as he’d lifted it to reveal the balled up Balbaddian prince.

There was a moment of suspension where they stared at one another, as though neither could truly process that they were honestly within one another’s presence considering their impressive ability of avoidance throughout the day. Alibaba, however, was the first to crack. He bristled like a cat, drawing in a lungful of air before he was snatching the edge of the blanket from Hakuryuu’s hand and whipped it under himself; recreating his shell but with a new and renewed determination to keep it as impenetrable as possible.

“Alibaba-dono…”

Silence was Hakuryuu’s first response. He repeated himself.

“Alibaba-dono--”

“I’m not available at the moment!” came his muffled cry.

Hakuryuu’s deadpanned expression was tangible, the sigh he exhaled, the shift of his feet and the monotone of his voice.

“Alibaba-dono, if you would just-”

“He’s indefinitely suspended from conversation!”

Hakuryuu’s shoulders were sagging, another sigh of exasperation following before he tried another approach, voice flat and resigned to the fate of bargaining with rather childish tactics.

“I have food.”

Alibaba stopped to think for a moment, still holding his breath under the covers while Hakuryuu was standing patiently at the bedside. His cooking was always really good....wait, was that the only reason he was here?! Maybe he didn't even cook it, but then why was he acting like a delivery boy? Was this some sort of weird apology?

 _Sorry I had sex with you. Here's breakfast_.

Comical as it might of seemed, his chest throbbed, teeth bit hard into his lower lip as both anger and emotion swelled in him. No, no, he had to keep himself composed! Even if he couldn't breathe through his nose for fear of his heat setting in again, he needed to work around all this and come out the bigger man.

The bigger man wrapped up in a silk cocoon, trying not to cry.

"I ate." It was a lie, but he couldn't think of much else to ward him off. He couldn't spend many words either for fear of more than just his voice cracking. "...But thanks."

His efforts to dissuade Hakuryuu may have worked, possibly, had all luck not abandoned him completely and his stomach didn’t let out the most ravenous growl of hunger it could possibly muster. But as it stood, fate had nothing better to do than draw pleasure from Alibaba’s misfortune and he’d been left entirely exposed.

He would have wished for a lightning bolt to swiftly strike him dead, though there was a very real possibility it would actually happen given his current track record.

 _Shit._ He could feel his eyes begin to sting and his face flush red despite all labors to the contrary. His nose was just beginning to run, shame burning within him before, with far more tenderness than before, Hakuryuu was gingerly lifting the veil of his blanket and even went so far as to poke his head inside.

“…I have those pastries you liked…?”  Hakuryuu’s peace offering was gentle, well aware of his intrusion and the trouble it could cause. But Alibaba was unable to say no a second time, and with a theatrically long sniffle, he bobbed his head a few times in reluctant accord.

“Okay…” He whimpered, and both emerged from beneath the blanket; Alibaba’s head popping out in a fluffy mess of gold.

His eyes remained downcast, fingers beginning to pull anxiously at one another as he didn't know how to possibly speak. Asking for any sort of clarification on their situation would break the dam and the waterworks would start up yet again. But not speaking wouldn't be tolerated for long with Hakuryuu right before him, waiting patiently for some sort of acknowledgement. 

His heat was another thing entirely and Hakuryuu's presence had the most effect on that in particular. The one-time lover hadn't left a mark on him. Even still doused in the alpha's scent, he was unclaimed, technically speaking. He could seek out more than one partner in the heat if he wanted. Not that sex with anyone else sounded at all appealing in these moments; the fantasies of his 'ideal' woman had been all but dashed at the first hint of Hakuryuu's scent. A mountain spring, lush with green foliage. That's what it reminded him of.

His chest throbbed and his eyes were forced farther to the left to roll away any stinging tears that dared press at his lash line. 

"Ah...my heat is still....So-" It was a shitty half excuse to try to ward away the presence of the blue eyed, scarred boy staring so intently at him. 

Hakuryuu was returning his look, staring a moment before his expression became somewhat perplexed, head cocking as his brows cinched lightly. “I know that… that’s why I’m here.” Hakuryuu clarified, look a bit more troubled before he was catching himself and stiffening a bit.

“Ah-! I don’t mean-!” His face was warming, stumbling over his words a moment before he was forcibly stopping himself by biting his plush lips, closing his eyes and cover his mouth with his fist as he cleared his throat.

“I mean to say that I’m here to talk with you…and apologize for leaving this morning…” with an abashed rosiness to his cheeks, the blue eyed Kou prince was casting his gaze downward. The food was set between them and Hakuryuu was buckling at his knees to prostrate himself respectably before the amber-eyed desert prince. It was quite the sight, the empirical prince, pristinely done up and sharp kneeling and bowing before the rather flustered and frazzled ex-prince with bed-head he’d yet to fix.

“Alibaba-dono. I’m sorry for having abandoned you after what happened. It was irresponsible of me and likely left you with many questions.” He was being terribly professional once more, quite reminiscent of the night previously, in some ways, yet it did not appear to be in a manner of obligation. Rather, Hakuryuu had every intention of taking it seriously. Straightening his back, he raised vivid blue eyes to Alibaba’s and did not look away regardless of the pulsating heat that was growing between them.

“Ask me anything and I’ll answer it. I promise.” 

Alibaba's lips had opened before he had the sense to think and rethink his options. The words caught before tumbling out, but instead it left him gaping like a fish, making only a few sounds before turning his head away again, leaving his body in a strange suspension of how to move forward. The thumping against his ribs was loud and gushing heat through his limbs the longer Hakuryuu remained before him, especially speaking softly and prostrating himself as such.

"N-no -- Um....you don't have to...uh..." He'd almost asked many things. Why  _had_  he gone? Why hadn't he been marked? But they all felt incredibly desperate. It seemed best to not to talk about this in general, feeling his heart sputtering at the charming way Hakuryuu was acting, though also aching at the unknown. 

"Don't apologize. I just...I'm gonna try to just - ride this out." His words were carefully spoken despite the pauses. Alibaba's mind was forcibly trying to think of things other than the situation at hand, forcing back the feeling of submission creeping into the back of his brain when his chosen alpha was presented before him. 

"It's hard with you here-"

Oddly enough, Hakuryuu didn’t seem terribly perturbed by Alibaba’s response, having somewhat expected something along such lines, but even so, the Kou prince looked all the more pensive. His brows were furrowing lightly, head tipping down as he further observed the desert prince.

Hakuryuu’s eyes cast down, long lashes casting fretted shadows along vivid electric blue irises. He was silently pensive, turning over Alibaba’s words before he finally lifted his gaze back to the omega.

“Do you want me to leave?” His voice was even, speaking as though he were discussing political movements and affairs that concerned the wellbeing of an entire country. Hakuryuu rarely took anything lightly, even if perhaps he should.

“I left without thinking of your feelings and I’m…sorry…” He was furrowing his brows, looking somewhat troubled and even a bit embarrassed as he’d never experienced anything akin to a relationship prior, and certainly did not predict one between himself and the blond boy. He was making it quite obvious that he was as much a novice to it as he really was. “I was...” His cheeks became a deeper shade of red before he was fervently shaking his head from side to side to dismiss whatever train of thought had developed.

“Regardless, I didn’t consider what you wanted. But if you want me to leave now, I will.” His eyes were lifted to gaze into amber once more, looking more determined than before; his fingers curled into the fabric at his knees. He did not show it as easily as Alibaba, but the delicious aroma of the omega’s heat was just as effective as was his alpha’s rut was to the blond.

"Please-" The response came much faster than anticipated as the desert prince lifted a hand to cover his mouth with fabric, his breathing heightening, chest rising and falling heavily. It was the opposite of the night before, with the tanned boy practically begging for Hakuryuu not to go. That's when he had feared someone else's presence, when he feared slipping through the cracks and bedding someone he would regret.

Now he feared Hakuryuu's presence and all of the unanswered questions and swelling emotions it brought. Forget bedding someone he regretted, he'd slept with a close friend...and somehow imprinted on him; another prince, potentially the destined leader of a nation. Alibaba felt guilty for not being able to respond to the sincere apology. Normally he'd wave it off, let Hakuryuu know he hadn't  _actually_  done anything wrong and it was all some elaborate maze of thoughts and emotions he was determined to untangle on his own. But thinking wasn't possible with this scent around. The chipper nonchalance he faked so well wouldn't even rear its head this time.

He didn't want his heart strings to quickly retie themselves around the Kou prince, to take comfort in him once again just to have them pulled apart with his inevitable exit. His palm pressed more so over his mouth, the other pressed to his lower belly, as if he could cut off blood flow to the area he was sure the alpha could likely smell by now. 

"Ja'far knows -- no one comes in so -- I'll be fine-" He wasn't sure if hakuryuu had smooth talked his way by security or if they had all assumed he was an exception after last night. But the orders were clear this time. No one was allowed in no matter how he cried or moaned for it.

Something further troubled the pale prince, his hesitation evident of such seeing as, were it any other situation, he would have stood and made leave without a second guess. Instead, he was gazing fitfully at the omega, trying to make heads or tails of something he could not exactly name.

_“Alibaba-san is going to need all the help he can get. Please do well to take care of him, Hakuryuu-san.”_

For reasons he could not name, Morgiana’s words were echoing loudly through his brain, twinging him in places and creating unrest. He was not so stable an individual himself, yet even so, leaving the Balbaddian to dwell in solitude through a heat he had already marked did not sit well with him in the slightest.

They were friends; very good friends. Odd friends, in many a way. He’d never had someone like Alibaba in his life, and he was quite positive he would never come across someone like him again. Alibaba was a unique, radiant light that harbored a bizarre, inexplicable golden glow, one that attracted many like moths to a flame. He himself was no exception, though the irony was one he would rather deal without. Judar had made well to bring it to the forefront of conversation whenever the occasion arrived. The dark magi had known for a time that his King had eyes for the candidate of Aladdin and although he’d never approached Hakuryuu about the matter, the Kou prince knew well it bothered the ruby eyed troublemaker.

What did Alibaba possess that was so compelling; so alluring that the flame borne scars etched in half Hakuryuu’s body did nothing to remind him of his ill association with the element, one intimately related to Alibaba Saluja. It had only further stirred Judar’s discontent that Hakuryuu had come to possess the power of flora and fauna, humorously juxtaposed to Alibaba’s gift to singe, yet their mutual magnetism only appeared to cultivate further.

Honestly, Hakuryuu was equally stumped, and when he came into possession of his second djinn, the embodiment of Alibaba’s opposite, a dragon of death to a phoenix of life, it seemed as though fate had dealt them the roles of destined rivals. Hakuryuu had imagined upon their meeting that they would come to an impasse as such, was surprised to find Alibaba had thought much the same, and yet, there they were; fondly associated, camaraderie well nurtured and on a plane of understanding beyond the reach of many.

Actually, it made nearly perfect sense how they came to be this way, didn’t it. No one understood them better than the other. Arguably Aladdin, perhaps Judar even, had their juicy secrets and whimsically complex understanding of human nature that transcended beyond common cognitive capability, but that in turn only further solidified just how perfect it was that Alibaba Saluja and Ren Hakuryuu had come together like this, in the end.

Or maybe it _was_ just a happenstance; silly and wild, coincidental and artificial. Either way, Hakuryuu didn’t feel inclined to allow it easy passage into what could have been, should they both let it slip into the past, forgotten.

“…Alibaba-dono, would you like me to stay.”

His voice was entirely different, now. The seriousness of it had changed, and there was an energy that was radiating from him like an electrical charge. Sniffing, Hakuryuu fixed his stance, lifting one left from where he knelt to press the heel of his boot into the marbled floor; a position designed for proposition.

“Let me rephrase. Alibaba-dono; I would like to stay with you. Will you let me?”

Ren Hakuryuu had experienced an epiphany within the time frame of a few seconds and honestly, if everything backfired in that moment, he was afraid he would lose it and make a serious fool of himself.

Dammit, Alibaba should have known Hakuryuu wouldn't be dissuaded without a full on, well-spoken, full eye contact rejection. All of his friends truly had a knack for forcing him to speak his mind, to be truthful when he had learned growing up that emotions were best left untouched. Of course, for the most part, he was generally in touch with compassion, empathy, a strong sense of justice even. But when it came to his own personal feelings? Those could take backstage.  
  
His eyes clamped shut, the hand against his belly pushed harder, trying still to stop the heat that was pooling despite the twisting in his stomach and the awful clawing inside his ribcage as he tried to send his friend away for fear of asking too much. His inner mantra became a string of curses as his voice broke in a soft, sorrowful moan, swallowed by his palm and cut off by his teeth gnashing against it to stop any other sounds from spilling unbidden from his mouth.  
  
He was going to cry - he knew he couldn't stop it now. he could only try to explain through his hiccuping humiliation what he intended in sending Hakuryuu away.  
  
"No --- please -- Ha--Hakuryuu I really don't want -" His breath was shaking, his skin feeling clammy and his nose running, though he'd already been breathing through his mouth against the scent. "I'd rather -- not --- My head is kinda scrambled - s-so --" Aladdin's words forced themselves like a knife through his consciousness and he squeezed his eyelids closed, knowing there was some sort of advice he hadn't taken, some little snippet of wisdom he had yet to crack and it frustrated him to no end to know he likely couldn't do it with his idle thoughts alone in his room.  
  
"I don't want -- you to stay for me -- You're a good - You're a good person and I don't -- I don't want pity sex-"

Taken aback a moment, Hakuryuu was reacting as though he'd been zapped at the forehead; snapping his head back and scrunching his face up before he reared forward once more, closer this time as he pushed weight further onto his foot and almost lifted himself from where he knelt. Something had come alive within him, his eyes nearly dancing with life anew and whatever plagued Alibaba was a lack of clarity that Hakuryuu had rather clumsily, unintentionally stumbled upon.

 

"You're wrong, Alibaba-dono--" He started, splaying fingers against his chest as he spoke. "I'm not the good person here. And you misunderstand me." Dark brows guttered, lips pressed to a straight line as he squared his shoulders and spoke boldly. 

 

"You don't listen to people when they try to speak kindly to you, so I'll resort to what works best." He neglected, purposefully, to mention that he only knew as much because he himself was also quite susceptible to such methods he was about to use; which was to speak candidly, and frankly, critically.

 

"I'm offended that you think I would be the kind of person to take pity to such lengths that I would sleep with them. I'm not so petty as to..." He took pause, clearing his throat a bit as rosiness faintly spattered his cheeks. "Well I suppose I am petty...however, I don't think so highly of myself as to believe that having sex with me would be a _kindness."_  


This time, he did lift from the ground and in a surge of energy, he was reaching out to take hold of Alibaba's hands; plucking them from where he was pressing them against his stomach and did not allow the obscenity of Alibaba's erection to deter him. The heat present and that was unavoidable. He would deal with that in time. This was something far greater. 

 

Squeezing their palms together, Hakuryuu was standing fully before the omega, food forgotten between them, and eyes burning azure into amber.

 

"Please allow me to mate with you once more, Alibaba-dono. I promise you my will is my own and if you cast me out a third time, I'll leave and not look back. But something is happening between us, more than I can explain, and I can't allow myself to let it go." His hands squeezed harder before consciously loosening.

 

He had not chased his feelings of passion the last time they took flight within him and because of that, he had watched love flutter up and away into the sky. But perhaps that was to present before him the true path he was to follow. He didn't know; not for sure. But he would chase it endlessly it he was permitted, and he would figure it out as he ran. 

"You're wrong -- y-you're wrong-" The words were warbled and swaying with emotion. Large drops of salt water hit their knuckles and it was only because of that that Alibaba was even able to reclaim one hand to wipe them away. They were swiftly preceded by more, a sob punctuating the next wave. Alibaba had been cracked open by Hakuryuu's bluntness. The tears ran with all his doubt, all his longing, all his hesitation and misunderstanding. His words made it sound as though that third rejection was imminent, but as he collected enough will to speak, the pitiful utterances began to take more form.

"Y-you're not -- you're not a bad person -- You  _are_ good--" Compliments, though they were, Alibaba's crying had only become harsher, his freed hand clutching at the fabric at his chest once more, similar to the way he had responded when Ja'far had first informed him of his 'condition'. His emotional turmoil, though largely fueled by hormones in its acute nature, was no less real, no less of a burden while going through this crucial period in his first omega heat. 

His body had prepared for a 'nesting' while his thoughts remained scattered and his bed empty. His inclination for tears had little sway when, truthfully, any imprinted omega would have behaved very similarly, perhaps even hidden away more fitfully than he had to ride out their despair.

"Y-you -- you're always so -- h-harsh on yourself-" His wrist was wet, blonde hair screening his face as he refused to pick up his head. Or rather, he couldn't. "You -- you're --  _H-Hakuryuu_ -" He knew he couldn't articulate, rather he whined the prince's name loudly in exasperation, wishing he could just implant thoughts rather than explain them outright. Didn't Hakuryuu's djinn have an ability for that?

"I --- I've --  _imprinted_  --" Straightforward as it was, he couldn't say anything but the whole truth at this point. Hardly able to speak, they'd be here for longer than his heart could take were he to speak eloquently like Hakuryuu.

"I -- I don't even know -- what it  _means_  -- B-but it hurts -- it hurts so much--"

Hakuryuu had expected tears, however, he had not anticipated the desert prince to begin blubbering so impressively, the Kou prince’s composure cracking as he was at a loss of how to respond. He was divided into many sections, guilt clawing his gut yet affections and charm tickled his cheeks as the Alibaba he knew so well finally came forth in a familiar wave of tears and hiccupping.

Hesitating, he reached forward before pausing, swallowing as he seemed to ponder a moment before he decided to proceed. His hands were cupping Alibaba’s shoulders, offering a somewhat nervous chuckle, his expression overwhelmed.

“Alibaba-dono-” he huffed good naturedly, an airy, anxious laugh following as he shook his head. “Don’t cry,” he attempted, futilely. “I’m sorry, are you – is this alright with you?” As Alibaba had not shied away, Hakuryuu gingerly lifted his hands to begin wiping at the Balbaddian’s tears, awkward with his tenderness, but tender nonetheless.

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me -” he scoffed at his own incapability to withhold composure as he gentle swiped his sleeve along the amber eyed boy’s cheek to catch salty liquid as they spilled, then traced a thumb just along Alibaba’s lower lash line and smiled empathetically at the charmingly pitiful sight.

He was startling not a second later, however, lashes blinking rapidly before he was taking Alibaba by the shoulders once more and gazing at him with slight disbelief.

“Wait, you said – you said you _imprinted…?_ ”

Alibaba was shaking, his form held upright by Hakuryuu's grip, though instead of being able to repeat, he just let out another long sob, arms coming up to hide his own face in hands. He just couldn't say it again.  Waves of guilt were already pouring over him at having confessed to such a thing when he meant to keep it to himself, to keep Hakuryuu free of any sort of emotional burden or responsibility it might invoke.

"I'm s-- s--sorry-" Was all he could manage before his voice cracked in another pathetic wail, just wanting to bury his body in the blankets once more and not emerge. He didn't fully understand it himself, but everything within him was just drawn to the prince before him. His voice, his gaze, the surprising softness of his worked hands, toughened in places from his diligence with the spear. Alibaba wanted his warmth, the comfort of his closeness, the movement of his body against his. But these were entirely selfish things. To admit they desired each other as bed partners was one thing. Telling Hakuryuu his heart had imprinted on him as a lifelong partner...

He knew Hakuryuu and knew him well enough that imprinting would not be something that slipped beneath his radar. Not as it had with Alibaba himself. He was well informed, he was careful and calculated.

"I didn't mean --  _I'm sorry-_ " It was a good explanation for why Alibaba was so quick to tears, but he felt as if he'd lain out a snare. Hakuryuu would know he was the only one who could stop it. Despite what the Kou prince had said about not being a good person, the blonde boy couldn't help but think he was somehow taking advantage of his kindness.

An expression of horror donned Hakuryuu’s face as not only the realization that his friend had _imprinted_ on him, but he had only brought on another episode of hysteria. He had, as Alibaba predicted, researched imprinting. It was not a specific focus of study, but it had been a rather important facet of the information coupled with mating, omegas, heats, and the like.

Alibaba was known for his quickness to tears, something they, begrudgingly, shared in common. But Hakuryuu had never seen him so distraught, and with everything he knew about imprinting, it all fell perfectly into place. An omega in heat imprinting on an alpha during a coupling was the closest companion to the concept of declaring a soul mate. It happened at random and more often between couples of the opposite sex. Inexplicably, imprinting and all its arbitrary devices, was virtually fool proof in bonding a couple together. So rare was it such cases existed where imprinting failed to result in mating that there were specific records of such happenstances, and the despair of the broken hearted were vivid in detail.

He certainly did not believe Alibaba so unstable an individual as to wallow indefinitely, or god forbid, take his own life, but it had been rumored to happen in darker cases tucked further away in tragic, historical literature. He knew the blond well enough to be certain he would do no such thing, but regardless of the risks and what little sense it made to the blond, Hakuryuu knew; Alibaba was heartbroken.

                Whether or not the desert prince was aware, and considering his perpetual state of madness, Hakuryuu could guess he was entirely ignorant, having been physically separated so soon after imprinting, not to mention after his first coupling of his _first heat,_ it was a wonder Alibaba had managed any poise before him at all.

                Regardless of his best intention, Hakuryuu had set such in motion and he had little clue as to how to fix it. He was floundering, flustered and anxious as he tried to wipe at Alibaba’s eyes once more, stammering fruitlessly as his composure, borne of his vibrant clarity moments ago, had been momentarily forgotten in light of his unintentional blunder.

                “Alibaba-dono, please- stop crying, it’s _okay-_ ” he had always been horrible at reassuring others. Kind words and comfort did not come easy to him and he was sure he was only fueling the fire.

                Without explanation, the Kou prince easily gathered that the omega was, first and foremost, ashamed. Love, or even simply, attention out of obligation was humiliating, and even so, the desert prince felt less inclined to pity himself and more focused on the idea that he had unwittingly shackled Hakuryuu to him against the mountain boy’s will. Unbearably selfless as it was, a bitter ache swelling in Hakuryuu’s chest, he had already insisted he acted of his own accord; that his “will was his own”.

                But Alibaba would not listen. Strained between a maelstrom of barbed emotions of guilt, desire and sorrow, Alibaba was beyond consolation with words. Hakuryuu did not know what else to do, and so he slid his fingers up the sides of Alibaba’s jaw to cup his face in his palms, tilted the head of fluffy gold hair to the side and leaned in.

                Teeth sunk deliciously into the tan flesh of Alibaba’s throat, pink lips sealed against golden brown skin, and a ring of indentations formed like a little halo of teeth marks.

The sobbing and heaving had come to an abrupt halt, so sudden and absolute it had died with a twist of his voice and then shuddering panting. His form was still aside from his labored breathing, fingers gripped into Hakuryuu's sleeves, wide golden eyes still dripping as they stared unseeingly at the upturned plate of pastries beside them.

His body couldn't move. It was as if there had been some sort of off switch, even making him wonder momentarily if Hakuryuu had actually done some sort of magoi manipulation to stop his hysteria. But the slight pain, followed by heat that washed down from the side of his throat felt very different. When he finally got sense back enough to move, it was simply to gasp and palm the space between his legs, feeling red color his ears and the back of his neck. 

He'd almost  _orgasmed_.

A reaction such as that might have seemed extreme, even for someone in a new wave of heat, but it was the intent behind the bite that had such a powerful reaction on the blonde ex prince. His tears had stopped flowing and instead he was staring rather dumbly down at the sheets, even bringing shaky fingers to his neck, though he didn't touch just yet. 

Hakuryuu...he marked him just now, didn't he?

The speed in which the waterworks had been turned off by Hakuryuu's straightforward response was almost comical, though it made every bit of sense when put into perspective. Truly, it was the best remedy for an unclaimed mate in despair over an unrequited imprinting. He'd been chosen. He wasn't 'available' to other suitors anymore. He had a home in Hakuryuu, his alpha, the one who had ensnared his affections, both mentality and physically, imprint or not.

It was more powerful than words. This was his answer. 

His fingers finally touched the mark and he shuddered, his whirling thoughts slowly beginning to find calm again as a haze settled over his senses. The heat? Maybe. Perhaps he was just in a daze after being wracked with such tumultuous emotion. But another thought seemed to slowly bubble to the surface. This mark wasn't indefinite...

"...Ha...kuryuu...." The tone was still unsteady, but he was slowly gathering himself. His body was still particularly still.

"Can you..." He swallowed thickly, his gaze still downcast, not minding the tears still dripping from his chin from before.  "Please...again....?”

Having been anticipatory for Alibaba’s response, Hakuryuu had been staring with bated breath and eyes wide with anxiety. The abrupt pause of tears was enough to make the Kou prince physically sucking in a breath and holding it. As Alibaba finally responded, the blue eyed alpha was tipping his chin down and lifting his brows in surprise.

“…Again…?” he parroted, blinking as he hadn’t been expecting that kind of submissive reaction from the omega. It certainly made sense, but knowing Alibaba, Hakuryuu had expected flustered outrage in response, even if it was something he ultimately wanted. His heart was fluttering rapidly in his chest, something compelling about the desert boy’s honesty.

Or perhaps it was the heat.

He was rolled his shoulders a bit, tipping his jaw up in resolution before he swallowing and giving a small nod. Alibaba had tipped his head to the side to display his throat once more, a little red ring visible. But Hakuryuu was cupping his face once more and gingerly made to expose the other side of his throat. Alibaba stiffened, his pulse thrumming quickly though as he deduced what the alpha was doing, he obliged.

Dipping his head down, Hakuryuu was popping his lips apart and without a moment’s hesitation, pressed his teeth hard into the taught yet tender skin.

Alibaba's form went rigid beneath him, hissing and clutching at Hakuryuu's shoulders at the initial bite once more, though again, much like a pup grabbed by the scruff of the neck, he went limp once more. He was panting, propped against Hakuryuu's body, reeling in whatever powerful sensation followed. From Hakuryuu's perspective, it could hardly make sense, his only insight to the act through texts and overheard conversations. 

What did it feel like for the mate on the receiving end of a marking? Or even more than that, what was it like for an omega? An alpha, as was expected, got the rush of satisfaction at being permitted to mark their chosen mate, among other things. There was a possessiveness associated with it as well, one he did well to try and quell to a healthy degree, but the blond's request...it had been particularly possessive in hindsight. He wanted more proof, more markings, ones that would last longer to flaunt their connection, one he'd just been pushing away not moments ago. 

Alibaba was never truly honest with what he wanted unless it was to the benefit of others. 

It was only with a crack in his will had he finally asked for something potentially more selfish. 

The Balbaddian was panting, nearly trembling against Hakuryuu's body, as if he'd experienced something  _much_  more indepth than a bite. To be blunt, it appeared more so that Alibaba had practically finished another round of sex. Again, fingers came to confirm the bite and he was moaning softly into another hand, eyes wide while he processed alone what the marking really meant, that he'd been marked without hesitation... _twice_.

" _Fuck._.."

Whatever the reason, the cuss was so contradictory to the mood and Alibaba’s demur, flushed expressions, Hakuryuu’s lips were sputtering and he was slapping a hand over his mouth to swallow hilarity. He was unsuccessful and laughter spilled out between his fingers before his hand fell away to press to his abdomen.

Alibaba was flashing him an incredulous look and the Kou prince endeavored to quell his mirth as quickly as he could, though it took a few more chuckles before he finally cleared his throat of it.

“I’m sorry, Alibaba-dono – that was just- really funny…” he mused, eyes still glittering regardless and doing little to reassure the omega. Taking a breath, he settled himself, letting his eyes flicker over the tan body of the desert prince; observing him quietly, studying him simply for a moment.

He was in his second heat, now. His scent was delicious and tempting, but not remotely as powerful as the first. There was an edge of desperation that remained, though much of it had been sharpened by the distraught of his imprint. He was still not quite himself, peaks and swells of desire eclipsing the pride and general modesty that blanketed Alibaba in that charming way it did.

They were mated now.

It was so strange, how little impact it seemed to make. Admittedly, Hakuryuu’s hormones were bristling under his skin and hunger was lighting anew within him. But otherwise, the concept of remaining eternally bound to the blond felt so entirely and completely natural.

What a strange life. 

Hakuryuu’s lips were quirking into a smile, one not readily returned by Alibaba as he was still skeptical after being so blatantly laughed at. But he didn’t quite understand Hakuryuu’s perspective. He didn’t need to, however; the empirical prince placing a palm on one of the desert boy’s shoulders before pressing his mouth to the opposite side of his neck. He did not bite this time but instead, began to suckle softly, steadily.

His mouth was slow and particular, nursing just above his pulse and in the center of the rosy ring of teeth marked against the flesh there. He felt the way Alibaba was, once again, becoming plaint in his hands and excitement was lit aflame within him. While one hand braced the muscle of Alibaba’s shoulder, the other was sliding down, tender and explorative before coming to the unmistakable knot of Alibaba’s member beneath loose clothing and gingerly curled his fingers around it to begin stroking. 

Alibaba had, characteristically, been about to scold Hakuryuu for laughing after the situation he'd put him in; the imprinting, the uncontrollable crying, the powerful heat that was only more powerful now after being marked. Naturally, that all died on his lips the moment Hakuryuu's mouth met his neck, right over the fresh marking by his pulse. When a hand met his member through the fabric of his tunic, a moan rolled off his tongue, the heat already prickling below his skin spreading like wildfire through his limbs. Dammit, he wouldn't be able to talk at all like this. He was already in such a haze from the way he'd been wracked with sobs earlier, his heart aching and heat nagging at his body. His head shook, scattering more flaxen hair across his forehead, still mussed from being buried in blankets.

"Hakuryuu-" He began, though it was followed by another heated sigh as the tender, though forward touching continued, thighs twitching and ears beginning to ring as pleasure crept up into his belly, body relaxing further still. 

Alibaba was too relieved to be truly angry, though he was still reeling. 

Hakuryuu was here, touching him, acting so charmingly straightforward and boyish, as he did when he was really himself. Shit, his heart was only beating harder, body softened in the scarred boy's hold. He wanted to hang on to what little shred of pride he had just a moment longer.

"H-hang on -- U-ugh -- m-my heat--"

For a few seconds more, Hakuryuu continued to suckle before his lips popped away, drawing back to gingerly press their foreheads together. His hand, all the while, continued to stroke; slow and steady drags before rolling his thumb over the tip.

“No…” the Kou prince responded, disregarding Alibaba’s plea as he only continued to pull Alibaba’s cloth covered cock through his hand. He couldn’t keep the quirk to his lips as the desert prince quivered and quaked against him. They had all the time after to figure out their feelings more thoroughly, to understand how they had come to be where they were, but for now, they would ride the waves of the heat and the rut together.

He wanted to simply enjoy this as best he could and he would be certain Alibaba would as well.

Even just being face to face, having Hakuryuu watching him so closely while he pumped him in hand was making the blond shudder and moan, trying to dart his eyes away so he wouldn't make any more disgraceful faces...as long as he could help it, anyway. 

His fingers sifted in the sheets below, fabric slipping like sand between his digits, though the motion upset the tray of pastries Hakuryuu had brought to his bedside. Alibaba startled softly as he sucked in a breath, already dipping below the surface of his desire like a deep pool, body twitching against Hakuryuu's form before he tried to speak up once again. The fabric was thin enough to dredge up the wells of pleasure associated with his heat and the connection he felt with Hakuryuu, though it was muffled just enough to make him hungry for more. 

"D-dammit I, I knocked it o-over -- Sh-shit, Ha--Hakuryuu, you're -- you're doing this on -- a- _ahhh_ -" He was trying to scold the blue-eyed prince but Hakuryuu was strong enough in his own opinions, in his own actions to flinch under such weak protests and halfhearted interruptions. 

“Y-you never –nnhh – l-listen-”

The blue-eyed alpha was sniffing, amused at the blond’s reaction before he was cocking his head and quirking an eyebrow while his hand pulled up.

“You’re no different, Alibaba-dono.” He accused, eyes glittering with mirth before he was cocking his head to the side and taking up nipping the other side of Alibaba’s throat. He wasn’t going to think too hard about it, knowing he could easily get caught up in the oddities and how truly inexperienced he was. Instead, he would follow Alibaba’s lead, and allow himself the luxury of submitting to the carnality of pleasure, instinct and desire.

His hand stroked steady, sliding the fabric up along his shaft while his teeth tattooed tiny love bites along the Balbaddian’s throat. Alibaba was becoming all the more pliant in his arms, the omega sighing and gasping and quivering at the simplest of touches and Hakuryuu was finding it difficult not to become over excited.

With little warning, the Kou prince was slipping his hand into the soft folds of the tunic Alibaba adorned and feathered his fingers along his length before curling just beneath the flared, velvety head and pushed his thumb against the pinprick hole weeping with opal colored essence.

The blond was already writhing. Huffs of heated air blew from his lips after each sharp inhale, his fingers beginning to knead against whatever fell under his hands. It was always whatever was closest; sheets, robes, even Hakuryuu's arm as Alibaba's amber eyes had become glassy while they stared down to the hand hidden in his clothing. 

His head was filling with thick fog once more, his body wanting to crack open like an oyster revealing its pearl. He was already drunk on hormones. Hakuryuu's level of attraction certainly wasn't helping. Romance aside, the fourth Kou prince was just a stunningly beautiful person. Likely, his whole family was. He had to get the genes from somewhere. 

Looks  _and_  status... Alibaba had imprinted on one hell of a mate. He was really no match for him at all. 

"D--ah--d-damn you....Ha--Haku--  _mmhh_!"

Hakuryuu’s hand slowly came to a stop, Alibaba panting and gripping weakly at the blue eyed alpha and as he withdrew his palm from beneath the fabric, it was spattered with the pearly liquid; spread across the expanse appropriately calloused from training.

His gaze was a pendulum between his splayed fingers and Alibaba’s flushed, rosy face, glowing pleasantly post coitus. Certainly, the empirical prince had envisioned the golden-haired boy growing into something grand and revered, a mirrored image to that of Sinbad, perhaps, and with it, a spouse befitting of the gilded position at his side.

With a snort, Hakuryuu was dismissing the thought now impossible and took Alibaba by the shoulder to guide his back to the mattress.

“You can yell at me later.” His voice, a buttery tenor, hummed near Alibaba’s ear before the omega’s shoulders struck the mattress and the alpha was upon him in commencement of the second wave.

This time, they were not going in blind in abandonment from instinctual overstimulation and though there was still much to assess and understand, their will was their own first and foremost. So Hakuryuu allowed his hands and mouth to travel where Alibaba so desired and nurtured pleasure and ecstasy from his amber-eyed mate until they were all entirely spent.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, everyone!! I hope you enjoy chapter four and I employ your empathy, I only beta read 3/4ths of this because it's very late, I'm very tired and I really wanted to get this chapter out!! I'll go back and edit if there are any gaping irregularities.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying how this is progressing! Likely next chapter will be the last and there may be a little epilogue! Please leave any comments you'd like, BC and I love hearing feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> Len: Thank you so much for picking up our story! We absolutely love Alibaba and Hakuryuu and decided to provide a oneshot, but seeing as our story is nearly 100 pages now, we've decided to split it into a few chapters haha~ Please leave a comment on your thoughts!! We would greatly love to hear what you think!


End file.
